He said 'JUST FRIENDS'
by ZeLu
Summary: Chanbaek ... chanyeol yang terpesona saat pertama kali melihat tubuh seorang namja manis yang setengah telanjang dibalkon rumah sebelah rumah barunya.. summary bobrok .. yaoi, boy x boy, EXO 'ChanBaek'
1. Chapter 1

HE SAID "JUST FRIEND"

Main cast :

- Byun Baekhyun (17 thn )

- Park Chanyeol (17 thn )

Cast :

- Luhan (17 thn ) : sahabat baekhyun

- Byun hangeng (45 thn) : appa baekhyun

- Byun heechul (43 thn) : eomma baekhyun

Cast bertambah setiap dibutuhkan..hehe cerita dan bahasa mungkin masih tetep sama amburadulnya seperti fic aku sebelumnya.

Silahkan menghina saya karena itu hak fic ini aku butuh banyak review buat benahin gimana cerita aku. Tapi kalau dikit aja ya nggak apa-apa, aku nggak maksa hoho^^.

Warning

Boy x Boy, ooc, Mpreg, yaoi, bed scene, & typos everywhere.

Under 18 just click [X] button.

Dosa tanggung sendiri~~

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

.

.

.

CEKIDHOOT

.

.

.

Brakk

Gedebugh

Prang

Klontang

"BYUN BAEKHYUN... APA YANG SUDAH KAU LAKUKAN HAHH..." Byun heechul, namja cantik paruh baya ini mengomel sambil melemparkan wajan dan panci miliknya kepada anak manisnya yang sekarang sedang sibuk menyelamatkan diri dengan bersembunyi dibalik sofa ruang tengah yang dekat dengan dapur.

Bagaimana tidak, kue yang seharusnya menjadi makanan penutup untuk makan malam nanti ludes tak bersisa karena ulah si namja cantik, byun baekhyun. Anak satu-satunya yang sungguh menguras emosinya, mungkin ini balasan tuhan atas ulahnya dimasa muda dulu. Hahh.. tuhan sungguh adil bukan heenim-ssi.

"Maafkan aku eomma... kuemu benar-benar sungguh enak, bagaimana aku bisa tahan.. dia memanggilku untuk segera melahapnya.. sungguh." Baekhyun yang tak mau kalah terus saja menjawab perkataan eommanya.

Tunggu, mengapa baekhyun memanggil heechul dengan sebutan eomma? Bukankah heechul seorang laki-laki?. Tentu saja baekhyun memanggil heechul eomma, karena heechul lah yang memang melahirkan baekhyun, itulah sebabnya saat ini baekhyun juga memiliki keistimewaan seperti heechul-eommanya-.

"KAU BILANG APA? MEMANGGILMU.. KAU PIKIR AKU BODOH BYUN BAEK.. MANA ADA KUE YANG BISA MEMANGGIL SESEORANG.." Koor heechul yang masih berkacak pinggang mengawasi baekhyun yang juga masih bersembunyi. "Nanti malam...KAU-TIDAK-AKAN-MENDAPATKAN-JATAH-MAKAN-MALAM.. INGAT! Sekarang... PERGI KEKAMARMU DAN JANGAN KELUAR SAMPAI BESOK PAGI.."

hahh hahh ...

CKLEK

"Appa pulang~~..." byun hangeng -appa baekhyun dan istri heechul- masuk kerumahnya dan menatap malas dengan keadaan rumah yang sangat berantakan. Sofa yang terbalik dan baekhyun yang meringkuk dibaliknya, wajan dan perlatan dapur lain yang berserakan dimana-mana. Hangeng melihat istri cantiknya yang sedang berkacak pinggang sambil memperhatikan sofa yang terbalik tempat baekhyun bersembunyi. "Hhh.. ada apa lagi chullie.. baekhyun berulah apa lagi kali ini?" Hangeng yang sudah terbiasa melihat pertengkaran dua orang tercintanya ini hanya memijit pelipisnya pasrah.

Heechul yang akhirnya menyadari bahwa suaimnya sudah pulang akhirnya menyudahi acara berkacak-pinggang-sambil-menanti-bacon-kecil-keluar dan menghampiri suaminya.

"Yeobo..kau sudah pulang."

CUP

Kecupan singkat dilayangkan heechul dibibir sang suami. "Lihatlah bacon kecil kita, dia telah menghabiskan makanan penutup untuk malam ini." Adu heechul kepada sang suami.

"Aku kan sudah minta maaf eomma..." sahut baekhyun yang akhirnya keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Sambil mempoutkan bibirnya dia beranjak mendekati kedua orang tuanya.

"kalian berdua tidak bosan bertengkar.. sudahlah chullie, baekkie kan sudah meminta maaf.. sebagai ibu yang baik seharusnya kau dapat memakluminya.." kata hangeng bijakasana menengahi pertengkaran keduanya. Heechul sebenarnya sangat menyayangi baekhyun, tapi memang dasar baekhyun saja yang sering membuat emosinya naik.

"Hhh.. baiklah baekkie sayang.. sekarang eomma memaafkanmu lagi.. tapi jika lain kali kau melakukannnya lagi, eomma tak akan segan-segan menggantungmu hidup-hidup." Jawaban heechul sukses membuat baekhyun bergidik. Bagaimana bisa anak manis dan seimut dirinya bisa mempunyai ibu titisan dajal seperti ini, pikir Baekhyun.

"Baiklah.. mari kita membereskan kekacauan ini sebelum kita makan malam." Ucap hangeng mengakhirinya.

~~"JUST FRIEND"~~

Keesokan harinya pukul 5 pagi baekhyun bangun seperti biasanya, dia memang anak rajin hanya saja sifat hyperactivenya sangat sulit untuk dikontrol. Baekhyun membuka tirainya dan keluar menuju balkon, tapi sebelumnya dia sudah menanggalkan t-shirtnya. Dia memang sangat menyukai bagaimana udara dingin membelai tubuh bagian atasnya.

Baekhyun's POV

"Hahhh... segarnya~~~..." sambil merentangkan tanganku aku menghirup udara pagi ini dengan rakus seperti biasanya. "Hmmm...memang tak ada yang hisa mengalahkan betapa segarnya udara pagi.."

Brmmm

Jgregk

**anggep aja suara truk yang berhenti trus dimatiin**

Suara kendaraan yang berhenti menyapa pendengaranku. "Ehh..kenapa ada truk pengangkut barang?. Apa akan ada yang pindah kerumah itu." Pikirku karena memang rumah yang berseberangan dengan rumahku telah lama kosong setelah keluarga han pindah 6 bulan yang lalu.

Aku memperhatikan bagaimana orang-orang yang keluar dari truk itu mengangkut barang-barang kedalam rumah tersebut. Tak lama kemudian dua mobil berjenis berbeda ikut berhenti dihalaman rumah itu. Pertama dari dalam mobil berwarna hitam berjenis mobil keluarga biasa, keluar dua orang laki-laki paruh baya dan yang kedua dari mobil merah yang berjenis mobil sport keluarlah sosok yang membuatku lupa bagaimana caranya bernafas. Namja itu sangat tampan, berdiri dengan angkuhnya bak tiang listrik dipinggir jalan.

"Dia sangat tinggi bahkan wajahnya juga sangat tampan...dan kurasa keluarganya seperti keluargaku.. terbentuk dari pasangan gay..kurasa aku akan menyukainya." Yah aku memiliki orientasi seksual seperti kedua orang tuaku dan aku memiliki keistimewaan seperti eommaku, kami memiliki rahim yang berfungsi seperti rahim wanita biasa, tapi sampai saat ini aku belum pernah memiliki hubungan dengan siapapun. Dan asal kalian tau, aku tak pernah malu meskipun datang dari keluarga yang memiliki hubungan ambigu seperti ini, yaaa..walaupun sekarang sudah banyak yang bisa menerima.

Aku..sangat..bahagia.

Baekhyun's POV end

Deg

"_OMMO...apakah tadi dia melihatku." _Batin baekhyun saat tatapan matanya tak sengaja bertabrakan dengan mata tajam sanag namja tampan.

Bekhyun sangat terpesona dengan mata tajam bak mata elang itu, dia tak sadar bahwa tubuh bagian atasnya tidak dibalut sehelai benangpun. Sampai akhirnya...

"BYUN BAEKKIE... KAU TIDAK SEKOLAH.. INI SUDAH JAM 7 SAYANG~~" teriakan membahana sang eomma akhirnya bisa membuatnya tersadar.

"Ommo...aku akan terlambat naik bus." Byun baekhyun lari terpontang panting menuju kamar mandi, dia tidak menyadari bahwa saat dirinya pergi.. sang namja tampan yang menatapnya tadi tersenyum tipis. Oops sepertinya bukan tersenyum, lebih tepatnya.. seringai.

Saat memakai seragamnya ia teringat bahwa saat dibalkon tadi dirinya tidak menggunakan atasan dan namja itu melihat tubuhnya. "Geez.. kenapa aku sangat bodoh, terpesona olehnya sampai aku lupa aku sedang shirtless.." ohh byun baek, kau menyesal. Lucu sekali saat kau menyesal meperlihatkan tubuhmu tapi pipimu saat ini memerah seperti pantat baboon.

"OOHH BYUN BAEKHYUUNNN~~" teriakan eommanya lagi-lagi menyadarkannya.

"YE EOMMA...AKU AKAN SEGERA TURUN." Teriak baekhyun setelah menggunakan sepatunya dan menyabet tasnya. Kemudian menuruni tangga dengan tergesa, baekhyun mengambil roti bakar yang disiapkan sang eomma lalu menghampiri sambil mengecup pipi eommanya.

"eomma..appa.. aku berangkat.." baekhyun berkata sambil berjalan keluar dari rumahnya. "HATI-HATI SAYANG~~" sahut sang eomma dari dalam. Sedangkan hangeng hanya diam sambil menikmati masakan sang istri dengan khidmat.

~~"JUST FRIEND"~~

Bekhyun berlari menuju halte bus sambil memakan roti yang dibawanya tadi, yah untunglah dia tidak tersedak. Bus yang akan ditumpanginya mulai bergerak, Baekhyun menambah kecepatan larinya hingga dapat menyusul dan menggedor badan bus tersebut. Sang sopir akhirnya menghentikan busnya, baekhyun masuk dan duduk dideretan bangku paling belakang setelah mengucapkan terima kasih kepada sang sopir. Kalian bertanya kenapa baekhyun tak membawa mobil sendiri? Ya karena memang dirinya sudah terbiasa naik bus sejak JHS dulu dan dirinya hanya mau memakai mobilnya saat liburan saja.

15 menit kemudian bus berhenti di sebrang sekolahnya, baekhyun berlari menyebrang jalan dan langsung menerobos gerbang yang akan ditutup oleh satpam. Tentu saja pak satpam sudah sangat hapal dengan tingkah baekhyun, dia memakluminya karena meskipun baekhyun terlambat dia tidak pernah datang saat gerbang sudah tertutup rapat.

"Fiuuhh..hampir saja, untung gerbangnya belum ditutup.." baekhyun mempercepat langkah kaki menuju kelasnya melewati koridor yang mulai sepi. XI-C itu adalah kelas baekhyun, sekolah ini tidak menempatkan siswa pada kelas berdasarkan prestasi atau apapun.

Baekhyun mengambil duduk dibangku dekat jendela paling belakang, dia sangat suka tempat dimana jarang sekali orang memperhatikannya.

"Hai baekkie baek..hampir terlambat lagi eoh?." Tanya temannya yang duduk didepan bangkunya. "Yeah..begitulah luhannie, tadi pagi aku terlalu..."

KRINGG KRINGG

Bunyi bel memutus percakapan baekhyun dan luhan. Luhan adalah salah satu dari 4 sahabat baekhyun, dan kebetulan hanya luhan lah yang berada satu kelas dengannya. Baekhyun ingin melanjutkan kalimatnya, hanya saja shim seongsaengnim sudah terlanjur masuk kedalam kelasnya.

"Ehh luhannie.. kenapa shim saem yang masuk? Bukankah saat ini jam mengajar lee saem?." Tanya baekhyun sambil mencolek pundak luhan.

"Mm..kudengar tadi pagi akan ada murid pindahan dari luar negeri, mungkin dia akan langsung masuk hari ini" jawab luhan tanpa menengokkan wajahnya.

"Selamat pagi.." shim saem menyapa anak-anak penghuni kelas XI-C, dan dijawab dengan biasa-biasa saja. "Selamat pagi saem.."

"Ah baiklah, maaf saya sedikit mengganggu jam pelajaran kalian. Seperti yang mungkin sudah kalian dengar, akan ada murid pindahan tapi tidak disangka secepat ini dia akan bergabung bersama kalian.." shim saem menjeda kalimatnya dan menatap keluar pintu kelas. "Masuklah dan perkenalkan dirimu didepan teman-teman barumu."

Seorang namja dengan tubuh menjulang masuk kekelas sesuai dengan perintah. Yang membuat beberapa siswi dikelas itu menahan nafas. Dia berdiri di samping shim saem dan memperhatikan wajah teman-temannya sebelum memperkenalkan diri, sampai akhirnya matanya menatap seseorang yang duduk dipojokan paling belakang sedang menatap keluar jendela, sudut bibirnya pun terangkat sedikit.

GOTCHA

Akhirnya dia menemukan yang dicarinya, tidak disangka dia akan sekelas dengan tetangga baru yang dilihatnya tadi pagi.

"Eghmm.." sedikit membersihkan tenggorokannya dia memulai memperkenalkan dirinya. "Hai.. My name is Park Chan yeol, and I'm a transfer student from one of high schools in USA, nice to meet you guys." Chanyeol mengakhiri perkenalannya dengan senyum yang membuat murid-murid yeoja akhirnya berteriak tak karuan.

BANG

Akhirnya chan yeol mendapatkan perhatian dari sosok yang tadinya menikmati pemandangan diluar. Baekhyun terperangah, bagaimana tidak.. didepan sana namja yang sialannya tampan berdiri disamping shim saem yang telah membuat telinganya gatal karena memperkenalkan diri menggunakan bahasa inggris yang sangat tidak disukainya adalah tetangga baru yang sudah melihat tubuh seksinya tadi pagi.

Dugg dugg dugg

Shim saem memukul meja untuk menghentikan teriakan yeoja-yeoja dikelas itu. "Chanyeol kau bisa menggunakan bahasa korea bukan." Pertanyaan shim saem dibalas anggukan oleh chanyeol.

"Baiklah anak-anak kalau ingin mengetahui tentang chanyeol lebih lanjut kalian bisa melakukannya nanti. okey, sekarang chanyeol kau duduk disebelah baekhyun. Byun baekhyun.. angkat tanganmu." Baekhyun yang terlalu terperangah tidak merespon ucapan shim saem, dan colekan luhan berhasil mengembalikan kesadarannya.

"Sekarang.. kau boleh duduk." Shim saem menyuruh chanyeol untuk duduk dibangku kosong sebelah baekhyun. Langkah chanyeol diiringi tatapan memuja oleh murid-murid yeoja kelas itu.

Baekhyun terus mengangkat tangannya sambil terus memperhatikan chanyeol yang berjalan menuju kearahnya.

"Aku sudah duduk..turunkan tanganmu stupid bacon." Baekhyun yang sekarang 100% sadar hanya melongo tak percaya. Disampingnya saat ini tetangga baru yang merangkap menjadi teman kelas barunya memanggilnya stupid bacon. Hey baekhyun bukannya bodoh meskipun bahasa inggrinya bobrok, dia sangat mengerti arti ucapan namja disampingnya itu.

"Kau.."

"Baekhyun-ah tolong kau ajak chanyeol berkeliling gedung sekolah ini saat istirahat nanti.." ucapan baekhyun terpotong oleh perintah shim saem.

"Baik saem.." baekhyun dengan ogahnya menyanggupi perintah gurunya. "_Hahh.. jelas nanti aku hanya akan makan roti, pagi roti..siang juga roti_." Dumel baekhyun didalam hatinya.

"Baiklah, belajarlah dengan baik.. lee saem akan segera kemari." Shim saem mengakhiri lalu keluar kelas.

Baekhyun yang malas membuat keributan akhirnya hanya diam dan memilih melihat keluar jendela lagi, sedangkan chanyeol hanya melirik sekilas dan menyunggingkan seringainya. Ahh kurasa si park ini suka sekali menyeringai bukan.

Akhirnya lee saem pun datang dan memulai pelajarannya yang sempat tertunda tadi. Tentunya baekhyun sudah dalam posisi siap menerima pelajaran.

~~"JUST FRIEND"~~

KRINGG KRINGG KRINGG

Bel istirahatpun berbunyi, baekhyun yang ingat akan tugasnya tadi menoleh kearah chanyeol yang sibuk meteri pelajaran tadi. "Chanyeol-ssi.. mari kuantar melihat-lihat gedung sekolah ini." Ajak mencoba sesopan mungkin, dan melupakan perkataan chanyeol tadi.

"Tak usah menggunakan embel-embel ssi, dan jangan terlalu formal. Baiklah ayo." Chanyeol berdiri dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya disusul baekhyun yang mensejajarkan langkahnya.

"Uhmm..sebaiknya sebelum berkeliling, kita pergi kekantin dulu. Kau lapar bukan?" Ajak baekhyun yang diiyakan oleh chanyeol. Bekhyun membeli sebungkus roti dan 2 kotak susu strawberry sedangkan chanyeol membeli sebungkus roti saja. Mereka makan sambil berjalan mengelilingi gedung sekolah, sesekali baekhyun menghentikan kegiatan makannya untuk memberi tahu ruang dan tempat apa yang mereka lewati kepada chanyeol hingga makanan yang mereka bawa habis.

Sampai akhirnya chanyeol berhenti, saat baekhyun tersadar ia berbalik melihat chanyeol yang berada sedikit jauh darinya.

"Mmm.. chanyeol-ah kenapa kau berhenti?." Tanya baekhyun kepada chanyeol yang sedang melihatnya.

"Aku ingin ketoilet, kau bisa mengantarkanku.. aku lupa dimana letaknya." Ahh kurasa ini cuma akal-akalannya saja, bagaimana bisa dia lupa sedangkan kamar mandi baru saja dilewatinya dilorong koridor itu.

"Ah ya baiklah.. kurasa aku juga membutuhkannya.. 2 kotak susu itu membuatku ingin buang air." Baekhyun berjalan mendahului chanyeol, ahh lagi-lagi tanpa sepengetahuan namja manis itu si namja tampan mengeluarkan senyum anehnya.

Cklek

Baekhyun masuk ketoilet diikuti chanyeol dibelakangnya. Baekhyun masuk dibilik khusus untuk buang air kecil dan chanyeol berada dibilik sebelahnya. Chanyeol sedikit melirik ke arah penis baekhyun, "_haha lihatlah ukuran penisnya yang kecil, ckck tipikel uke sekali." _Batin chanyeol kemudian menyudahi acara mari-menatap-penis-imut-byun-bacon.

Setelah baekhyun dan chanyeol selesai buang air kecil,, mereka menuju wastafel untuk mencuci tangan mereka. Saking fokusnya mencuci tangan baekhyun tak menyadari chanyeol yang kini berada dibelakangnya.

Baekhyun tersentak saat ada tangan yang tiba-tiba melingkari perutnya, kemudian dia menatap kaca didepannya "mmm.. chanyeol-ah apa yang kau lakukan." Tanya baekhyun saat merasakan pergerakan diperutnya.

Chanyeol mulai melepas kancing seragam baekhyun, baekhyun yang tak siap ingin menghentikan tangan chanyeol tapi entah kenapa tubuhnya enggan untuk digerakkan.

"Kau tahu byun baekhyun, tadi pagi.. tubuh ini benar-benar menggodaku." Bisik chanyeol sambil meraba tubuh bagian atas baekhyun yang kancingnya sudah terlepas semua.

"mmmhhen ssshhtikhh ahhnn.." desah baekhyun saat chanyeol mulai menjilati dan mengecup lehernya dan tak ketinggalan tangan chanyeol yang memilin nipplenya.

Tangan chanyeol merambat kebagian bawah tubuh baekhyun, dia mulai membuka pengait dan menurunkan resleting celana baekhyun. Tangannya masuk kedalam underwear baekhyun, lalu...

KRINGG KRINGG

Bel yang menandakan istirahatpun usai, chanyeol menghentikan aktifitas merabanya lalu menghadap kaca yang menampilkan wajah pasrah baekhyun, "lihatlah kau sangat seksi byun, dan sekarang kau adalah milikku, ingat hanya milikku."

CUP

Kata chanyeol sambil mengecup sekilas pipi baekhyun dan kemudian pergi meninggalkannya.

BRAKK

BRUGH

Bantingan pintu mengiringi jatuhnya tubuh baekhyun dilantai. "A-apa apaan itu tadi, kenapa rasanya... aneh." Monolog baekhyun sambil memegangi dadanya.

TBC/END

* * *

Gimana-gimana...?

Mau lanjut ato emang nggk ada yang minat.. maaf buat yang minta sequel 4 WOLVES GET 1 DEER, aku bener-bener gak bisa.. cerita itu aku buat iseng doang dan gak pernah aku pikirin kelanjutannya maaf hehe..

Maaf buat typo(s)nya..aku jarang check ulang^^v

Bash, kritik dan saran diterima disini...

Aku orangnya cuek ..bodoh amat ama omongan orang kecuali itu emang ngebantu aku kedepannya dan yang penting idup gue nyaman..hoho toh aku juga nggak akan ketemu kalian kan? Hihihi kecuali takdir

Okey see ya~~~

Saranghae


	2. Chapter 2

HE SAID "JUST FRIEND"

Main cast :

- Byun Baekhyun

- Park Chanyeol

Cast bertambah setiap dibutuhkan..hehe cerita dan bahasa mungkin masih tetep sama amburadulnya seperti fic aku sebelumnya.

Silahkan menghina saya karena itu hak anda. And yang ngarepin ini ff ada nc disetiap chapnya..maaf harapan anda harus pupus kekekeke.

Warning

Boy x Boy, ooc, Mpreg, yaoi, bed scene, & typos everywhere.

Under 18 just click [X] button.

Dosa tanggung sendiri~~~

_._

.

.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

.

.

.

CEKIDHOOT

.

.

.

Baekhyun berdiri dan membenahi pakaiannya, dia berjalan gontai menuju kelasnya. Kejadian tadi sungguh membuatnya bingung, pasalnya dirinya memang tak pernah mengalami kejadian seperti itu dan juga mengapa tubuhnya memberikan reaksi yang terasa aneh saat chanyeol merabanya. Sampai didepan kelasnya baekhyun tidak langsung masuk melainkan mengintip dari luar jendela, "sepertinya ahn saem belum masuk kekelas.." baekhyun menundukkan wajahnya. "Aku malas bertemu chanyeol.." dan akhirnya baekhyunpun memutuskan untuk masuk kekelas dan meminta taeyong yang duduk disebelah luhan untuk bertukar tempat. "Hanya untuk hari ini saja.. kumohon."

"Hah..baiklah hanya untuk hari ini saja kan." Taeyong pun mengiyakan saja, melihat wajah baekhyun yang memelas tak seperti biasanya.

Chanyeol yang sedari tadi mendengarkan musik dari earphonenya sambil menutup mata mendengar bangku disebelahnya berderit, dia menolehkan kepalanya dan mengernyit bingung karena bukan baekhyun yang duduk disebelahnya melainkan teman sekelasnya yang tadi duduk dibangku yang berada didepannya.

"Hei kau..kenapa kau duduk disini eoh? Ini kan tempat baekhyun."

"Baekhyun sendiri yang memintanya.. kau tak lihat dia duduk didepanmu." Jawab taeyong tanpa menatap balik chanyeol.

Chanyeol menatap bangku didepannya dan melihat baekhyun yang sekarang sedang mengobrol dengan luhan.

"Hei baekhyun.. kenapa kau malah duduk disitu,? Kembalilah ketempatmu."

Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat chanyeol yang sedang menatapnya tajam.

"A-a..aku hanya ingin berbicara dengan luhan,ng..hanya untuk hari ini saja, besok aku akan kembali ketempatku." Baekhyun menjawab gelagapan karena ditatap chanyeol seperti itu.

Chanyeol hanya diam menatap baekhyun dari samping setelah baekhyun menghadapkan tubuhnya kembali menghadap luhan dan melanjutkan obrolannya.

"_Ahh..sepertinya dia agak canggung, lucu sekali... kalau begini aku akan sering mengerjainya. Ckck baru pertama kali menyentuh tubuhnya saja.. sudah benar-benar membuatku candu._" Batin chanyeol sambil terus memperhatikan baekhyun.

~~JUST FRIEND~~

KRINGG KRINGG KRINGG KRINGG

Bel pulang sekolah akhirnya berbunyi. Suara berisik siswa-siswi yang keluar dari kelaspun mulai terdengar, tak terkecuali dari kelas baekhyun.

"Baek.. cepat sedikit, kyungsoo dan yang lainnya sudah menunggu." Teriak luhan dari luar kelas menunggu baekhyun yang sedang membereskan bukunya.

"Ne..aku sudah selesai, jja." Baekhyun menghampiri luhan dan melangkahkan kaki mereka untuk mencari teman-temannya.

.

"Hey luhannie..baekkie, disini." namja manis bermata panda yang sering disapa tao ini melambaikan tangannya kepada luhan dan baekhyun.

Baekhyun dan luhan segera menghampiri tao yang sedang menunggunya bersama kyungsoo, minseok dan yixing -ketiga temannya yang lain-.

"Maafkan kami.. tadi baekhyun lama sekali membereskan bukunya." Pout luhan membuat teman-temannya gemas.

"Tak apa luhannie.. yang penting kita pulang bersama." Jawab Yixing yang akrab disapa lay ini. Baekhyun hanya nyengir kuda, kurasa bersama teman-temannya membuatnya lupa akan kejadian tadi, mungkin.

"Kudengar kalian mendapatkan teman kelas baru dari luar negeri... bagaimana? Seperti apa dia? Apakah dia tampan?" Kyungsoo terlihat antusias menanyakan teman kelas baru baekhyun dan luhan. Dan perlu kalian tau kelima teman baekhyun memiliki orientasi seksual yang sama sepeeti baekhyun.

Tubuh baekhyun menegang, ahh dirinya teringat lagi dengan kejadian tadi yang menimpanya ditoilet. Apakah dia takut atau...

tunggu.. kenapa pipinya memerah?..

"Dia sangat tampan kyungie.. senyumnya saja sampai membuat semua yeoja dikelas histeris. Tapi yah..tidak setampan sehunnieku hehe, ahh aku jadi merindukan sehunnie. Tadi saat istirahat...bla...bla...bla..bla..bla "

Mereka serempak memutar bola mata mereka malas saat luhan mulai membicarakan sehun. "_Hahh..mulai lagi, kenapa kyungie/aku menanyakan hal yang membuat luhan teringat sehun_." Pikir mereka berlima.

"Eehh... nanti saat perjalanan pulang, kita mampir ketoko ice cream ne.. jebal~" xiumin aka minseok memohon kepada teman-temannya, tentu saja setelah luhan selesai berceloteh.

"Huuuh~ dasar baozi..." kelima namja manis itu menyoraki xiumin yang sedang menyunggingkan bunny smilenya.

Mereka berjalan keluar gedung sekolah sambil tertawa dan membicarakan hal-hal yang lain. Dan sesampainya digerbang, mereka dikejutkan oleh mobil sport merah yang berhenti didepan mereka. Baekhyun yang sepertinya pernah melihat mobil ini berpikir sejenak, sedangkan kelima temannya yang lain menatap mobil itu bingung dan sedikit takjub. Siapa yang membawa mobil mewah seperti ini, pikir mereka semua. Sampai akhirnya sosok yang dikenal luhan sebagai chanyeol keluar dari mobil itu.

"Ehh.. chanyeol-ssi.. kukira siapa, ada apa? Kenapa berhenti didepan kami?" Luhan bertanya kepada chanyeol saat chanyeol berada didepan mereka.

"Maaf mengagetkan kalian..Aku hanya ingin mengajak Baekhyun pulang bersama." Jawab chanyeol dengan senyum yang membuat teman-teman baekhyun kecuali luhan terpesona, ahh tampan sekali..

Ehh tunggu.. dia bilang siapa? Baekhyun?.. Dan kelima namja manis itupun langsung menatap kearah baekhyun yang menatap chanyeol sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Ya.. tentu saja kau byun..siapa lagi yang menjadi tetanggaku selain dirimu?" Chanyeol menambahkan kalimatnya saat dirinya melihat reaksi baekhyun yang seperti orang idiot.

Teman-teman baekhyun melebarkan mata mereka.

"Chanyeol... bertetangga denganmu? Sejak kapan?." Luhan menatap baekhyun penuh tanda tanya. Sedangkan temannya yang lain mengangguk setuju dengan pertanyaan luhan.

"Sejak tadi pagi... saat berkunjung kerumahnya dia sudah berangkat, jadi belum sempat bertemu.. kata ibunya dia bersekolah disekolah yang sama denganku, dan tanpa disangka ternyata malah satu kelas." Chanyeol menjawab pertanyaan luhan dengan cepat.

Baekhyun sedikit terbantu dengan jawaban chanyeol, dia benar-benar bingung saat luhan dan teman-temannya menatapnya seakan meminta penjelasan.

"Benarkah itu baek...?" Luhan meminta klarifikasi dari baekhyun.

"rrr..yeah keluarganya baru pindah dirumah kosong sebelah tadi pagi, dan karena aku terlalu..." baekhyun hampir saja mengatakan bahwa ia terpesona tapi..

"Ani..ani..maksudku karena aku takut tertinggal bus, aku buru-buru berangkat, dan yeah kau tau kan tadi aku hampir terlambat, jadi aku tak sempat bertemu dengannya." Akhirnya baekhyun mengelak dengan cantiknya.

"mmm..Baiklah chanyeol-ssi, kau boleh membawa baekhyun pulang bersamamu."

"Tapi lu..."

"Sudahlah baek.. hanya hari ini saja tak apa, kita kan sudah sering pulang bersama." Sebenarnya luhan tidak ingin baekhyun pulang bersama chanyeol karena tatapan chanyeol yang rrr...sedikit menakutkan, tapi karena memang chanyeol tetangga baru baekhyun mungkin mereka bisa lebih mengakrabkan diri mereka masing-masing.

Dan dengan terpaksa baekhyun akhirnya menuruti chanyeol yang menariknya masuk kedalam mobil, baekhyun melambaikan tangan kepada teman-temannya saat chanyeol mulai melajukan kendaraannya.

Didalam mobil mereka berdua hanya diam, tak ada satupun dari mereka ingin memulai pembicaraan, sampai akhirnya..

"Eghm..chanyeol-ah soal kejadian ditoilet tadi...kenapa kau melakukannya padaku." Baekhyun mulai membuka pembicaraan ddiantara mereka.

"Ahh... akhirnya kau mau berbicara denganku, soal itu yaa... karena aku menyukaimu"

DEGG

DEGG

Entah mengapa debaran dijantungnya membuat baekhyun tidak nyaman, perasaan apa yang sebenarnya dirasakannya. Jujur, dia tidak pernah merasakan ini saat berdekatan dengan pria manapun sampai akhirnya chanyeol datang dan 'menyentuhnya'. Dan lagi..sekarang chanyeol mengatakan menyukai dirinya, tunggu... hanya suka baekhyun bukan cinta?.

Baekhyun memasang wajah kecewa, "_hah..ada apa denganku... mengapa disini sesak_." Batin baekhyun sambil mencengkeram dadanya erat, ugh..apakah kau berharap lebih byun.

Dengan mengesampingkan perasaan yang dianggapnya aneh baekhyun berkata dengan pelan "tapi perlukah kau melakukan hal itu.."

"Ya.. itu cara yang sering aku lakukan disekolah lamaku saat aku tertarik dengan orang lain." Chanyeol menjawab dengan santainya sambil terus menyetir mobil.

Sedangkan baekhyun melanjutkan ritual berpikirnya dalam diam sambil menatap keluar jendela mobil. "_Hhh.. ternyata dia sudah sering melakukannya dari dulu_."

10 menit kemudian mereka sampai didepan rumah baekhyun.

"Kau ingin mampir yeol?" Baekhyun mencoba menjadi tetangga yang baik dan melupakan perasaan sesak yang melandanya tadi.

"Hmm..boleh saja asal kau mau mengajakku berkeliling rumahmu terutama kamarmu."

"Tapi .. apa kau tak ingin pulang dan berganti pakaian dulu?"

"Tak apa, toh seragam ini besok sudah tak kupakai lagi." Jawab chanyeol yang tanpa sepengetahuan baekhyun sedikit menyunggingkan smirknya, Hmm kurasa tuan muda park ini merencanakan sesuatu.

"Hh..baiklah, ayo masuk.." baekhyun tanpa berpikir panjang menyetujui kemauan chanyeol, oh tuan muda byun.. tak belajarkah kau dari kejadian tadi.

~~JUST FRIEND~~

Baekhyun dan chanyeol turun dari mobil dan masuk kerumah besar keluarga byun.

"Eomma... aku pulang~~" baekhyun berjalan kearah dapur diikuti chanyeol dibelakangnya, biasanya saat ini eommanya sedang memasak.

Jika kalian bertanya mengapa tidak maid mereka saja yang memasak itu karena keluarga byun memang hanya mempekerjakan maid untuk membantu membersihkan rumah saja, sedangkan urusan masak memasak nyonya byun sendiri yang turun tangan.

"Selamat datang sayang~~~... cepat ganti bajumu dan.. ehh ada chanyeol, kalian berdua sudah berkenalan?"

"Sudah ahjumma.. kebetulan sekali aku satu kelas bersama baekhyun dan untungnya lagi aku sebangku dengannya."

"Waaah~~~ sungguh sangat kebetulan, mm..chanyeol-ah karena kau disini sekalian saja makan malam bersama kami, eotte?"

"Karena kau memaksa... baiklah ahjumma, aku mau hahahahaha." Chanyeol dan heechul tertawa bersama tanpa menyadari raut wajah baekhyun yang sedikit berubah. "_Ya tuhan.. dia tertawa... dia tertawa~~_

_dia sungguh terlihat sangat..._

_._

_._

_I-D-I-O-T, lihatlah dia tertawa sangat lebar.. oh ya tuhan afshheywcjwiwggeksjgwhen.._" -_- kukira si manis byun ini akan memujanya, hhh ternyata.

Okay baiklah kita lupakan isi hati byun baekhyun yang sangat aneh ini. Kedua orang itu akhirnya berhenti tertawa dan berjalan kearah ruang makan, tentunya dengan mengajak baekhyun. Mereka makan sambil sesekali bertanya tentang keluarga satu sama lain -mmm mungkin hanya chanyeol dan heechul saja, sedangkan sedari tadi baekhyun diam sambil menikmati makanannya tanpa memperdulikan mereka yang asik berbicara.

Grekk

Suara gesekan kaki kursi dan lantai terdengar begitu nyaring, "aku selesai.. terimakasih untuk makanannya eomma. mm..omong-omong, kenapa appa belum pulang?" Tanya baekhyun saat akan beranjak dari ruang makan.

"Appamu tadi siang pergi kejepang.. mungkin tiga hari lagi dia pulang." Jawab heechul eomma saat memberesken meja makan.

"mmm..Baekhyun-ah tadi kan kau sudah berjanji mengajakku berkeliling rumahmu." Chanyeol berbicara saat baekhyun hendak melangkahkan kakinya kearah tangga.

Baekhyun teringat akan janjinya tadi dan menyuruh chanyeol mengikutinya. "Terima kasih untuk makan malamnya ahjumma."

"Sama-sama sayang.. sering-seringlah mampir dan makan masakan jhumma."

Setelah berterima kasih, chanyeol mengekori baekhyun dari belakang. Dia sesekali memperhatikan setiap detail ruangan dirumah keluarga byun, sampai didepan sebuah ruangan baekhyun berhenti. "yeol... tak apa kan, sebelum mengajakmu berkeliling.. aku ingin mandi dulu ?"

"_Ahh...tentu itu yang sedang aku tunggu manis_.." Batin chanyeol bersorak. "Tak apa.. aku bisa menunggu dikamarmu, boleh kan?"

"Ne... jja masuklah." Chanyeol memasuki ruangan bernuansa putih itu yang ternyata adalah kamar baekhyun.

~~JUST FRIEND~~

Baekhyun berjalan menuju lemarinya, mengambil handuk beserta bajunya dan tanpa baekhyun sadari sebuah benda jatuh dari tumpukan yang dibawanya.

Dan sebelum baekhyun masuk kekamar mandi, Chanyeol mengambil benda yang terjatuh tadi. Dengan menyunggingkan senyumnya chanyeol mengangkat benda tadi sambil melebarkannya, "hey..baekhyun-ah, kurasa benda ini terjatuh dari tumpukan yang kau bawa."

Baekhyun menoleh dan sontak melebarkan matanya. Bagaimana tidak, dari tempatnya berdiri dia bisa melihat chanyeol yang sedang memutarkan benda yang ternyata adalah celana dalamnya menggunakan jarinya. Baekhyun berjalan menghampiri chanyeol,saat hendak mengambil underwearnya chanyeol malah membuangnya dan menarik tubuhnya. Memmbuat tangan baekhyun bertumpu pada dada bidang chanyeol dan barang yang dibawa baekhyunpun akhirnya jatuh berserakan. Chanyeol memutar tubuh baekhyun agar memunggunginya..

"Bagaimana kalau kita mandi bersama, hmm?."

Bisik chanyeol seduktif dengan menjilat dan menggigit telinga baekhyun. Tak ketinggalan tangan kananya memilin nipple baekhyun dengan lembut sedangkan tangan kirinya meremas baekhyun kecil dari luar celana baekhyun.

Eunghh

Dan baekhyunpun lemas dipelukan chanyeol.

TBC

buat joy thanks bnget ... itu aku bener2 kbiasaan ngobrol ditwitter jdi keingetnya nice to know u mulu ...pengen aku ubah tapi nggk tau caranya edit tanpa post ulang..

mmm ato emang nggk bisa hohoho

Dan buat yeollo review anda benar-benar membuat saya ngakak dengan cantiknya ...wekawekawekaweka

Thanks buat kegajean anda..

Maaf buat bahasa yang kaku ato kurang enak dibaca .. namanya juga masih amatir bnget hihihi

And sekali lagi maaf banget yang ngarepin nc dichap ini ...hehehe ditunda dulu ya.. kenalan doloo sama cast yang lain..

tapi chap depan udah ada kok.. mmm gak janji deh ..*tawa laknat*

Tenang..aku update cepet kok..selambat-lambatnya paling seminggu../mungkin/ hoho, tapi tergantung mood ding ;)

Okey thanks buat yang udah baca, fav, follow and..

Yang nyempetin review^^, maaf nggk dibales satu2..

See ya~~~

saranghae


	3. Chapter 3

HE SAID "JUST FRIEND"

Main cast :

- Byun Baekhyun

- Park Chanyeol

Cast bertambah setiap dibutuhkan..hehe cerita dan bahasa mungkin masih tetep sama amburadulnya seperti fic aku sebelumnya.

Silahkan menghina saya karena itu hak anda.

Warning

Boy x Boy, ooc, Mpreg, yaoi, bed scene, & typos everywhere.

Under 18 just click [X] button.

Dosa tanggung sendiri~~~

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

.

.

.

CEKIDHOOT

.

.

.

Baekhyun sibuk melenguh saat chanyeol terus menjilati telinga dan lehernya, tangan chanyeol yang tadinya memilin nipple baekhyun dari luarpun kini tak tinggal diam dan bergerak lincah membuka kancing baekhyun satu persatu.

"Eunghhh...channhh shtopphh.." ouhh beruntungnya kau park chanyeol, disamping rumah baekhyun yang sangat luas dan mr mmm.. I mean mrs byun berada dibawah, kamar baekhyun juga memiliki peredam suara. Jadi tak akan ada seorangpun yang bisa mendengar keributan yang akan kau ciptakan dikamar baekhyun, lebih tepatnya kamar mandi baekhyun nanti.

Kini tubuh baekhyun tak tertutupi sehelai benangpun setelah chanyeol juga menanggalkan celananya, chanyeol memutar tubuh baekhyun agar berhadapan dengannya dan...

HUP

tubuh baekhyun kini berpindah digendongan chanyeol dengan posisi seperti koala yang bertengger dipohon, yang membuat baekhyun mau tidak mau harus mengalungkan tangannya dileher chanyeol. Chanyeol menatap wajah baekhyun yang sedang menetralkan nafasnya "kau tau byun... kau sungguh indah." Chanyeol memamerkan senyum menawannya yang sukses membuat baekhyun tersipu.

"Chann.. turunkan akuhh~~ nghh..." Rengek baekhyun manja sambil menggoyangkan badannya, yang justru membuat penisnya yang terjepit tubuh polosnya dan tubuh chanyeol yang masih berbalut seragam sedikit ereksi.

"Tidak sayang.. sebelum kau memuaskanku"

Baekhyun sungguh tau apa arti kata 'memuaskan' yang di maksud chanyeol. Dia namja berusia 17 tahun yang meskipun belum pernah beronani dan menonton film porno, berkat teman-temannya yang sudah dewasa sebelum waktunya, oh atau mungkin baekhyun yang terlalu lambat menjadi dewasa dia sudah sedikit mengerti apa itu yang namanya saling memuaskan dan "seks".

"T-tapi..a-aku takut, kata teman-temanku saat pertama melakukannya itu sangat sakit."

"Yah... aku belum pernah merasakannya dan mungkin saja itu memang sakit, tapi aku akan menjamin nanti kau akan menikmatinya, dan mungkin saja kau akan meminta lebih."

Baekhyun diam dan sedikit memikirkan perkataan teman-temannya, yah mereka juga pernah bilang jika rasa sakit yang didapatkan saat pertama kali melakukan seks akan terbayar saat mereka mencapai puncak mereka. Jangan salah.. meskipun teman-temannya memiliki wajah yang kelewat polos mereka mempunyai otak yang benar-benar mesum, untung saja baekhyun yang kadar kepolosannya lebih tinggi dibandingkan mereka semua tidak terlalu terkontaminasi dengan pemikiran mereka.

Karena baekhyun yang memang terpesona dengan chanyeol sejak pertama kali melihat chanyeol dari balkon kamarnya, akhirnya..

"mmm.. baiklah asal kau berjanji akan melakukannya dengan pelan."

Wow..kemenanganpun akhirnya berpihak kepadamu tuan park.

"_Haha.. lihatlah betapa mudahnya menaklukkan dia.. yeah aku akan mendapatkan penutup makan malam yang nikmat._"

"Aku tidak bisa janji sayang.."

Hmmpph

Tanpa menunggu lama chanyeol langsung meraup bibir mungil baekhyun,

gigit..

jilat..

hisap..

Chanyeol terus melakukannya sebelum akhirnya berhenti karena baekhyun yang tak kunjung membalas pagutannya.

"Kenapa tak membalasku hmm?"

"Hahh..hahh..I-itu.. aku.. a-aku tidak tau caranya berciuman."

"_Oh ya Tuhan.. aku benar-benar mendapatkan orang yang tepat_."

Chanyeol kembali tersenyum "mm..jadi, aku yang pertama bagimu?" Dan dibalas dengan anggukan imut oleh baekhyun.

Ouchh

"Kenapa kau menggigit hidungku eoh?" Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya imut sambil mengelus ujung hidungnya.

"Kau sungguh menggemaskan. kau hanya harus membalas apa yang aku lakukan, dan ikuti instingmu."

Enghh.. mmphh

Chanyeol mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan meremas pantat kenyal baekhyun dan kembali menciumnya yang tentu saja kali ini baekhyun membalasnya, yah walaupun masih terasa canggung. Mereka masih saling berpagut saat chanyeol mulai melangkahkan kakinya kekamar mandi yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka, chanyeol sesekali melirik untuk melihat jalan mereka agar tubuh baekhyun tak terbentur tembok atau apapun.

Nghmm..mmphh..cpkhh

Suara kecipak dari bibir yang saling bergulat itu terdengar sangat jelas ditelinga mereka berdua, baekhyun meremas kuat rambut chanyeol saat chanyeol semakin memperdalam ciumannya, saling mengadu lidah dan bertukar saliva. Ugh baekhyun benar-benar kualahan dan akhirnya memukul punggung chanyeol agar chanyeol melepaskan pagutan mereka.

"Ciumanmu sudah lumayan untuk seorang pemula."

CUP

Slrrrrppp

Kata chanyeol sambil mengecup singkat bibir baekhyun dan menyesap entah saliva milik siapa yang menetes didagu baekhyun.

"Chan.. cepat selesaikan... aku tak ingin eomma curiga.."

"Ehh..tak sabar sekali "

Blushhh

Pipi baekhyun yang merona membuat dirinya terlihat lebih manis. Chanyeol membawa baekhyun yang masih dalam gendongan ala koalanya kekamar mandi dan masuk dibilik tempat mandi berbentuk persegi yang terbuat dari kaca milik baekhyun, menutupnya rapat dan menurunkan tubuh baekhyun "ahh.. ternyata kau sangat berat ya.." ujar chanyeol sedikit menggoda baekhyun, membuat baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya yang disambut kecupan singkat lagi oleh chanyeol.

Chanyeol memutar kran dan mengatur suhu air yang mengalir menjadi hangat, membuat kaca disekitar mereka menjadi berembun.

Dan karena memang tujuannya tadi mandi, baekhyun mengambil shower puff yang sudah berbusa dan menyabunkan busa itu pada tubuhnya, sedangkan chanyeol memperhatikan setiap gerakan baekhyun yang seolah-olah...

"Kau sedang menggodaku hmmm?."

Langsung mengambil shower puff itu, melemparkannya entah kemana dan memojokkan tubuh baekhyun ke dinding yang berada di bawah shower dan membuat busa yang melumuri tubuh baekhyun hilang .

"T-ti..ti-dak.. kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu, tujuanku sejak awal kan memang mandi."

"Yah.. tapi itu berubah saat aku ikut bersamamu sayang.. seharusnya kau mandi setelah kita melakukannya" bisik chanyeol ditelinga baekhyun kemudian beralih keleher baekhyun dan menjilatnya.

Eungghhhh

AANNGHHH

Lenguh baekhyun keras dan mencengkeram bahu chanyeol saat chanyeol tiba-tiba menghisap lehernya kuat dan meninggalkan bekas merah yang sangat kontras dengan kulit putihnya.

Chanyeol semakin menurunkan ciumannya kearah nipple baekhyun menggoda nipple mungil itu dengan lidahnya, mengoyangkan lidahnya dengan cepat dan memutarkan lidahnya disekelilingnya lalu menyedotnya kuat-kuat sehingga membuat tonjolan kecil itu mencuat. Tak ketinggalan tangannya memilin nipple yang satunya dan menariknya dengan keras.

Arghhkk

Sensasi sakit dan aneh yang baekhyun rasakan benar-benar membuat dirinya terlena. Tapi itu tak bertahan lama saat baekhyun tiba-tiba mendorong tubuh chanyeol dan membuat celah kecil diantara mereka. "Kenapa menghentikanku?" Tanya chanyeol sedikit bingung..

"Kau sungguh tak adil.. lihatlah tubuhku yang telanjang sangat berbanding terbalik dengan tubuhmu yang masih tertutupi seragam." Baekhyun berkata sambil memperhatikan tubuh chanyeol dari atas sampai bawah. Tubuh chanyeol yang terbalut seragam yang basah oleh air membuatnya terlihat, rrr.. so sexy.

"Kalau begitu... lepaskan sayang, buat aku telanjang sepertimu." Chanyeol sedikit menjauh dan memamerkan smirknya.

Baekhyun sungguh malu tetapi akhirnya ia berani melakukannya, mulai dari melepas dasi dan membuka kancing seragam chanyeol satu persatu, dan membuat tubuh atletis yang dihiasi enam kotak-kotak diperut itu terpampang jelas dimatanya. Baekhyun meneguk ludahnya kasar, tubuh chanyeol sungguh sangat mengundang hasratnya. Baekhyun menarik dan menjatuhkan seragam chanyeol yang telah dibukanya kebelakang tubuh chanyeol.

Baekhyun menurunkan tangannya hendak membuka celana chanyeol, tapi tangannya sedikit bergetar saat ingin melepas pengaitnya..

"Kenapa berhenti sayang... bukalah, kau akan mendapat suguhan yang akan kau nikmati nantinya." Rayu chanyeol sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya, oh tuan park kau sungguh terlihat seperti ahjussi mesum.

Mau tak mau akhirnya baekhyun membuka pengait dan menarik turun resleting kemudian menurunkan celana chanyeol, tentu saja dengan menutup matanya.

Chanyeol menatap geli baekhyun yang masih setia menutup matanya, dengan iseng chanyeol berbisik ditelinga baekhyun.. "kenapa menutup mata hmm.. kau tak mau melihat ini..." dan menarik tangan baekhyun untuk menyentuh penisnya yang sudah sangat menegang, membuat sang empunya tangan memekik kaget dan langsung melebarkan matanya..

"OMMO... Kenapa sangat besar.."

... dan reflek meremas penis chanyeol dengan kuat.

"Eunghh baekhh..." remasan mendadak baekhyun membuat chanyeol merasakan sensasi yang sangat memabukkan.

Baekhyun melepas remasannya dan melihat ekspresi chanyeol yang terlihat seperti..entahlah sakit atau nikmat. Entah setan kamar mandi mesum mana yang merasuki tubuhnya, membuat baekhyun mengarahkan tangannya kembali untuk menggenggam penis chanyeol dan mengurutnya perlahan.

"Ahh... uhmmm..baekhh..ouhh yeahh"

Baekhyun semakin bersemangat mendengar desahan chanyeol dan membuatnya semakain mempercepat kocokannya.

"Eungghh ..baekhhh cukkhhhuppp"

Baekhyun menghentikan aktivitasnya dan memiringkan kepalanya bingung seolah-olah bertanya... kenapa?

"Aku hanya ingin keluar didalammu sayang..."

Chanyeol membalikkan tubuh baekhyun agar menghadap ke dinding kaca kamar mandi dan mulai mengecupi bahu dan punggung baekhyun, menjilatnya seduktif, membuat baekhyun otomatis meliukkan tubuhnya menggoda.

Chanyeol memegang pinggang baekhyun dan menyuruhnya untuk menungging.

PLAKK

Aanghhh

Tamparan chanyeol dipantat kenyal baekhyun menghasilkan lenguhan indah dari pemiliknya, membuat libidonya semakin meningkat dalam hitungan detik. Chanyeol menurunkan tubuhnya dan mengahadap pantat mulus yang ditamparnya tadi, mengecupnya sekilas dan melihat kedutan indah dari pink asshole yang seakan meminta untuk segera dimasuki.

Unghh

Satu lenguhan mengalun indah saat chanyeol menjulurkan lidahnya dan menjilati lubang pink yang sungguh menggoda itu, dan karena tidak ada lube chanyeol menggunakan sabun cair untuk melumasi jari-jarinya.

Chanyeol mulai memasukkan satu jarinya kelubang sempit itu, membuat pemiliknya menggoyangkan pantatnya risih. Baekhyun menengok kebawah menatap chanyeol yang masih sibuk mengeluar masukkan satu jarinya dan menatap lubang sempit yang melahapnya rakus itu dengan serius.

"Enghh.. yeol~~ rasanya aneh."

"Diam dan rasakan... kujanjikan kau akan merasakan kenikmatan yang tidak pernah kau rasakan sebelumnya"

Chanyeol menambahkan jarinya dan membuahkan pekikan kecil baekhyun, seakan tak mau menunggu terlalu lama akhirnya chanyeol memasukkan jarinya yang ketiga dan menyodok lubang baekhyun dengan keras.

"Arghhkk yeol~~ sahkitth" pekikan baekhyun mengalun indah di alat pendengarannya saat dia mengeluar masukkan ketoga jarinya.

Setelah dirasa cukup, chanyeol mengeluarkan ketiga jarinya kemudian berdiri, dia menggenggam penisnya dan mengocoknya, menghasilkan cairan percum yang menjadi pelumas alami agar mempermudah pekerjaannya. Chanyeol mulai memasukkan kepala penisnya,

Errgghhkk

Baekhyun berusaha menahan sakit yang teramat sangat itu dengan menggigit bibirnya, membuat goresan dari gigi-giginya mengeluarkan darah.

JLEB BLESS

ARGHHKKK

Baekhyun sudah tidak bisa menahannya, ia menjerit keras saat chanyeol langsung memasukkan seluruh batang penisnya.

"Ahh...nghhh kau sangat semphithh sayanghh."

Chanyeol mendesah dan mulai menggerakkan penisnya tanpa menunggu kesiapan baekhyun. Tak menggubris baekhyun yang kini telah menitikkan air mata, tapi itu tak berlangsung lama saat...

ANGHHH

Lenguhan keras baekhyun membuahkan senyum kemenangan oleh sang pelaku yang kini semakin keras menyodokkan penisnya dilubang pink yang kini telah memerah, menghujam tepat dititik nikmat sang pilik suara indah yang terus mendesah didepannya. Tubuh baekhyun terhentak saat chanyeol samakin intens menggerakkan tubuhnya, chanyeol memeluk baekhyun dari belakang tanpa menghentikan sodokannya, memilin nipples dan meninggalkan banyak bercak merah dipunggung baekhyun.

"Ahhh.. channhh disitu..anghh ennaakkhh."

Baekhyun kesulitan untuk berbicara karena chanyeol terus menyodoknya seakan ingin menghancurkan lubangnya saat itu juga.

"Ofhh coursehh babehh..unghh kauh benar-benarhh..mmhh nikhmatthh"

Chanyeol sungguh menikmati setiap jepitan yang dirasakannya dilubang baekhyun, benar-benar makanan penutup yang sangat nikmat, pikirnya.

"Ahnhh... chanhh uhh.. terusshh.."

"Ah yeahh.. u're so damnhh tight.. keepph ur moan babehh"

"Ughh..nghh..ahh... chann..uhh akuh inginh pipissh"

Pipis?.. pipis dia bilang.. ouh chanyeol sungguh ingin tertawa, tapi sayang hasratnya terlalu tinggi untuk dilepas. anak ini benar-benar belum pernah disentuh.

"Uhmm ..ouhh waitt babehh, bersamahh.."

Chanyeol membantu mengocok penis baekhyun dari belakang tanpa mengurangi kecepatan sodokannya.

AHNHH...ANGGHH

CROTT

Chanyeol menggerakkan tubuhnya pelan saat mereka telah mencapai orgasme, membuat cairan yang tersisa di dalam batangnya keluar semua. Tubuh baekhyun merosot kalau saja chanyeol tak segera menahan dan merengkuhnya.

PLOP

Suara tautan mereka yang terlepas, membuat cairan chanyeol yang tadinya bersemayam didalam tubuh baekhyun mengalir keluar.

"Kali ini cukup satu ronde saja,, tapi lain kali kau harus persiapkan tubuhmu untuk waktu yang lebih lama."

Tak ada jawaban dari baekhyun, tubuhnya benar-benar lemah sekarang. Baekhyun memutar badannya menghadap chanyeol, mengalungkan tangannya dan berbisik pelan." Aku ingin mandi.. badanku sangat lengket."

Dan berhasil membuat kekehan keluar dari bibir seksi chanyeol. "Jja.. kita mandi, kau masih kuat berdiri kan.. aku akan memandikanmu." Dan dibalas anggukan oleh baekhyun.

Chanyeol kembali menyalakan kran air dan mengatur suhunya agak dingin. Dia mengambil puff dan menuangkan sabun cair hingga menghasilkan busa, menggosok setiap inci tubuh -yang sekarang tidak- mulus milik baekhyun. Chanyeol benar-benar menahan hasratnya agar tak menyerang baekhyun lagi karena melihat baekhyun yang terlihat sangat kelelahan.

.

.

~~JUST FRIEND~~

.

.

Chanyeol menggendong tubuh basah baekhyun keluar ala bridal style setelah dia memandikan tubuhnya juga, berjalan perlahan agar tak terpeleset karena tubuhnya sendiri juga masih basah. Tentu saja karena handuk yang dibawa baekhyun tadi jatuh berserakann dan tak sempat terpikirkan olehnya jika nantinya akan dibutuhkan, babo namja. Dia mendudukkan baekhyun ditepi ranjang, mengambil handuk dan baju baekhyun yang jatuh dilantai kemudian mengeringkan tubuh baekhyun dan memakaikan bajunya, walaupun sedikit susah. Chanyeol kembali berjalan kekamar mandi dan mengambil seragamnya, memerasnya hingga airnya tak menetes lagi dan membawanya keluar.

Baekhyun yang melihat chanyeol keluar dari kamar mandi dan menenteng bajunya sontak menundukkan kepalanya malu..bagaimana tidak, chanyeol yang masih telanjang dengan santainya berjalan dan membiarkan burung besarnya menggantung dengan indahnya.

"Baek.. kau punya hairdryer?"

"Uhmm.. neh, kau bisa mencarinya dilemari bawah."

Baekhyun sedikit melirik chanyeol yang sibuk mencari hairdryer dilemarinya, "_Tubuh chanyeol sangat bagus dan terlihat sangat jantan_" ohh byun baekhyunn~~ tak ingatkah kau siapa yang menjadi seme disini.

Chanyeol berdiri dan berjalan kearah baekhyun yang masih tetap menunduk, chanyeol tersenyum kecil "kau malu?.. padahal kau tadi sudah melihat dan menikmatinya.. kenapa sekarang harus malu sayang."

Baekhyun semakin menundukkan wajahnya, dia benar-benar malu, lihatlah bahkan telinganya sampai memerah.

Chanyeol merentangkan baju dan celananya, kemudian mengeringkannya.

Cukup lama sampai akhirnya seragamnya sudah lumayan kering. Chanyeol mengembalikan hairdryer itu ketempatnya setelah memakai seragamnya.

"Mulai besok, kau akan berangkat bersamaku.. tapi jika saat pulang sekolah kau ingin bersama teman-temanmu.. aku mengijinkannya."

"Memangnya kau siapa harus memberiku ijin atau tidak saat aku pulang bersama siapa." Baekhyun memberanikan diri walaupun dengan suara yang sangat pelan.

"Kau tidak ingat saat ditoilet sekolah.. kau milikku byun, dan jangan membuatku mengingatkan itu lagi."

CUP

mmpphh cpkkh

Cklapp

Suara kecipak yang diakhiri oleh tarikan gigi chanyeol dibibir baekhyun.

"Sudahlah.. aku ingin pulang, terlalu lama disini membuatku ingin memakanmu lagi."

CUP

Chanyeol mengakhiri dengan kecupan lembut dibibir baekhyun, dia menyambar tasnya dan keluar dari kamar dan meninggalkan baekhyun yang kini terdiam.

"Hahh.. aku bisa gila.."

Dan akhirnya baekhyun memilih tidur karena tubuhnya yang benar-benar lelah, daripada memikirkan hal yang terlanjur terjadi bukan.

.

.

Chanyeol berjalan menuruni tangga saat dilihatnya eomma baekhyun sedang menonton televisi.

"Eh.. chanyeolie, baekhyun kemana? Mengapa tak mengantarmu turun?."

"Ah..kurasa dia kelelahan jhumma.. aku tak membiarkan dia beristirahat..." Tiba-tiba chanyeol teringat acaranya tadi, dia benar-benar tak membiarkan baekhyun beristirahat. "Maafkan aku karena langsung memintanya berkeliling rumah sepulang sekolah tadi."

"Hahaha.. tak apa sayang.. yang penting kalian berdua cepat akrab."

"Baiklah jhumma.. aku pulang dulu ne.."

"Hati-hati sayang.."

"Jhumma... rumahku kan dekat."

"Yaya.. tapi kan siapa tau nanti saat didepan kau malah terpeleset..kekeke"

"Jhumma~~" lucunya rajukan si tuan muda park saat heechul menggodanya, berbeda jauh bukan saat dirinya menunggangi baekhyun tadi.

Dan chanyeol keluar dari kediaman keluarga byun dengan tawa yang masih menghiasi bibirnya. Dia masuk dan mengendarai mobilnya beberapa detik menuju rumahnya.

.

.

~~JUST FRIEND~~

.

.

CKLEK

"Eomma~..Appa~~ aku pulang"

"Dari mana saja sayang~~ kenapa baru pulang?" Tanya park jeongsoo atau yang biasa dipanggil leeteuk ini kepada anaknya.

"Aku dari rumah baekhyun eomma.. anak heechul ajhumma.. dia ternyata satu kelas denganku.. dan dia sungguh cantik."

"Cantik? Bukankah heechul tadi berkata jika anaknya itu namja.?" Sahut park kangin aka appa chanyeol kepada istri dan anaknya.

"Yah.. dia namja cantik appa~~, aku tertarik padanya. He's neomu neomu yeppudaa~~"

"Tunggu, kenapa bajumu agak basah.. jangan bilang.." kangin menggantungkan kalimatnya saat dilihatnya sang anak tersenyum kikuk dan menggaruk belakang lehernya.

"Park chanyeol~~.." owow...suara rendah leeteuk membuat kedua orang disekitarnya merinding. "SUDAH KUBILANG JANGAN MEMBAWA KEBIASAAN BURUKMU DISINI." Sungguh diluar karakter leeteuk yang biasanya kalem, kali ini chanyeol sungguh membuat eommanya marah besar.

"Oh ya tuhan.. kau baru menginjakkan kakimu dikorea tadi pagi.. dan sekarang kau sudah memperawani.."

"Memperjakai eomma.." chanyeol dengan watadosnya meralat perkataan leeteuk, yang dihadiahi death glare gratis oleh eommanya.

"YAKK! sama saja bodoh.. kau, argh benar-benar.. kenapa bisa mesum seperti ayahmu hahh." Dan hanya dihadiahi cengiran idiot khas chanyeol.

"Sudahlah yeobo.. mereka kan sudah besar." Kangin mencoba untuk meredam emosi istrinya. "Dan kau anak muda, berdoa saja agar baekhyun tak hamil, karena heechul tadi berkata jika anaknya memiliki rahim seperti dirinya dan eommamu."

Dan pernyataan appanya membuat chanyeol berkedip bodoh. Apa? Baekhyun bisa hamil?.. biarlah hanya sekali melakukannya tak akan langsung mebuatnya hamil bukan?.. lain kali aku akan memakai kondom, pikirnya.

Ahh.. ternyata tak ada yang bisa menghentikan kemesuman tuan muda park ini.

Dan tanpa sepatah katapun, chanyeol meninggalkan appanya yang sibuk menenangkan eommanya.

"Hahh... anak kita yeobo."

.

.

TBC

.

.

Maaf yah buat yang minta ceritanya dipanjangin jadi 5K sumpah deh ... aku ngetik berasa panjang banget.. eh ternyata tetep aja 2K..ㅠㅠ

Maaf kalo ncnya malah bikin kalian drop.. aku cuma menjabarkan dari apa yang aku liat kalo lagi nonton video yaoi hehehe..

Kenapa yah.. aku update cepet .. malah bikin yang review makin dikit... huweee T_T

Tp nggk apalah...Mungkin aja ini cerita emang nggk menarik kekeke.. sarap mode : On

Thanks buat yang udah baca, fav , follow and .. nyempetin review^^

Thanks juga buat yang udah nyemangatin aku hihihi...

Okay see ya~~

Saranghae


	4. Chapter 4

HE SAID "JUST FRIEND"

Main cast :

- Byun Baekhyun

- Park Chanyeol

Cast bertambah setiap dibutuhkan..hehe cerita dan bahasa mungkin masih tetep sama amburadulnya seperti fic aku sebelumnya.

Silahkan menghina saya karena itu hak anda.

Warning

Boy x Boy, ooc, Mpreg, yaoi, bed scene, & typos everywhere.

Under 18 just click [X] button.

Dosa tanggung sendiri~~~

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

.

.

.

CEKIDHOOT

.

.

.

Sebuah mobil melaju pelan setelah keluar dari gerbang rumahnya, mengarahkan ban mobilnya menuju rumah sebelah. Saat berada didepan, pintu gerbang rumah yang ditujupun terbuka tanpa suruhan dari sang pemilik mobil.

Cklak

Bragh

Sepasang kaki jenjang melangkah keteras rumah itu setelah menutup pintu mobilnya..

TING TONG... TING TONG

Cklek

Suara bel yang ditekannya disambut oleh pintu yang terbuka, membuatnya berhadapan dengan sang pemilik rumah. "Ehh chanyeolie.. ada apa?"

"Pagi jhumma... aku ingin menjemput baekhyun.. apa dia sudah siap?"

"Sebentar.. ini masih jam setengah 7 yeol, bahkan baekhyun belum bangun... kekeke, kau rajin sekali..masuklah" heechul tidak tau jika kebiasaan anaknya adalah bangun dan menghabiskan udara segar dipagi hari, karena yang ia tau dia meneriaki anaknya dari bawah saat pukul 7 pagi.

heechul membuka pintunya lebar, dan mempersilahkan chanyeol memasuki rumahnya. "Baekhyun terbiasa bangun sekitar jam 7... katanya karena sekolahnya masuk jam 8, dia tidak ingin menunggu bel masuk terlalu lama.. tapi malah sering membuatnya hampir terlambat..hhh benar-benar anak itu." Heechul berjalan masuk sambil berbicara bersama chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum penuh arti, "Hahaha.. ternyata dia sungguh unik, aku suka.."

"Ehh.. kau berani menyukai anak jhumma?" Oh chullie jhumma tak taukah kau jika arti suka yang dipikaran chanyeol berbeda dengan yang kau pikirkan.

"Hehehe... tentu saja jhumma, aku sudah tertarik padanya sejak pertama kali bertemu."

"Yah tentu saja kau tertarik... anakku memang sangat manis bukan."

Heechul menyunggingkan senyumnya yang disambut senyuman manis oleh chanyeol.

"Kka.. pergilah kekamar baekhyun, dan bangunkan dia.. dia harus belajar menjadi anak yang rajin sepertimu."

.

.

.

chanyeol menaiki setiap anak tangga, berjalan menelusuri lorong hingga berhenti didepan ruangan berpintu cokelat yang dirinya sudah tau itu adalah kamar baekhyun.

Kriet~~

Chanyeol membuka pelan pintu kamar baekhyun pelan dan retinanya menangkap gumpalan yang bergelung ditengah kasur berukuran king size itu.

"Hahh... kurasa dia benar-benar lelah, kemarin kulihat sepagi itu dia sudah bangun.. atau mungkin memang inilah kebiasaan aslinya.. entahlah."

Setelah bermonolog ria, chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya kearah tubuh baekhyun dan menarik selimut yang menutupi tubuh baekhyun. Chanyeol merebahkan tubuhnya dan memeluk tubuh baekhyun, membuat yang dipeluk merasa sesak karena pergerakannya terbatasi.

"Enghhh.. eomma.. tumben sekali kau membangunkanku seperti ini." Terdengar suara serak khas orang bangun tidur.

"Bangun sayang... ini sudah pagi, kau tak ingin pangeran tampanmu ini menunggu lama bukan."

Auchh

Mendengar suara bass yang kemarin mendesahkan namanya membuat baekhyun terlonjak kaget dan langsung mendudukkan tubuhnya, membuat tangan chanyeol otomatis melepaskan rengkuhannya dan pantat seksinya terasa sedikit sakit.

"Hey, kenapa reaksimu seperti itu..aku kan hanya membangunkanmu dengan cara yang romatis princess."

"Kau... apa yang kau lakukan dikamarku sepagi ini hehh.. dan jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan menjijikkan itu."

"Tenanglah sayang.. kemarin kan aku sudah mengatakan akan menjemputmu, apakah kebiasaanmu memang bangun telat seperti ini, ini sudah jam 7."

"MWO... ini semua gara-gara kau, aku jadi kelelahan dan bangun terlambat."

Baekhyun segera beranjak dari kasurnya, dan berjalan tertatih menuju kamar mandi karena memang holenya terasa sedikit sakit. Chanyeol yang memperhatikan baekhyun hingga masuk kekamar mandi mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tasnya. Dia menunggu sambil mengelilingi kamar baekhyun sampai dia menemukan sebuah pigura yang diletakkan terbalik di meja belajar milik baekhyun. Chanyeol membaliknya dan melihat foto baekhyun dengan lelaki berkulit tan, "Apakah ini kekasih baekhyun? tapi kenapa baekhyun seperti tidak pernah disentuh, padahal wajah anak berkulit hitam ini terlihat sangat mesum."

lucu sekali saat orang mesum memanggil orang lain dengan sebutan mesum juga.

Cklek

Chanyeol buru-buru meletakkan pigura itu keposisi semula saat dia mendengar suara pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka dan memperlihatkan baekhyun yang keluar dengan memakai bathrobenya. Baekhyun tanpa memperdulikan chanyeol berjalan menuju lemarinya dan mengambil seragamnya, baekhyun akan kembali masuk kekamar mandi sebelum sebuah suara menginterupsinya.. "baek.. kenapa kau masuk kekamar mandi lagi?"

"Tentu saja untuk berganti baju bodoh, aku tak ingin melakukannya disini..."

"Kenapa? Karena ada aku?.." chanyeol memotong kalimat baekhyun.

"Tenanglah, aku tak akan melakukannya.. aku kasihan melihat kau berjalan terseok seperti itu."

"Hehh.. ternyata kau masih punya rasa kasihan juga.. mengingat kau kemarin menggagahiku dengan kasar."

"Hei.. tapi kau juga menikmatinya bukan?"

"Huhh.. aku kan hanya terbawa suasana"

"Sama saja sayang~..." chanyeol berjalan kekasur baekhyun, mengambil barang yang dikeluarkan dari tasnya tadi dan berjalan mendekati baekhyun yang hanya menunggu apa yang akan dilakukan chanyeol.

"Ini.. kubelikan salep untuk mengurangi rasa sakit diholemu..." Chanyeol menyodorkan barang yang ternyata salep tadi kepada baekhyun. Dan dengan senyum mesumnya... "apa kau mau kubantu untuk mengoleskannya?"

"Cih.. dasar park mesum, aku bisa melakukannya sendiri." Baekhyun mengambil salep dari tangan chanyeol dan masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

.

setelah dikamar mandi baekhyun melepas bathrobenya dan memakai seragam atasnya, di mencolek sedikit salep tadi dan mengarahkan jarinya kearah lubangnya.

"Huhh..kenapa ini sulit.. aku tak bisa melihat dibagian mana yang memar."

Baekhyun teringat akan tawaran chanyeol yang ingin membantunya. "Tidak..tidak.. aku tidak mau meminta bantuan park mesum itu tapi jika aku tak melakukannya dengan cepat, aku akan terlambat kesekolah."

Setelah menimbang pemikirannya, akhirnya..

Cklek

Chanyeol menoleh dan mendapati kepala baekhyun yang terlihat keluar dari pintu.

"Hey park mesum.. mmm.. a-aku.. butuh bantuanmu."

"Hahahaha... tadi kau bilang bisa melakukannya sendiri..." chanyeol tertawa dan menghampiri baekhyun yang sedang mempoutkan bibirnya.

Chanyeol masuk kedalam kamar mandi dan melihat baekhyun yang hanya memakai atasan seragam sekolahnya. Sedikit meneguk ludahnya chanyeol menyuruh baekhyun untuk..

"Menungginglah aku akan mengoleskannya dengan cepat."

"Tapi berjanjilah kau tak akan melakukan lebih."

"Ya..Aku juga tau baek.. aku juga tak ingin memakanmu dan membuat kita terlambat kesekolah."

Baekhyun menunggingkan pantatnya dihadapan chanyeol, dan sedikit melihat kebelakang...

"Auchh...YAKK park mesum, sudah kubilang jangan berbuat lebih.."

"Hehehe... maaf baek, pantatmu sungguh menggoda." Chanyeol hanya menampilkan cengiran idiotnya setelah mengigit bokong sintal baekhyun.

Chanyeol akhirnya fokus untuk mengobati hole baekhyun, dia mulai mengambil salepnya dan mengoleskannya dilubang baekhyun yang memerah.

Ssshhhh

Baekhyun menahan rasa dingin dan perih disekitar holenya, tapi lama kelamaan..."Sshhhh...nghh..yeol...sudahh." baekhyun seharusnya tak mempercayai si park mesum ini, chanyeol malah menggerakkan jarinya keluar masuk dilubang baekhyun. "Sebentar lagi baek.. ini agar lubangmu cepat sembuh." -alasan-

"Kita akan terlambat.."

Auchh

Dan akhirnya dengan tidak rela chanyeol mengeluarkan jarinya dan keluar dari kamar mandi setelah menepuk pantat baekhyun, disusul baekhyun yang keluat setelah baekhyun mengenakan celananya.

.

.

Baekhyun menuruni tangga dan berjalan kearah dapur dengan chanyeol yang mengekor dibelakangnya, dilihatnya sang eomma sedang meletakkan roti panggang yang sudah jadi diatas piring.

"Eh.. kenapa lama sekali.. apa baekhyun sulit dibangunkan yeol, maafkan jhumma ne.. sudah merepotkanmu." Heechul yang melihat anaknya mengambil air mengalihkan perhatiannya pada chanyeol yang berdiri didekat meja makan.

"Tidak apa-apa, kurasa baekhyun memang kelelahan karena aktivitas kita kemarin."

Uhukk uhukk

Baekyun yang mendengar jawaban chanyeol langsung tersedak, dia menolehkan wajahnya dan memberikan death glare gratis yang disambut dengan seringaian mesum khas sang idiot.

"Pelan-pelan sayang~..."

Setelah baekhyun menyelesaikan acara tersedaknya dengan meminum air lagi, dia mengambil rotinya lalu mengecup pipi eommanya kemudian menyusul chanyeol yang akan berjalan keluar ruang makan, "dan chanyeol..." suara heechul yang mengintetupsinya membuat chanyeol berhenti kemudian menolehkan kepalanya pada heechul...

"bisakah kau membantu ajhumma untuk membangunkan baekhyun setiap pagi.."

Dan ditanggapi dengan senyum lebarnya "dengan senang hati ajhumma."

Baekhyun yang mendengar permintaan eommanya sontak melotot tak percaya...

"Eomma~~..." sebelum baekhyun menyelesaikan kalimatnya, chanyeol menarik baekhyun dan menyeretnya keluar, tentu dengan tarikan sayang.

_Apa kau bercanda.._

_Eomma aku tak mau..._

_Eommaaaaa..._

"Kami berangkat dulu ajhumma. .." rengekan baekhyun tenggelam oleh suara bass chanyeol, yang disambut kekehan oleh heechul.

.

.

.

"Lepas bodoh...aku bisa berjalan sendiri." Setelah lepas dari genggaman chanyeol, Baekhyun berjalan menuju gerbang dengan kecepatan sedang, karena memang pantatnya sudah sedikit lebih baik dari pada sebelum chanyeol mengoleskan krim yang menurut baekhyun sangat ajaib itu.

Chanyeol yang melihat baekhyun akan keluar gerbang segera masuk kedalam mobilnya dan menyusul baekhyun. Setelah berada didekat baekhyun chanyeol menurunkan kaca mobilnya.

"Hei baek, kenapa kau tak masuk kedalam mobilku." Sambil terus menyetir dan sesekali melihat kedepan chanyeol bertanya pada baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya mendengus mendengar pertanyaan chanyeol, " huh..aku bisa berangkat sendiri, aku ingin naik bus seperti biasa."

"Aku kan sudah mengatakan padamu kalau kau harus berangkat bersamaku."

"Kau yang mengatakannya, bahkan aku tidak pernah menyetujuinya."

Chanyeol benar-benar frustasi mengahadapi baekhyun yang ternyata keras kepala ini. "Cepatlah baek... sebentar lagi gerbang akan ditutup."

Setelah melihat jam tangannya, baekhyun berhenti dan berpikir sejenak. Chanyeol yang melihat baekhyun berhenti berjalan juga menghentikan mobilnya. Baekhyun sebenarnya gengsi jika harus menerima ajakan chanyeol, tapi dia juga tidak ingin terlambat masuk kesekolah. Dengan ogah-ogahan akhirnya..

"Baiklah, aku akan berangkat bersamamu. Tapi ingat..saat pulang sekolah aku boleh pulang bersama siapapun yang aku mau."

Bragh

Baekhyun menutup pintu mobil chanyeol dengan kasar, setelah memasukkan tubuhnya kedalam mobil sport mahal itu.

"Tergantung.." jawab chanyeol dan mulai menjalankan mobilnya.

"Apa yang kau maksud dengan tergantung, dan hei.. cepatkan mobilmu, katamu kita sudah hampir terlambat."

"Tentu saja tergantung dengan siapa kau akan pulang, jika kau pulang dengan anak laki-laki yang berstatus seme, aku dengan senang hati akan menculikmu dan 'menidurimu' sampai lubangmu melar..." baekhyun melongo tak percaya dengan kefrontalan chanyeol.

"Dan untuk terlambat, itu memang yang aku inginkan sayang." Jawaban chanyeol membuat baaekhyun yang merasa keselamatan lubangnya terancam, mencoba membuka pintu mobil chanyeol dengan kasar. "Buka pintunya, aku mau turun disini saja...cepat buka park."

Chanyeol yang mendengar teriakan baekhyun hanya terkekeh pelan dan melihat jam tangannya, setelah dikiranya sudah cukup untuk membuat mereka terlambat, chanyeol melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh hingga sampai didepan gerbang sekolah 15 menit setelah pintu gerbang tertutup.

Baekhyun turun lalu menghampiri penjaga gerbang, "ajhussi jebal... bukakan gerbangnya ne~."

"Eh baekhyun, ku kira kau tidak masuk.. tumben sekali kau terlambat sungguhan, biasanya kau datang saat gerbang akan ditutup kurang satu meter."

Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya imut, membuat sang penjaga meneguk ludahnya kasar, chanyeol yang melihat gelagat 'kelaparan' dari sang penjaga gerbang turun dari mobilnya. "Sudahlah pak, bukakan saja.. kalau kau tidak mau membukanya. Panggilkan ahn saem saja, dia kan guru konseling disini."

Ajhussi penjaga itupun langsung menyetujui perintah chanyeol dan memanggilkan pak ahn. Tak selang beberapa lama, seorang pria tinggi berwajah cukup tampan mendatangi mereka, dan menyuruh sang penjaga membuka pintu gerbang.

Chanyeol kembali masuk kedalam mobil dan mengemudikannya ketempat parkir, setelah memarkirkan mobilnya dia kembali ketempat baekhyun yang sedang berhadapan dengan ahn seongsaenim.

"Jadi.. byun baekhyun.. apa yang membuatmu terlambat." Guru ahn menatap baekhyun yang menundukkan kepalanya dengan tatapan yang mengintimidasi. Baekhyun hanya menunduk diam tak beranu menjawab pertanyaan gurunya. Baekhyun hanya terbiasa hampir terlambat, tapi jika terlambat sungguhan dalam sejarahnya adalah hari ini. Guru ahn yang tidak mendapatkan jawaban dari baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada chanyeol yang baru saja menghampirinya.

"Dan kau anak baru... bukankah hari ini hari kedua kau masuk sekolah heh.. berani-beraninya kau sampai terlambat seperti ini."

Chanyeol hanya memutar bola matanya malas. "Mian.."

"kau.. jangan karena kau lama dinegeri orang kau lupa bagaimana cara berbicara yang sopan dengan orang yang lebih tua darimu."

"jwe...jwe-songhamnida saem..." bukan, bukan chanyeol yang bicara tergagap seperti itu... "chanyeol, terlambat karena menjemputku." Kedua orang itu sontak menatap baekhyun dengan tatapan yang berbeda.

"Eoh... akhirnya kau mau buka suara, dan kau anak baru belajarlah bahasa formal kembali dari baekhyun."

Chanyeol hanya diam saja menunggu sesuatu yang sangat dinantinya.

"Baiklah... karena kalian sudah hampir menghabiskan satu jam pelajaran, bersihkan semua kamar mandi yang berada dilantai 3. Aku akan mengechecknya saat istirahat ke 1, dan kalian harus tetap berada disana sampai aku datang."

Tak disangka chanyeol, ternyata keuntungan datang 2 kali lipat dari apa yang diharapkannya. Baekhyun melongo tak percaya, bagaimana tidak...

"Apa ? Semua kamar mandi dilantai 3? Jumlahnya ada 5 saem...Apa saem serius?"

"Ye byun baekhyun, apa kau ingin aku menambahkan hukumanmu?"

"Ti-tidak saem.. ta-tapi..."

"A-a-a...tidak ada tapi-tatapian, cepat kerjakan..jika kalian tidak membersihkan sampai waktu yang aku tetapkan, pulang sekolah kalian akan mendapat tambahan hukuman lagi."

"Baiklah saem..." baekhyun berjalan meninggalkan chanyeol yang tanpa disuruhpun mengekor dibelakangnya. Chanyeol memperhatikan setiap langkah baekhyun, setiap lekukan tubuh yang transparan diseragam putihnya,juga pantat baekhyun yang bergoyang keatas dan kebawah.

Tanpa disadari, chanyeol meneguk ludahnya susah. Tangannya benar-benar gatal ingin memegang, mengelus dan meremas bongkahan padat itu. Setelah menaiki berpuluh anak tangga itu akhirnya mereka sampai dilantai 3, lantai khusus untuk siswa yang berada ditahun terakhir. Baekhyun mulai berjalan di kamar mandi pertama yang berada diujung koridor, dekat dengan kelas XII A.

"Huhh...ini semua gara-gara kau park, seharusnya aku tak mengikuti mulut busukmu itu." Baekhyun mengomel sambil mengambil alat pembersih yang berada dipojokkan kamar mandi. Chanyeol yang mendengar omelan baekhyun hanya tersenyum misterius dan menghampiri baekhyun sambil memeluknya dari belakang.

"Hei park, jangan berbuat macam-macam, aku tidak ingin ahn saem menambah hukuman kita lagi idiot." Maki baekhyun sambil meronta dipelukan chanyeol. Chanyeol menjulurkan kepalanya dan menolehkan tepat dihadapan baekhyun, dan...

CUP

Kecupam singkat dilayangkan chanyeol dibibir mungil yang sekarang sudah menjadi candunya itu. "Siapa yang mengajarimu bicara sekasar itu hmmm."

Ssshhh

Chanyeol mengirup aroma yang menguar dari tubuh baekhyun, benar-benar candu yang sangat memabukkan. Chanyeol akhirnya melepaskan rengkuhannya, dan berjalan mengambil alat pembersih yang lain meninggalkan baekhyun yang diam mematung.

"Hei..kau bilang tidak ingin mendapat hukuman tambahan, cepat selesaikan."

"Huhh..." baekhyun hanya mendengus kasar dan mulai membersihkan kembali.

.

.

.

30 menit sudah dan mereka baru sampai dikamar mandi ke-3. "Hhh...aku sungguh lelah, yeol apa kau membawa minuman di tasmu."

"Huh..kau kira aku bocah yang membawa botol minuman kemana-mana."

"Mungkin saja..."

Cklek

Sebuah suara menginterupsi percakapan mereka, seorang anak laki-laki berambut coklat masuk sambil menundukkan kepalanya, saat dirinya merasa tidak sendiri tempat itu dia mengadahkan kepalanya dan menatap 2 orang yang juga sedang menatapnya.

"Eh, baekhunnie..sedang apa kau disini? Dan siapa bocah ini, kenapa aku tak pernah melihatnya."

Chanyeol menatap anak yang berada didepannya, "_baekhynnie? panggilan itu terlalu manis jika anak ini hanya kenal biasa. Apa dia orang yang dekat dengan baekhyun, ehhh tunggu dulu..bukankah dia..."_

Degg

Degg

"Jonginnie hyung.. kau sudah kembali?" Baekhyun berjalan menghampiri anak yang dipanggilnya Jonginnie tadi, atau lebih tepatnya bernama asli Kim Jongin. Disambut rengkuhan hangat sang pemilik nama itu,membuat jantungnya sedikit menggila. Orang yang dirindukannya akhirnya kembali, setahun tak bertemu benar-benar menguras emosinya, dia bahagia, sangat.

"Yeah..aku baru kembali kemarin, dan mulai masuk sekolah hari ini, omong-omong tubuhmu bau baek, kekeke..." baekhyun langsung melepaskan rengkuhan jongin dan menatapnya sebal, sambil mencium bau tubuhnya. "...tapi aku suka." Dan jongin langsung menarik baekhyun kedalam pelukannya lagi.

"Eghmmm..." chanyeol yang merasa diabaikan mencoba untuk mengalihkan perhatian kedua orang yang sedang berlovey dovey itu.

Baekhyun kembali melepaskan pelukan Jongin, "ah ye.. jongin hyung, dia teman baruku..anak pindahan dari USA."

Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya kepada chanyeol dan mengulurkan tangannya... "Jongin, Kim Jongin..atau kau bisa memanggilku Kai." Disambut dengan uluran tangan chanyeol.. "Chanyeol..park chanyeol, kekasih baekhyun." Kedua orang yang mendengar pernyataan chanyeol melotot tak percaya, Jongin yang mendengar perkataan Chanyeol melayangkan tatapan tajamnya kemanik chanyeol yang juga sedang menatapnya tak kalah tajam.

"What the.. apa yang kau maksud dengan kekasihmu eoh.. jangan dengarkan dia hyung, dia memang idiot." Baekhyun berusaha meyakinkan Jongin, ia tak mau Jonginnya salah paham, eh..Jonginnya? Tunggu..biar aku jelaskan. Baekhyun sebenarnya menyukai Jongin karena memang entah karena dia terlalu polos,dia mengartikan perasaan sukanya sebatas seperti menyukai hyung atau sahabat-sahabatnya. Tetapi saat chanyeol menyentuhnya, dia sedikit bisa membedakan, antara nafsu, suka dan cinta.

"_Ahaa... ternyata baekhyun menyukai anak ini.. pantas saja dia menyimpan fotonya, huhh, dan kurasa anak ini juga menyukai baekhyun. Waaahh Ini akan menjadi permainan yang hebat._" Kedua orang yang melihat chanyeol tersenyum aneh hanya bergidik ngeri. "_Ahh.. kurasa anak ini kemasukan hantu kamar mandi",_ pikir mereka bersamaan.

"Hey baek, kau tadi belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

Suara Jongin akhirnya mengembalikan kesadarannya, "O-o..ah ye.. aku disini karena mendapat hukuman hyung, aku tadi terlambat."

"Tumben sekali kau terlambat, biasanya hanya hampir." Jongin yang sangat mengerti baekhyun, sedikit bingung mendengar baekhyun yang benar-benar terlambat saat ini. Sambil berbicara jongin melangkahkan kakinya ke bilik khusus dan menyelesaikan tujuannya tadi, yaitu buang air.

"Ne... semua itu gara-gara bocah ini hyung."

Jongin yang sudah menyelesaikan acara buang airnya menuju wastafel dan mencuci tangannya, sambil mengernyit bingung... "ehh..apa hubungannya dengan chanyeol?"

"Ya karena kemarin dia sudah membuatku kelelahan karena harus mengajaknya berkeliling sekolah, dan malamnya dia juga..." oops hampir saja baekhyun keceplosan. "Dia juga...mmm.." baekhyun berpikir untuk memberikan alasan lain. "Dia juga memintaku untuk menemaninya melihat rumahku, yah..begitu."

Chanyeol hanya diam melihat dua orang yang terus mengobrol itu sambil terus menyelesaikan hukumannya. "Kenapa dia ingin melihat-lihat rumahmu?".

"Ah ye.. aku juga belum mengatakan padamu hyung, selain teman kelas baru, dia juga tetangga baruku."

"Ahh begitu.. baiklah baek, aku harus kembali kekelas, dan bagaimana jika nanti kau pulang bersamaku?"

"Jinjja..." chanyeol hanya memutar bola mata malas saat melihat antusiasme baekhyun mendengar ajakan Jongin, "Aku mau~~~.."

"Kutunggu nanti diparkiran..." setelah mendengar persetujuan baekhyun, Jongin keluar dan menyempatkan dirinya untuk mengusak rambut baekhyun.

.

.

Baekhyun teringat akan hukumannya, dia berbalik dan akan memulai untuk membersihkan kembali, tapi... "ehh.. sudah bersih..." baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya kepada chanyeol yang sedang bersandar di wastafel, yang kini sedan menatapnya malas, "hehehehe... mian, aku terlalu asik." Baekhyun hanya membalas tatapan chanyeol dengan cengiran anehnya.

Chanyeol keluar dan kini baekhyunlah yang menggekor dibelakangnya menuju kamar mandi keempat.

-Skip-

Cklek~~

Brakk

Klik

Bakhyun membuka pintu dan memasuki kamar mandi terakhir yang berada dipaling pojok disusul chanyeol yang menutup pintu dengan keras dan menyalakan saklar lampu.

"Ya tuhan... kenapa yang ini seram sekali, iuhh..sangat kotor, kurasa kamar mandi ini jarang dipakai." Chanyeol hanya diam mendengar baekhyun yang kini sedang mengambil sikat dan ember, kamar mandi ini sangat temaram. "_Ahh..suasana yang sangat mendukung._" Sebuah seringaian seram tercetak diwajah tampan chanyeol.

Chanyeol menarik baekhyun berdiri, membuat sikat yang dipegang baekhyun terlepas. "Ada apa lagi yeommmpphh." Tanpa basa-basi chanyeol langsung membungkam bibir baekhyun dengan bibirnya. Sedangkan baekhyun melotot tak percya, firasatnya benar-benar akan terjadi. Bokongnya tidak akan selamat.

"Lempph..pashhmmppphhhh.."

Baekhyun berusaha menjauhkan chanyeol dengan memukul dadanya. Chanyeol mencekal tangan baekhyun dan mendorong tubuhnya pelan agar mau mengikuti pergerakannya menuju salah satu bilik kamar mandi, meskipun luarnya sangat kotor, tapi ternyata setiap biliknya cukup bersih.

"Chan...aku tidak mau melakukannya lagi." Baekhyun menyentak cekalan chanyeol setelah chanyeol menyudahi ciumannya.

"Diamlah baek, aku tau kau menikmatinya..."

Sshhh aanghh

Suara laknat yang dibenci baekhyun lolos begitu saja saat chanyeol menyambar lehernya. Chanyeol mengikat tangan baekhyun kedepan menggunakan dasinya, kemudian membuka semua kancing seragam baekhyun dan mengalungkan tangan baekhyun kelehernya. Chanyeol menurunkan ciumannya kenipple baekhyun,

Jilat

Kulum

Sedot

Gigit..

"Angghh chanhh..stohphh phleasehh.."

Mendengar dasahan tertahan baekhyun membuat chanyeol tersenyum remeh, bagaimana tidak.. baekhyun meminta untuk berhenti sedangkan tanganya terus meremas rambut chanyeol dan menekan kepala chanyeol agar menghisap nipplenya lebih dalam.

"Chan cukup... kau pikir kau siapa eoh..memperlakukanku seperti ini."

Chanyeol mendudukkan tubuh baekhyun diatas kloset dan melepaskan celana yang baekhyun dengan susah payah, karena baekhyun yang tak bisa berhenti Menggerakkan kakinya dan sepatu yang masih baekhyun pakai.

Aaghkk

Nikmat bercampur sakit baekhyun rasakan saat chanyeol mengigit paha bagian dalamnya, "sudah kukatakan jangan membuatku kembali mengatakan jika kau itu milikku byun, dan perlu kau tau aku tak suka melihatmu bersama anak bernama jongin tadi."

Sebenernya apa yang kau inginkan park chanyeol, kau hanya mempermainkan baekhyun, tapi kau juga tak ingin dia bersama orang lain.

Ahh...kurasa aku tau...!

"Kau gila park, bagaimana bisa kau mengklaim orang yang baru satu hari kau kenal sebagai milikmu huh.. dan kau sudah menyentuhku dengan seenaknya."

Chanyeol menghentikan aktivitasnya dan menatap baekhyun.

DEGG

Baekhyun terpaku karena tatapan chanyeol yang lebih dingin dan tajam dari biasanya.

"Seharusnya kau menghentikanku sejak kemarin, kenapa kau baru mengatakannya sekarang, sudahlah.. aku sudah tak brnafsu untuk menyetuhmu."

Kemudian dia beranjak keluar bilik setelah melepas dasi yang digunakannya untuk mengikat tangan baekhyun.

KRINGG KRINGG KRINGG

Tepat setelah chanyeol keluar dari kamar mandi, bel istirahat berbunyi. Baekhyun cepat-cepat memakai kembali seragamnya. Dan tak selang berapa lama...

TAP

TAP

TAP

"Byun baekhun.. kenapa belum selesai,?" Guru ahn datang dan memeriksa kamar mandi yang belum sempat mereka bersihkan.

"Mm..a-..ng..i-itu..maaf saem, kami tadi terlalu capek dan beristirahat, ternyata membuat hukuman kami tidak selesai pada waktu yang kau tentukan."

"Dan dimana anak baru itu heh..?"

"Chan-chanyeol...mm..di-dia.."

Cklek

"Aku disini saem, aku dari kantin untuk membeli minuman, karena kulihat baekyun sangat kelelahan tadi." Sebenarnya chanyeol tadi ingin kekelas, tapi saat dilihatnya ahn saem berjalan kearahnya dia memutar arah dan menuju kantin untuk membeli air sebagai alasannya.

Baekhyun sedikit bernafas lega saat chanyeol datang , karena dia kira chanyeol tidak akan kembali lagi.

"Aku tetap tidak mau mentolerir hukuman kalian, pulang sekolah kalian harus menyusun buku diperpustakaan."

Mendengar putusan dari gurunya baekhyun langsung lemas, sedangkan chanyeol malah tersenyum misterius.

TBC

Tralalalala... maafkan daku yang hampir seminggu nggk update..

Btw kenapa pas aku baca ulang ceritanya itu banyak kata yang hilang yah? Ada yang tau? Ato mungkin itu keteledoran aku ... hehehe mianhae^^v

And karena aku bikin ini setiap chapternya itu spontan, ya maaf maaf aja kalo rada gak nyambung ato keliatan soal jam...yang chap 1 udah aku ganti jadi jam 7...soalnya menurut aku jam 6 itu terlau pagi... hoho

Sebenernya bisa aja update 2 hari sekali, tp berhubung supportnya kurang jadi rada ogah2'an..wkwkwk u know what I mean..aku nggk pernah mau narget yang review berapa tp please.. ini yang follow diatas 50 udah chap 3 loh..masih aja dibwah 100 :( aku direview "lanjut" aja itu udah seneng, apalagi yang ngritik, bash and ngasih saran.

And then..Aku kmaren baca review dari

"indah byunjungkim" bingung siapa yang bakal bilang just friend.. chan ato baekhyun? Hahahaha ternyata ada juga yang nanya ini.. aku nggk mau ngasih tau ahh kekeke.

Udahan cuap-cuapnya...ㅋㅋㅋㅋ makasih buat yang baca, fav, follow and nyempetin review. Maaf nggk disebutin satu2 kayak author yang lain^^v hehe

Okay see ya~~~

Saranghae


	5. Chapter 5

HE SAID "JUST FRIEND"

Main cast :

- Byun Baekhyun

- Park Chanyeol

Cast bertambah setiap dibutuhkan..hehe cerita dan bahasa mungkin masih tetep sama amburadulnya seperti fic aku sebelumnya.

Silahkan menghina saya karena itu hak anda.

Warning

Boy x Boy, ooc, Mpreg, yaoi, bed scene, & typos everywhere.

Under 18 just click [X] button.

Dosa tanggung sendiri~~~

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

.

.

.

CEKIDHOOT

.

.

.

Setelah mendapat pernyataan dari gurunya, baekhyun dan chanyeol memilih untuk pergi kekantin. Sesampainya disana Baekhyun yang melihat sahabat-sahabatnya berkumpul menghampiri mereka dengan lesu, sedangkan chanyeol memilih untuk makan sendiri dipojokan kantin, sambil mengawasi baekhyun tentunya.

"Ehh.. baekkie, kemana saja kau tadi..? Kenapa tak masuk kelas?" Celetuk luhan saat baekhyun mendudukkan pantatnya disebelah kyungsoo.

"Mwo? Baekhyun tak mengikuti pelajaran? Tumben sekali.." sahut tao sambil menyuap makanannya.

"Apa kau membolos..?" Kini kyungsoo yang bertanya sambil menatap raut wajah baekhyun yang sangat jelek, menurutnya.

"Huh.. aku tadi terlambat, jadi ahn saem.."

"Hei..boleh kami bergabung.." 2 namja tampan memotong penjelasan baekhyun.

"Eh.. Jongin Hyung.." koor 4 orang namja manis yang duduk disitu, kecuali luhan dan baekhyun.

"Sehunnniiieeeeeeee..." pekikan manja dari namja manis yang tentunya sudah kalian tau siapa pemiliknya, bukan?

"Hai..baby.."

CUP

"Iyuuuuhhh...hahahhaha" canda yang lain saat sehun mengecup bibir luhan dan duduk disampingnya, sedangkan sehun dan luhan hanya maklum dengan sifat teman-temannya, mereka hanya iri kekeke, pikir pasangan ini.

"Jongin hyung, kapan kau kembali dari Jepang?" Tao memulai pembicaraan mereka.

"Kemarin, sebenarnya aku langsung kemari, tapi hanya sebentar.. itupun saat kalian masih ada jam pelajaran." Salah satu dari mereka memberikan tatapan sangat merindu saat jongin menjawab pertanyaan tao.

"Ohh... sepertinya kau betah sekali disana hyu.. OMMO LAY APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN EOH?" perkataan xiumin terpotong saat dilihatnya lay sedang makan soup, bukan.. bukan soup xiumin yang jadi permasalahannya tapi bagaimana cara lay memakan soup itu, bagaimana tidak.. lay tidak menggunakan sendok untuk menyuapnya tapi menggigit pinggiran mangkuk dan menjungkirnya perlahan, membuat teman-temannya melongo tak percaya.

Sontak lay melepaskan gigitannya dan menatap teman-temannya sambil nyengir kuda, "kekekeke..aku hanya menyoba hal baru.." dan menggaruk belakang lehernya canggung.

"_dasar unicorn aneh_".. pikir mereka serempak.

.

.

.

"Ck...sudahlah, hyung bagaimana? Apa yang membuatmu betah disana, sampai setahun kau baru kembali kemari?"

"Hahaha... sebenernya waktuku hanya 3 bulan dijepang, tapi entah kenapa dan entah dari pihak siapa yang membuatku lebih lama dari waktu yang ditentukan."

"Arra..arra... oh ya baekhyun, kau tadi belum selesai menjelaskan, kenapa kau tadi tidak masuk kelas?" Luhan kembali bertanya pada baekhyun yang sedari tadi hanya diam mendengarkan mereka berbicara.

"Ehh.. baekhyun hyung tidak masuk kelas? Kenapa bisa?" Sehun kini ikut bertanya mendengar lontaran pertanyaan kekasihnya. Karena disini sehun yang paling muda, sehun memanggil baekhyun dan juga yang lain dengan sebutan hyung tetapi dia tidak mau memanggil luhan dengan sebutan hyung, karena posisi luhan adalah uke, katanya.

Baekhyun menatap teman-temannya yang kini menunggu jawaban baekhyun, sesangkan Jongin yang sudah mengetahui alasannya memilih untuk diam.

"Hn.. aku tadi terlambat, jadi ahn saem menghukumku untuk membersihkan semua kamar mandi dilantai 3." Baekhyun menjelaskan sambil menyeruput esnya.

"Mwo? Kau/hyung.. membersihkan semua kamar mandi dilantai 3? Sendiri?" Semua yang ada disitu kecuali Jongin memekik tak percaya.

"Tentu saja tidak... aku tadi berangkat bersama chanyeol karena takut tertinggal bus, tapi chanyeol malah mengemudikan mobilnya pelan dan membuat kami terlambat." Jelas baekhyun.

"Eits... chanyeol itu siapa?" Sehunvyang belum tau apa-apa kembali bertanya.

"Chanyeol itu teman kelas baru kami, dan kebetulan juga dia adalah tetangga baru baekhyun, begitu sehunnie.." kini luhan yang menjawab pertanyaan sehun.

"Bukan hanya itu... tadi juga dia membuat hukuman kami bertambah, oh iya hyung, aku nanti tidak bisa pulang bersamamu..?" Tambah baekhyun sambil menatap jongin.

"Kenapa bisa bertambah?... tak apa aku bisa menunggumu?" Jawab jongin dengan senyum manis dan dibalas senyuman yang tak kalah manis dari baekhyun, membuat seseorang mengepalkan tangannya dibawah meja.

"Tak usah hyung, aku tak mau merepotkanmu, kau bisa pulang jika bosan " Baekhyun yang tak enak mencoba menolak dengan halus.

"Yasudah, Jika kau terlalu lama, aku akan membantu menyelesaikan hukumanmu, eotteyo?"

"Hyung... kau itu baru kemarin sampai, sekarang sudah kembali sekolah, aku tak mau membuatmu terlalu capek."

"Aww~~ kalian manis sekali, kenapa kalian tidak menjadi sepasang kekasih saja?" Celetuk lay membuat baekhyun dan jongin tersipu.

"Aku selesai, maaf aku harus kembali kekelas.. ada tugas yang harus kuselesaikan." Seseorang yang mengepalkan tangannya tadi memilih kembali kekelas sambil tersenyum yang sudah sangat jelas dipaksakan itu. Membuat teman-temannya berpikir, ada apa dengannya?.

"_Ahh...ternyata ada sesuatu yang lebih menarik disini._" Ucapan pelan dari seseorang yang mengawasi mereka sedari tadi.

.

.

.

Chanyeol berdiri mengikuti orang yang baru saja meninggalkan meja baekhyun dan teman-temannya.

"Hey berhenti..." yang dipanggilpun tak juga menghentikan langkahnya. "Ah sial..kenapa aku lupa namanya.."

"Hey kau yang bermata bulat, berhentilah.."

Sontak yang bermata bulat itu langsung membalikkan tubuhnya, sebenarnya bukan hanya dia yang menolehkan kepalanya kepada chanyeol, tapi hampir seluruh yang berada dikoridor itu juga menatap chanyeol, hei..siapa yang tidak tertarik saat ada seseorang yang memanggil orang lain dengan menyebutkan fisiknya. Chanyeol tidak memperdulikan tatapan yang dilayangkan padanya, dia melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri orang yang dipanggilnya tadi.

"Mmmm.. chanyeol-ssi, kau.. memanggilku?"

"Yeah.. aku memanggilmu, karena aku lupa siapa namamu, jadi ya... maaf aku hanya ingat mata bulatmu saja."

"Hahaha... tak apa, memang ada keperluan apa kau memanggilku?"

"Mmm... begini, rrr..."

"Kyungsoo...do kyungsoo, jangan lupakan lagi ne..kekeke".

"Ahh ye... kyungsoo-ah, maaf jika kau tak suka, kita bicara informal saja ne?"

"Ne... tak apa yeol^^."

"Kau ..suka anak yang bernama Jongin itu kan?"

DEGG

Tubuh kyungsoo menegang.."Ti-Tidak.. apa yang kau bicarakan.." kyungsoo tertawa canggung karena pertanyaan chanyeol.

"Tak apa kyung, aku sudah memperhatikanmu sedari tadi, mm..mungkin bukan kau saja.. lebih tepatnya semua temanmu.. jujurlah."

"Maaf yeol.. aku harus kembali kekelasku.." kyungsoo membalikkan tubuhnya, tapi dengan cepat chanyeol mencekal tangannya, dan kata-kata chanyeol malah membuatnya enggan melangkahkan kakinya.

"Tunggu, aku... akan membantumu mendapatkan jonginmu itu.." kyungsoo yang tertarik langsung menolehkan kepalanya dan mengernyitkan alisnya sambil menatap chanyeol seolah bertanya, caranya?.

"Hahahaha... kau harus mengakuinya dulu!" Kata chanyeol sambil melepaskan tangan kyungsoo.

"Ya..ya..ya baiklah, aku menyukainya..bahkan sejak JHS dulu... sampai akhirnya aku sadar jika dia sekarang mulai menyukai baekhyun, aku juga tidak mau memusuhi mereka, aku terlalu sayang pada mereka semua.. walaupun pada akhirnya harus aku yang tersakiti."

"Ternyata kau orang baik, tak mungkin juga aku membuatmu menyakiti temanmu."

"Apa maksudmu eoh? Apa kau ingin menyakiti temanku."

"Tidak bisa dibilang menyakiti juga walau pada akhirnya harus ada yang tersakiti, aku... hanya ingin mendapatkan baekhyun sepenuhnya."

"Sudah kuduga..."

"Ne...?"

"Sudah kuduga, sejak kemarin melihat caramu menatap baekhyun, aku tau kau sudah tertarik kepadanya."

"So...?"

"Baiklah, aku akan membantumu, asal jangan pernah kau menyakiti sahabatku itu."

"Deal.. dan aku minta bantuanmu untuk mengajak jongin pulang sekolah nanti, bilang saja kalau baekhyun akan pulang bersamaku."

"Hn.." dan mereka berpisah dipersimpangan koridor itu.

.

Istorahat ke 2 -skip-

.

KRINGG KRINGG

Bel pelajaranpun berbunyi, baekhyun dan luhan memasuki kelas mereka. Sesuai janjinya kemarin kepada taeyong, baekhyun kembali duduk dibangkunya sendiri. Baekhyun sangat enggan untuk menatap chanyeol, karena menurutnya chanyeol adalah sumber kesialan didalam hidupnya.

"_Gila, baru 2 hari dia datang.. tapi hidupku sudah jauh berubah_."

"_Gila, baru 2 hari bersamanya, tapi sudah membuatku seperti ini._"

Kalian sungguh tau bukan siapa yang berpikir seperti itu, tentunya dua orang yang berbeda.

.

.

-pelajaran terakhir-

Choi saem datang dan memulai pelajaran mereka, semuanya berjalan dengan baik sampai...

AAAAnghhmmp

Satu suara ya sukses membuat semua kepala yang berada diruangan itu menoleh kebelakang, lebih tapatnya seseorang yang duduk dibangku paling pojok.

"Ada apa byun baekhyun? Kenapa kau..rr.. mendesah?" Choi saem bertanya sambil sedikit berpikir, kenapa muridnya mengeluarkan suara desahan seperti itu.

"Ng.. ti-tidak saem, siapa yang mendesah, aku hanya..ng.. aku hanya sedikit menguap, yah menguap..oamhhh.." baekhyun merutuki chanyeol yang menahan tawa sambil menutup mulut disampingnya.

"Apa kau ingin mencuci wajahmu dulu?"

"Tidak saem, kita lanjutkan saja pelajarannya, maafkan kesalahanku tadi." Sambil berdiri baekhyun menundukkan tubuhnya kearah teman-teman kelasnya.

Baekhyun kembali duduk, dan choi saem pun kembali melanjutkan pelajaran mereka yang tertunda. Sambil berbisik pelan " kenapa kau melakukan itu bodoh, kau bilang tadi sudah tidak bernafsu untuk menyentuhku."

"Kekeke... itu kan tadi manis, tapi sekarang aku sangat bernafsu untuk menyentuhmu, seharusnya kau tau.. kalau aku tidak bisa bernafas tanpa mencium tubuhmu, hmmsss...ahh" bisik chanyeol tak kalah pelan sambil menghirup leher baekhyun, untung saja penghuni kelas yang lain sibuk memperhatikan choi saem yang sedang menulis dipapan.

Chanyeol kembali mengarahkan tangannya ke penis baekhyun. .

Ctak

Ctakk

Tepukan pelan baekhyun ditangan nakal chanyeol yang mencoba untuk meremas penisnya lagi. Baekhyun mencoba berbagai cara mulai dari mencubit dan menghalanginya, tapi tetap saja chanyeol lebih kuat darinya.

Daripada dirinya mengganggu pelajaran lagi, baekhyun memilih untuk membungkam mulutnya dengan tangannya. Chanyeol yang melihat baekhyun menyerah akhirnya melancarkan aksinya, chanyeol mulai memijat penis baekhyun dari luar dan mengurutnya perlahan, membuahkan desahan tertahan dari sang pemilik..

Anghhmmmpp

Baekhyun berusaha keras menahan desahannya, chanyeol yang menatap lurus kedepan berbisik pelan.. "mendesahlah sayang..."

Hmmm ahh...

Baekhyun benar-benar tersiksa, dia tidak ingin mendesah sepelan ini...

Klik

Sreett

Suara pengait dan resleting celana yang dibuka membuat baekhyun membelalakkan matanya, dia menurunkan tangannya dan mencoba untuk menghalau tangn chanyeol lagi, tapi sial sungguh sial.. takdir baekhyun memang harus selalu kalah dengan chanyeol.

Baekhyun kembali membuangkam mulutnya saat chanyeol mengeluarkan penisnya dari celananya.

Sssshhhh... ahnn

Chanyeol terus menggerakkan tangannya keatas dan kebawah, membelai penis baekhyun dengan sensual. Chanyeol mulai menggenggam penis baekhyun dan mengocoknya perlahan.

Ahmm..ouhh..channh

Desahan baekhyun semakin membuatnya bersemangat mengocok penis baekhyun dengan cepat.

Mmmhhh... anghh.. sebentar nghh lagihhh...

Baekhyun sangat menderita, sungguh.. dirinya sudah tidak bisa menahan untuk berteriak, dia menjaga agar suaranya tetap pelan.

Ahh...channhh lebih cepathh...

Chanyeol semakin mempercepat kocokannya saat dirasaenis baekhyun mulai berkedut ingin mengeluarkan isinya.

ANNGGHHHH

CROTTT / KRINGG KRINGG KRINGG

Desahan keras baekhyun saat mencapai klimaks tersamarkan karena suara bel pulang.

"Baiklah anak-anak, sampai bertemu lagi dipelajaran yang akan datang." Choi saem mengakhiri jam terakhir mereka.

"Baek, kau tidak apa-apa? " luhan yang tentu saja mendengar suara keras baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya setelah choi saem keluar.

"Ahh..hahh nehh luhannie, aku tadi ketiduran dan aku terbangun karena suara bel, aku hanya kaget."

"Benarkah, baiklah... aku duluan ne, sampai jumpa besok." Luhan meninggalkan baekhyun yang kini menetralkan nafasnya kembali.

"Alasan yang bagus sayang..."

Sllrrrpp

Chanyeol berbisik sambil mengemut telinga baekhyun. Chanyeol berdiri sambil memperhatikan baekhyun yang tetlihat sangat amat berantakan, so fvckin sexy this pretty namja.

Mmmhhhmm

Tanpa baehyun sadari, melihat chanyeol yang mengemut jari yang penuh dengan sprema itu membuat libidonya sedikit naik, sebelum chanyeol menyadarinya baekhyun dengan cepat membenarkan celananya lalu berdiri meninggalkan chanyeol yang masih asik dengan pekerjaannya.

"Spermamu benar-benar manis sayang.." ucap chanyeol sambil menyusul baekhyun yang berjalan keluar kelas sambil berblushing ria.

.

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan menuju perpustakaan, guru ahn bilang jika tugasnya sudah ditaruh diatas meja penjaga perpustakaan, jadi dirinya tak perlu lagi menunggu instruksi dari siapapun, karena penjaganya juga sudah pulang.

"Baekkie..."

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap orang yang memanggilnya. "Ehh.. Jongin hyung, kenapa belum pulang.?"

"_Kenapa anak ini masih disini, bukankah kyungsoo bilang akan mengajaknya pulang, dasar._" Batin chanyeol saat melihat jongin menghampiri baekhyun.

"Hehe.. kan sudah kukatakan jika aku ingin membantumu.."

"Tidak apa hyung... hyung pulang saja." Kyungsoo yang tadinya sudah mengikuti Jongin berpura-pura lewat di dekat mereka.

"Ehh kyung, kau juga baru pulang, kenapa tidak pulang bersama luhannie dan yang lain."

"Eoh baek, hi jongin hyung.. tidak, aku tadi sedikit menyelesaikan tugasku." Kyungsoo yang tersenyum tipis mengalihkan perhatiannya yang tadinya berpura-pura memeriksa buku yang dia bawa.

"Ahh.. bagaimana kalau jongin hyung saja yang mengantarmu pulang kyung, jadi aku tidak perlu membuat jongin hyung repot membantuku."

"Apa.. aku tidak merepotkan jongin hyung.?"

"Tentu saja tidak, iya kan hyung.?" Baekhyun mengubah perhatiannya kepada jongin yang sedang menatap kyungsoo intens.

"Ah.. ye, tak apa! Tentu saja Kau tak merepotkanku kyungsoo-ah"

"_Anak pintar... sekarang tidak ada yang akan menggangguku_."

Dan akhirnya Jongin dan kyungsoo pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun yang kini kembali berjalan, diikuti chanyeol tentunya. Baekhyun yang tau jika sedari tadi chanyeol dibelakangnya hanya diam, dia masih kesal karena chanyeol sudah membuatnya malu didalam kelas tadi.

Cklek

Brakk

Baekhyun membuka pintu dan ditutup oleh chanyeol dengan keras. Baekhyun melangkah memasuki perpustakaan menuju meja penjaga dan menemukan setumpuk buku beserta catatan diatasnya yang berisi...

"_Untuk Byun Baekhyun dan Park Chanyeol, sesuai konsekuensi kalian yang tidak menyelesaikan hukuman pertama, kalian mendapat hukuman tambahan untuk menata buku yang berada diatas meja ini sesuai dengan urutan abjad dan jenis buku tersebut._

_Sincerely,_

_Ahn Jaehyun_."

Baekhyun meletakkan note yang ditinggalkan guru ahn dimeja dan mulai menatap lemah tumpukan buku yang berada didepannya. Chanyeol yang melihat baekhyun merenung mendekatinya dan memeluk baekhyun dari belakang.

"Jadi... apa tugas kita kali ini hmm."

Baekhyun yang sudah malas melawan chanyeol akhirnya membiarkan chanyeol memeluknya sesuka hati.

"_Ya tuhan.. kalaupun pantatku hari ini tak selamat lagi, aku rela.. asalkan tidak ketahuan oleh siapapun, apalagi jongin hyung_." Pasrahlah sudah namja manis yang satu ini.

"Kita disuruh untuk menata setiap buku ini sesuai abjad."

"Jja, kalau begitu kita kerjakan."

Baekhyun memulai menata buku tersebut dengan ogah-ogahan sekaligus menahan rasa kesal, bagaimana tidak. Dia ingin hukumannya cepat selesai, tapi chanyeol dengan santainya mengerjakan hukuman mereka sambil sesekali menggerayangi tubuhnya.

.

.

.

"Hahh... akhirnya selesai juga." Kini baekhyun dan chanyeol duduk dipojokan perpustakaan sambil menikmati semilir angin yang berhembus dari jendela diatas kepala mereka.

"Baek..." tangan chanyeol mulai mengelus perut baekhyun dari luar seragam baekhyun.

"Apa kau tidak lelah yeol, ya tuhan...sebenarnya kau ini manusia apa bukan sih." Chanyeol yang mendengar ucapan baekhyun hanya terkekeh pelan.

" Entahlah sayang.. saat berada didekatmu membuat libidoku cepat meninggi."

"Nghh yeol... stopph.. tungguhh ouhh sebentar." Chanyeol menghentikan remasannya dipenis baekhyun saat baehyun mencoba menarik tangannya.

"Ada apa hmm?.."

"Begini..hahh..ingat aku melakukan ini bukan karena aku menyukaimu, just remaind you that we're just friends, entah kenapa saat bersamamu, libidoku juga naik dengan pesat, jujur saja aku tidak suka, tapi tubuhku juga tak mau menolaknya." Ingat baekhyun bukan tidak bisa bahasa inggris, hanya saja bahasa inggrisnya selalu dibawah rata-rata. Dia juga tidak tau apakah grammarnya saat bicara tadi benar atau tidak, sedangkan chanyeol..

"I know it baby..." dengan senyum dan winknya chanyeol menarik tubuh baekhyun agar duduk dipangkuannya. Baekhyun mengalungkan tangannya dileher chanyeol dan mendekatkan wajahnya, kemudian...

CUP

Sllrrrppp

Mmphhh...ccpkkh...cklaphh..mmmhh

Kedua bibir itu saling beradu, membelit lidah lawannya sambil menyedot dan menggigit pelan, membuat kecipak saliva terdengar sangat kontras diruangan yang sepi itu.

Chanyeol yang tak sabar membuka kancing seragam baekhyun dan melemparkannya kesembarang arah, kemudian melanjutkan dengan membuka celana baekhyun. Baekhyun kini juga tak sungkan untuk ikut bergerak, tangannya juga mulai mempreteli kancing seragam chanyeol sambil terus melanjutkan ciuman mereka.

Slllrrrrpp... mmmhhh... ahhnnhh..cpkkhh

Chanyeol yang suka dengan keagrrsifan baekhyun saat ini tersenyum disela-sela ciuman mereka, tapi tiba-tiba chanyeol menarik bibirnya dari lumatan baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang merasa kenikmatannya hilang langsung menatap chanyeol. "Kenapa menghentikanku?"

Serasa de javu, chanyeol terkekeh pelan. "Tak ingatkah kau saat menghentukanku dulu sayang~."

"Kau mau balas dendam ehh, bukannya posisinya tetap sama, aku yang sudah telanjang disini.. apa kau mau aku melepaskan celanamu lagi?"

"Bukan hanya melepaskan sayang, tapi puaskan aku.. aku ingin kau yang bergerak.."

Kali ini baekhyun yang menampakkan seringainya. "Dengan senang hati tuan park.."

Nghhh

Desah chanyeol saat baekhyun meremas penisnya dari luar. Baekhyun turun dari pangkuan chanyeol dan mulai membuak pengait serta menurunkan resleting celana chanyeol, kemudian menariknya kasar dan membuangnya.

Cup

Baekhyun mengecup penis chanyeol dari luar underwear yang masih chanyeol kenakan. Membuatnya langsung menegang karena melihat baekhyun yang sangat binal saat ini. Baekhyun mulai menggigit kecil penis chanyeol..

"Anghh.. baekhh.. don't teasehh mehh."

Baekhyun yang mendengar permintaan chanyeol menarik underwear chanyeol dan langsung menggenggam dan mengenyot penis chanyeol.

Mmbbbhh..mmbhhh

Baekyun sengaja mengeraskan suaranya saat melahap penis chanyeol, membuat sang pemilik semakin menegang. Sesekali baekhyun menjilati batang penis chanyeol dari atas kebawah sambil menggoda lubang kencing chanyeol.

Mmbbobb.. bbobb..

Suara baekhyun saat menyedot scrotumnya benar-benar sangat menggoda telinga chanyeol. Chanyeol yang tak tahan langsung menarik kepala baekhyun dan mendudukan lagi dipangkuannya.

"Kau benar-benar menggodaku kali ini, tahan sebentar..karena aku tak akan melakukan foreplay."

Setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya, chanyeol mulai memasukkan kepala penisnya pada lubang hangat baekhyun.

Arghhhmmmpp

Chanyeol kembali mencium bibir baekyun untuk mengalihkan rasa sakit baekhyun saat dirinya memasukkan batang penisnya.

BLESS

Penis chanyeol yang sekarang sudah sepenuhnya masuk membuat baekhyun menggigit bibir chanyeol, tetapi tidak sampai membuatnya sobek.

"Sudah nyaman?" Chanyeol bertanya saat dilihatnya wajah baekhyun yang sudah agak tenang, dan dibalas anggukan oleh sang empunya.

"Kalau begitu bergeraklah sayang, tunggangi aku." Bisik chanyeol seductive dotelinga baekhyun.

Baekhyun sedikit menaikkan tubuhnya, dan..

JLEBB

mmhh..

JLEBB

Anhh..

JLEBB

NGGAHHH

Baekhyun menaik turunkan tubuhnya diatas chanyeol mencari kenikmatannya sendiri.

"Sudah menemukannya eoh? Mmhhh.."

Chanyeol berkata sambil mengemut nipple bakhyun yang tersaji dihadapannya, tangannya terus membantu baekhyun emanik turunkan tubuhnya sambil sesekali meremas pantat kenyal baekhyun.

"Anghmmm.. ngaahh.. yeahh..ouhh... enhhnaakk"

"Mmhhh... ahh.. baruhh..kemarin aku memasukimuhhh.. tapi..kenapa masihh.. tetap..ahh..sempitthhh ."

Baekhyun semakin cepat menaik turunkan tubuhnya, "ahh... penismuhh sajahh ohh yanghh smahhkin..mmhhh beshharrhh.."

Chanyeol menahan pinggang baekhyun dan mulai menggerakkan pingganya sendiri dengan cepat.

"Anghh... ahh yeoll..mmmpp disituhh ahh yeahh nikhmat eohh..."

"Mmmhhh... ahh disiniihhh eohh?.." chanyeol menyodok tepat dititik kenikmatan baekhyun, membuat baekhyun semakin keras mendesah dan melengkungkan tubuhnya.

"Yahh ouhh.. genjotthhh lebihh kerasshh.."

Chanyeol semakin menghujam lubang baekhyun semakin cepat dan..

YEOLLHH/BAEKKHH

CROTT/CROTT

Chanyeol dan baekhyun menikmati klimaks mereka bersamaan, chanyeol mencolek sperma baekhyun yang muncrat diperutnya dan memasukkan jarinya dimulut baekhyun, dan disambut emutan sensual dengan mata sayu oleh baehyun. Membuat yang masih berada dilubang baekhyun bangkit lagi.

"Ahh... penismu benar-benar nakal yeol, nghh." Ucap baekhyun sambil menggoyangkan pantatnya.

"Nhhhh... bukan penisku yang nakal sayang, tapi lubangmu yang tak bisa diam menyedot punyaku."

"Ronde ke2.?" Wow... kemana perginya baekhyun yang polos, kenapa yang ini sangat binal.

"With my pleasure baby..Aku suka kau yang seperti ini." Chanyeol mengangkat dan menbalik tubuh baekhyun agar menatap dan menyangga dipinggiran jendela.

Ngghh

Membuat penisnya terpelintir nikmat saat membalik tubuh baekhyun.

"Aku akan menghajar lubangmu baekkie..."

"Hajar yeol, tusuk penis besarmu kedalam lubang sempitku sampai remuk."

Dirty talk mereka membuat libido masing-masing meningkat drastis, chanyeol kini mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya..

PLAKK

CPLLKK

PLAKK

chanyeol menggenjot lubang baekhyun lebih keras dari yang tadi, membuat suara scrotum yang bertabrakan dengan pantat baekyun terdengar sangat jelasn tak lupa tangannya menampar pipi pantat baekhyun hingga membuatnya memerah dan membuat siempunya melenguh nikmat.

Ahhhmmmhh

Chanyeol mencium punggung baekhyun dan meninggalkan jejak kemerahan disetiap jengkalnya, "NGAAHHH... disituhh yeollhmm.. deeper.."

CLOKK

CLOOKK

CLOK

"Mmhh...ahhh... " chanyeol menusuk lubang baekhyun lebih dalam, sambil mengocok penis baekhyun dengan cepat.

"Ahh yeollhh... uhhh inihh mhh sangat..nikhmathh."

"Baekhh ouhhh... kau hmmhh..sungguhh ..ouhh sempithhh..." sodokannya semakin cepat, baekhyun juga tak tinggal diam sambil memaju mundurkan tubuhnya berlawanan arah dengan gerakan chanyeol, membuat tusukan penis chanyeol dilubangnya semakin dalam.

"Ahhh yahh.. ahh ouhh.. wanna cumhh.."

"Sebentar lagihhh..." chanyeol semakin mempercepat sodokannya dan kocokannya dipenis baekhyun.

Mmmhhhh

AANGHH

CROTT/CROTT

Chanyeol menelungkupkan tubuhnya diatas punggung baekhyun sambil memeluk dan memelintir nipple baekhyun.

"Mmmhh...yeol, hampir malam..ayo kita pulang."

Chanyeol menegakkan tubuhnya dan mendorong penisnya keras kedalam lubang baekhyun..

ANGGHH

PLOP

Kemudian mengeluarkannya sambil tertawa jahil, "nappeun namja..." pout baekhyun sambil mengambil baju dan celananya yang berserakan kemudian memakainya.

"Kekekeke...jja kita pulang." Ajak chanyeol setelah selesai memakai seragamnya.

"Pantatku sakit bodoh, gendong~~"

"Ahh...manja sekali, baiklah.. nanti jangan sampai eommamu curiga, besok pagi aku akan menjemputmu, dan mengoleskan salep dipantat indahmu ini." Kata chanyeol sambil menepuk pelan pantat baekhyun yang berada digendongannya.

Dan akhirnya mereka keluar meninggalkan perpustakaan itu, tentunya setelah mereka sudah membersihkan bekas sperma mereka.

TBC

"sat, 30 august.. 2014" 23.02 WIB

Aku udah update 2 hari nih, ya walaupun malam sih.. tapi sekali ini doank yah..karena udah lebih dari 100 reviwnya, terima kasih *bow* maaf typos berserakan.. nulisnya cuman sehari, kemarin sibuk banget sumpah nemenin saudaraku jalan-jalan..hoho

Tapi buat selanjutnya terserah moodnya aku wkwkwkwk... harap maklum neh...

Yang nebak baekhyun yang bilang just friend, kalian gak salah... tapi yang ini bukan intinya...wkwkwkwk

Thanks buat yang udah ngoreksi tulisan aku.. ailabyu..

And thanks buat yang udah read, fav, follow and yang mau ninggalin review and saran.

Okay see ya~~~

Saranghae^^


	6. Chapter 6

HE SAID "JUST FRIEND"

Main cast :

- Byun Baekhyun

- Park Chanyeol

Cast bertambah setiap dibutuhkan..hehe cerita dan bahasa mungkin masih tetep sama amburadulnya seperti fic aku sebelumnya.

Silahkan menghina saya karena itu hak anda.

Warning

Boy x Boy, ooc, Mpreg, yaoi, bed scene, & typos everywhere.

Under 18 just click [X] button.

Dosa tanggung sendiri~~~

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

.

.

.

CEKIDHOOT

.

.

.

~~"JUST FRIENDS"~~

Sekolah sudah sepi, Chanyeol menggendong baekhyun ala koala menuju parkiran, menghampiri mobilnya yang terparkir sendirian ditempat paling ujung, membuka pintunya dan meletakkan baekhyun dijok depan secara perlahan. Chanyeol memasuki mobilnya melewati pintu yang lain, kemudian menyalakan dan mengendarai mobilnya menjauhi sekolah mereka.

15 menit berlalu tanpa ada pembicaraan diantara keduanya, sampai akhirnya mereka melewati area pertokoan dikomplek perumahan mereka.

"Ehm.. yeol, bisakah kau berhentikan mobilnya sebentar."

Dan chanyeol menuruti permintaan baekhyun, chanyeol akan menanyakan apa yang ingin baekhyun lakukan tapi ia urungkan saat dilihatnya baekhyun sudah turun dan berjalan sedikit terseok menuju sebuah toko yang kini ia ketahui adalah apotek.

"Apa yang ingin dia beli disana..." chanyeol bergumam sambil memperhatikan baekhyun dari jauh.

Tak lama kemudian baekhyun keluar dari apotek dan kembali masuk kedalam mobil chanyeol.

"Apa kau sakit, atau kau membeli salep untuk lubangmu.. bukankah yang tadi pagi masih ada.. dan kenapa tak memintaku saja yang membelikan obat untuk mu, kau kan tak perlu berjalan sendiri sambil terseok seperti itu." Chanyeol membrondongi baekhyun dengan pertanyaannya saat si namja mungil sudah masuk kembali kedalam mobil.

"Cerewet, aku hanya membeli vitamin saja.. karena aku terlalu lelah." Jawab Baekhyun cuek.

"Iya.. tapi kau kan hanya perlu mengatakannya padaku dan aku bisa membelikannya untukmu." Chanyeol sedikit mengeraskan wajahnya saat mendengar jawaban dari Baekhyun.

"Sudahlah... ayo jalan, aku ingin cepat sampai rumah."

Dengan sedikit menghela nafas, chanyeol akhirnya menuruti baekhyun kembali menjalankan mobilnya, sementara baekhyun terdiam menatap keluar jendela. Entah apa yang sedang dipikirkannya.

.

.

.

Setelah sampai didepan gerbang rumahnya baekhyun langsung turun dari mobil chanyeol tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata apapun, dan berlari kekamarnya tanpa menggubris panggilan ibunya untuk segera membersihkan diri dari sisa perbuatannya tadi.

Dan disinilah dia sekarang, berada diatas kasurnya sambil bersila dan memperhatikan sebuah benda kecil berada digenggamannya.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan..."

"Apa ini akan berhasil juga didalam tubuhku.."

"Hahh... tuhan! semoga saja..."

Setelah selesai dengan monolognya. Baekhyun mengambil air yang selalu tersedia diatas nakasnya dan memasukkan benda kecil tadi kedalam mulutnya lalu mendorongnya menggunakan air.

Baekhyun terdiam sambil terus memikirkan apa yang telah ia lakukan hari ini, kenapa juga ia sampai berkelakuan binal seperti itu. Mungkin tanpa disadarinya sebuah perasaan rumit yang orang biasa sebut cinta itu kini hadir didalam hatinya.

.

.

.

Diwaktu yang sama namun ditempat yang berbeda, setelah mengantar Baekhyun dan memasukkan mobilnya kedalam garasi, seperti yang dilakukan Baekhyun, Chanyeol melangkahkan kaki kekamarnya tanpa memperdulikan panggilan kedua orang tuanya.

Setelah membersihkan tubuhnya dan mengganti pakaiannya menjadi pajama.

Chanyeol menyelimuti tubuhnya sambil memposisikan tubuhnya dengan nyaman. Dia terdiam sambil mentap langit-langit kamarnya.

Chanyeol menggerakkan tangannya kearah dadanya, dan meremasnya sedikit. "Kenapa tiba-tiba disini terasa sesak, padahal saat dia mengatakannya tadi.. itu terasa biasa saja..."

"Just friends.. Just friends... ARRGGGHHH ada apa denganku..."

Chanyeol hanya mebolak-balikkan badanjya dan berguling-guling diatas kasur, menghela nafas sambil sesekali mengusak rambutnya kasar. Tapi, setelah bingung dengan apa yang dirasakannya, tiba-tiba chanyeol menyunggingkan smirknya.

"Ahh... kau akan membenci ini byun, maafkan aku sayang."

Dan akhirnya Chanyeol menutup matanya dengan senyum aneh yang masih terpantri diwajah tampannya.

.

.

~~"JUST FRIENDS"~~

.

.

1 Year skip

Pagi menjelang...

Tak terasa kini sudah memasuki tahun terakhir sekolah mereka. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun masih melakukan aktivitas mereka seperti biasa, termasuk melakukan permainan ranjang yang melelahkan itu.

Hari ini pihak sekolah meliburkan siswa yang akan menghadapi ujian akhir minggu depan, tidak seperti teman-temannya yang memulai kesibukan mereka untuk menghabiskan waktu liburan dengan belajar atau hanya sekedar jalan-jalan untuk menghilangkan kepenatan dan kegugupan, Chanyeol lebih memilih berdiri didepan rumah tetangga cantiknya yang sekaligus menjadi partner sexnya.

TING TONG..

CKLEK

Chanyeol membunyikan bel dan tak menunggu berapa lama pintu rumah tersebut terbuka.

"Eh Yeol.. Ajhumma kan sudah bilang, kau tidak perlu membunyikan bel lagi.. hahh kau ini, sudah hampir setahun dan kau masih tetap saja menganggap keluarga kami seperti orang lain." Jawab Heechul sedih setelah membukakan pintu untuk chanyeol, pasalnya dirinya sudah berkali-kali mengatakan pada chanyeol untuk menganggap rumahnya seperti rumah pemuda tampan ini sendiri.

"Mmm.. maafkan aku ajhumma, baiklah-baiklah.. mulai sekarang aku tidak akan membunyikan bel lagi dan langsung masuk sesuka hatiku.. asal ajhumma jangan meneriakiku maling kekeke..nah, sekarang ajhumma jangan sedih lagi ne.." Chanyeol membalas tatapan sedih Heechul dengan sedikit tidak enak. Dan akhirnya dibalas senyuman lembut dari Heechul.

"Haihh..Kau ini..." senyum Heechul sambil menepuk pelan lengan Chanyeol.

"Ajhumma.. aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu, tapi sebelumnya, bisakah ajhumma juga mengajak ajhussie." tatapan Chanyeol kini berubah serius, dan akhirnya Heechul menyuruhnya masuk dan duduk diruang keluarga Byun, lalu berjalan keruang kerja Hangeng untuk memanggil sang kepala rumah tangga.

"Ada apa Chanyeol-ah.." sang kepala keluarga memulai pembicaraan setelah mendudukkan tubuhnya disofa disebelah sang istri dan berhadapan dengan Chanyeol.

.

.

30 menit berlalu, akhirnya Chanyeol selesai mengutarakan niatannya. Kini dirinya hanya berhadapan dengan Heechul setelah Hangeng melenggang pergi kembali keruang kerjanya, menatap Heechul yang kini tersenyum manis dihadapannya setelah beberapa menit yang lalu dirinya bahkan berfikir tidak akan bisa keluar hidup-hidup dari rumah ini.

"Mm, ajhumma... bolehkan aku mengajak Baekhyun keluar seharian ini?." Chanyeol hanya menggaruk belakang lehernya.

"Tentu saja... Jaga dia baik-baik ne, kalau sampai sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya aku tak kan segan-segan memotong telingamu yang lebar itu." Jawab Heechul enteng sambil tersenyum manis, kemudian meninggalkan Chanyeol yang bergidik ngeri sambil mengelus-elus telinga lebarnya karena memikirkan masa depan telinganya.

.

~~"JUST FRIENDS"~~

.

Chanyeol melangkah menuju kamar Baekhyun, tidak seperti biasanya.. apalagi ini hari minggu, dia akan disambut pemandangan Baekhyun yang masih bergelung dibalik selimut. Tapi kini yang menyambutnya hanya suara gemericik air yang berasal dari balik pintu yang sudah Chanyeol hafal sebagai kamar mandi sang namja cantik.

Chanyeol mendudukkan pantatnya dipinggiran tempat tidur, tak sengaja matanya melihat sebuah botol bening yang terbuat dari plastik dan mengambilnya.

"Ini obat apa..?" Gumam Chanyeol sambil membolak-balik botol itu.

"Apa Baekhyun punya penyakit? Atau mungkin saja ini hanya vitamin biasa.." Chanyeol mengakhiri pikirannya dan memilih untuk mengendikkan bahunya lalu menaruh botol itu kembali ketempatnya.

Pandangan Chanyeol kini berganti menatap sebuah benda berbahan kayu yang mirip dengam sebuah pigura, yang entah mengapa sedikit tidak asing diingatannya. Sedikit menoleh kearah pintu kamar mandi, saat dirasanya Baekhyun masih lama Chanyeol memilih bangkit kemudian berjongkok didekat rak buku milik Baekhyun, ditariknya benda yang terselip dibawah rak itu yang ternyata memanglah sebuah pigura. Pigura yang dulu berisikan foto Baekhyun bersama JongIn, yang kini hampir tidak berbentuk walaupun masih dapat dikenali.

Sepertinya pigura ini sudah lama berada ditempat itu, terlihat dari retakan kaca bekas bantingan yang membuat lembar foto didalamnya memiliki goresan dimana-mana , patahan kayu dan juga debu yang sudah menumpuk.

"Tsk.. kenapa tidak dibuang saja.." Chanyeol mendengus sebal, kenapa Baekhyun masih tetap menyimpan benda ini, yah walaupun tidak dirawatnya. Tapi tetap saja bukan.

Ugh, kurasa kaunya saja yang terlalu berlebihan .

Chanyeol hanya sebal, semenjak hati Jongin berhasil ditaklukan oleh Kyungsoo karena bantuannya, rrr.. yeah walaupun sedikit. Sialnya malah dirinya yang sampai saat ini belum berhasil menaklukan namja bermarga Byun yang kini malah terjebak dengan status partner sexnya.

Cklek

Buru-buru Chanyeol menyelipkan pigura itu ketempat semula, dan dilihatnya Baekhyun yang kini keluar hanya berbalutkan handuk menutupi benda kesukaannya. Chanyeol berdiri dari posisi jongkoknya, dan barulah Baekhyun tersadar kini dirinya tidak sendirian didalam kamarnya.

"Eoh Yeol... sejak kapan kau dikamarku?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil berjalan ke lemarinya.

"Entahlah, kurasa cukup lama.. mengingat tuan putri akan membutuhkan waktu yang lama bukan saat sedang mandi." Jawab Chanyeol sambil menatap punggung mulus Baekhyun yang kini sedang memutar bola matanya malas.

Chanyeol kini merebahkan tubuhnya diatas tempat tidur Baekhyun. "Kau pagi-pagi sudah berniat menggodaku eoh?" Chanyeol menjilat bibirnya saat melihat Baekhyun melepaskan handuknya dan memperlihatkan pantat mulus nan kenyalnya.

Baekhyun menampakkan smirknya kemudian membalikkan tubuh telanjangnya dan berjalan menghampiri Chanyeol yang kini hanya membalas smirk Baekhyun dengan smirknya yang tak kalah menakutkan.

Baekhyun kini sudah tak malu lagi menujukkan kelakuan binalnya, sekian lama melakukan hal ini bersama Chanyeol sudah membuatnya menjadi orang yang gila akan sex (read: hanya dengan Chanyeol), yah meskipun setiap malam dia akan memikirkannya, menepis perasannya yang tersembunyi lalu menganggap perasan itu hanya sekedar teman sex dan berakhir dengan mengengendikkan bahunya acuh.

.

Baekhyun merangkak keatas tubuh chanyeol lalu menggesekkan lututnya dipenis Chanyeol.

Eengghh

Lenguhan indah yang selama ini menemani harinya kembali lolos dari bibir yang menjadi candunya. Baekhyun merendahkan tubuhnya lalu mengecup bibir Chanyeol dan disambut lumatan dari sang empunya. Chanyeol semakin menarik kepala Baekhyun dan sibuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

"Mmmhhh..aahssh..mmppcckkp.." keduanya saling melumat bibir, memakan bibir dan membelitkan lidah satu sama lain.

Baekhyun terus menggesekkan lututnya dipenis Chanyeol. Dan tanpa disadari oleh Chanyeol, sang namja mungil menyunggingkan senyuman nakal disela ciuman panas mereka. Baekhyun menekan penis Chanyeol keras...

AARHHKK

dan disambut pekikan dari sang empunya, membuat tautan bibir mereka terlepas. Baekhyun memajukan kepalanya dan berbisik ditelinga Chanyeol. "Aku bosan, ayo kita jalan-jalan." Dan disusul tubuh Baekhyun yang menyingkir dari atas tubuh Chanyeol, yang kini sibuk mengelus penisnya yang sudah sangat menegang. Dan apa-apaan tadi..

"YAKK! Baekkie-ya... selesaikan dulu, kau tak kasian padaku eoh?" Chanyeol menatap melas Baekhyun yang kini sedang mengambil beberapa potong baju dari lemarinya.

"Kurasa kau bisa menyelesaikan masalahmu sendiri tuan muda Park, kamar mandi berada disebelah situ." Sambil menahan rasa gelinya, Baekhyun menggoda Chanyeol yang kini beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan kekamar mandi, tapi sebelum Cahnyeol memasuki kamar mandi...

"Nanti malam kau akan membayar semua ini Byun..." dan..

BLAM

GLEKK

O-ooo... Baekhyun menghentikan gerakannya,

Saat Chanyeol memanggil marganya saja, itu berarti keselamatan lubangnya malam ini benar-benar terancam.

Ahhh...ouhhh..baekkhh

Mmmhh...yeaahh...

Terdengar desahan nyaring Chanyeol yang kini sedang bermain solo sambil membayangkan yang iya-iya bersamanya membuat Baekhyun terkikik geli lalu melanjutkan acara memakai bajunya dan melupakan nasib holenya nanti malam.

.

~~"JUST FRIENDS"~~

.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol kini berada dikawasan Myeondong, mereka tidak membawa mobil dan memilih berjalan santai sambil menikmati es krim strawberry ditangangan mereka, oh okay.. hanya ditangan Baekhyun. Karena Chanyeol masih sedikit sebal mengingat kejahilan super tadi pagi dari sang namja manis. Ugh, siapa yang akan percaya jika namja manis disampingnya, yang sekarang terlihat seperti anak anjing yang sedang menjilati es krim yang jatuh dijalan ini jika sudah berada dimode haus sexnya akan bertingkah 360 derajat dari yang terlihat saat ini.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menghabiskan waktunya seharian untuk berbelanja dan berjapan mengelilingi semua tempat dipenjuru Myeongdong. Hingga menjelang malam, keduanya memutuskan untuk pergi kesebuah rumah makan sebelum kembali kerumah.

"Baek kau ingin pesan apa..?" Tanya Chanyeol saat seorang waiters menghampiri mereka.

"Terserah kau saja." Baekhyun masih terus saja mengotak-atik ponselnya tanpa memperhatikan chanyeol yang lagi-lagu mendengus karena tingkahnya.

"Baiklah, aku memesan 2 pasta.. dan untuk minumnya danaku pesan softdrink saja.." dan sang waiters membungkukkan badannya kemudian melenggang pergi.

"Baek..."

"Hn.." panggilan Chanyeol hanya dibalas dengungan oleh Baekhyun.

"Baek, kau mengacuhkanku eoh.." Chanyeol yang tadinya sudah mood kini kembali sebal melihat tingkah Baekhyun.

TRAKk

"Yak.. haissshh...menyebalkan sekali.." dan Baekhyun meletakkan ponselnya diatas meja dengan kasar. Melihat wajah masam Chanyeol didepannya membuat dirinya bingung.

"Ehh..da apa denganmu? Mengapa memasang wajah seperti itu." Oh tidak taukah jika kaulah penyebabnya.

"Kau..."

"Permisi, ini pesanan anda tuan..." kalimat Chanyeol terpotong oleh kehadiran waiters yang mengantarkan pesanannya. Dan kemudian meninggalkan dua orang yang kini bertatapan dengan ekspresi yang berbeda.

"Hahh.. sudahlah.. cepat makan.." Chanyeol yang melihat Baekhyun kebingungan lebih memilih mengalah untuk saat ini.

.

.

"Kau kenapa huh? Kenapa membanting ponselmu seperti itu." Tanya Chanyeol saat mereka menyelesaikan acara makan malam mereka.

"Ani.. aku tadi mendapat pesan dri eomma, jika eomma dan appa akan pergi ke china malam ini juga." Jawab Baekhyun sambil menghabiskan tetes softdrink terakhirnya.

"Ahh.. ajhumma ternyata sangat pengertian yah..kekekeke."

"Apa maksudmu?.." tanya Baekhyun saat mendengar perkataan Chanyeol yang sangat ambigu.

"Aniyoo.. kurasa ajhumma tau kalau anaknya akan sibuk malam ini, jadi tidak ingin menggangu." Dan jawaban Chanyeol sukses membuat mata sipit Baekhyun melebar sempurna.

"Akan kupenggal kepalamu jika bermain kasar."

"Ahh.. bukankah kau akan terus berteriak.. ahhh yeoollhh sshh..fashterr... begitu jika aku menghajar hole mu dengan kasar." Chanyeol menggoda Baekhyun dengan menirukan ekspresi namja imut yang sekarang wajahnya sedang memerah akibat menahan malu. Untungnya Chanyeol masih cukup waras untuk tidak menggunakan suara bassnya dengan keras, bisa-bisa ia ditendang keluar dari rumah makan ini.

"Aish babo jinjja... ayo pulang." Baekhyun yang sedari tadi menunduk malu langsung berdiri meninggalkan Chanyeol.

"Ehh.. tak sabar sekali..kekekeke" Chanyeol berdiri dan berjalan menyusul Baekhyun setelah menaruh uang diatas meja.

.

.

Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun yang sedang duduk dihalte, menunggu bus yang akan mengangkut mereka pulang.

Chanyeol memperhatikan wajah manis Baekhyun dari samping, sudah biasa baginya saat jantungnya terpompa lebih cepat dari biasanya saat melihat namja yang tidak dipungkiri sudah mengisi hatinya. Berawal dari dirinya yang berusaha untuk memainkan hati Baekhyun dan berakhir dengan dirinya yang terjerat oleh pesona sang namja cantik. Hanya Chanyeol yang tau keganasan Baekhyun diranjang, tapi diluar itu, Baekhyun tetaplah namja yang berkelakuan seperti bocah.

Merasa diperhatikan Baekhyun menolehkan wajahnya, menatap Chanyeol yang juga sedang menatapnya tanpa berkedip.

"Ada apa Yeol.. kenapa menatapku seperti itu."

Pertanyaan Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol tersadar dan hanya mengerjapkan matanya seperti orang bodoh.

"Ah..Ani.. busnya sudah datang, jja." Chanyeol menggandeng Baekhyun dan berjalan memasuki bus yang kini mulai berjalan.

.

.

Baekhyun menghempaskan pantatnya kesofa empuk sesampainya dirumah, menunggu Chanyeol yang katanya tadi akan meminta ijin orang tuanya untuk menemani dan menginap dirumah Baekhyun. Padahal Baekhyun berharap Chanyeol melupakan kejahilannya tadi pagi, entahlah apa yang sebenarnya dipikirkan Baekhyun, antara takut holenya akan sakit atau tubuhnya yang menginginkan sentuhan kasar sekaligus lembut dari Chanyeol. Binal, entahlah.. dirinya hanya reflek berkelakuan seperti itu, hanya didepan Chanyeol, ingat.

Lama Chanyeol belum satang, Baekhyun memutuskan berdiri kemudian berjalan menuju kamarnya, meletakkan barang belanjaannya dan mengganti bajunya dengan kaos tanpa lengan juga boxer hitam setegah paha. Baekhyun kembali kebawah, duduk, lalu menyalakan televisinya.

CKLEKK

Pintu rumahnya terbuka, menampilkan sosok jangkung yang kini berjalan kearahnya setelah menutup pintu. Chanyeol mendudukkan pantatnya disebelah Baekhyun, dan menatap Baekhyun intens.

"Kurasa kau ingin cepat-cepat ya.."

"Ehh?" Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Baekhyun. "Ini..."

Sshh

Sambil mengelus paha Baekhyun yang terekspos, membuat namja disampingnya mendesis antara geli dan nikmat. Chanyeol terus membelai paha Baekhyun sambil mengecup belakang telinga Baekhyun..

"Kau sudah siap menerima hukuman atas kenakalanmu Byun.."

Ssllrrpp

Mmmhhh

Desah Baekhyun tertahan saat Chanyeol terus menjilati dan menggigit telinganya tanpa menghentikan belaian dipahanya. Chanyeol memutar tubuh Baekhyun dan menariknya, membuat posisi Baekhyun kini berada diatas pangkuannya dan berhadapan dengannya.

"Kau tau Baek, aku tidak pernah bosan mengatakan jika kau itu indah, mata ini.."

CUP CUP

Baekhyun menutup matanya saat Chanyeol melayangkan kecupannya dikedua mata indahnya.

"Hidung ini..."

CUP

Baekhyun mengerjapkan mata sayunya saat Chanyeol mengecup hidung bangirnya.

"Pipi ini..." Chanyeol membelai kedua pipi Baekhyun secara bergantian, kemudian...

CUP CUP

Mengecupnya sekilas, Baekhyun hanya terdiam sambil terus memperhatikan apa yang Chanyeol lakukan dan katakan. Hati Baekhyun berdesir, ini kali pertama Chanyeol menjadi sosok yang romantis saat mereka memulai sesi bercinta mereka.

"Dan bibir ini yang sudah menjadi candu bagiku.."

CUP

mmhhh...

Chanyeol mengakhiri sesi merayunya dengan ciuman dibibir, saling memagut dan Bertukar saliva satu sama lain. Mereka berdua berciuman tanpa menutup mata, saling memperhatikan bagaimana mata sang lawan saat bibir mereka masih terus bekerja. Baekhyun yang pertama menutup matanya, menikmati setiap lumatan lembut Chanyeol dibibirnya. Tangan Chanyeol juga tak tinggal diam kembali membelai paha Baekhyun sambil sesekali mengarah kepantat Baekhyun dan meremasnya.

Engghh

Ciuman mereka semakin panas, seperti seseorang yang tidak butuh udara untuk bernafas mereka terus saling memagut. Mereka berdua melepaskan baju masing-masing tanpa melepas pagutan mereka, Chanyeol berdiri sambil menopang tubuh Baekhyun yang kini melingkarkan kakinya dipinggang Chanyeol, membuat kedua benda yang terbebas itu kini bergesekan.

Cklap

Chanyeol memutus pagutan mereka, menatap Baekhyun yang kini dalam keadaan berantakan dengan saliva mereka yang terlihat mengkilat didagu baekhyun.

"Mau mencoba ditempat yang tidak biasa?"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol bingung,

"Mmm..dimana?" Baekhyun mendongak saat Chanyeol mengecup lehernya.

"Dibalkon.." mata sayu yang sedang menahan nikmat itu kini menatap Chanyeol tak percaya. HELL, meskipun ini malam..orang gila mana yang mau melakukan sex dibalkon rumah.

Eghm, tuan Byun.. orang gila itu yang kini sedang menggendongmu sambil menampilkan senyum kebanggaannya.

Baekyun mulai meronta dipelukan Chanyeol. "Apa kau sudah gila hah? Shireo... nanti kalau ada yang melihat bagaimana?" Sambil terus menggerakkan badannya Baekhyun berusaha melepaskan diri dari kungkungan Chanyeol.

HUP

Mmhhhh

Chanyeol memperbaiki posisi Baekhyun agar tidak merosot dari gendongannya, membuat penis Baekhyun menempel diperut Chanyeol. "Kekeke, aku jamin tidak akan ada yang melihat, lagipula ini sudah terlalu malam..kalau kau bisa memelankan desahanmu, kita tidak akan menarik perhatian orang dengan kegiatan kita, arra."

Dan dibalas anggukan ragu dari Baekhyun. Chanyeol berjalan kekamar Baekhyun sambil tetap menggendong Baekhyun yang kini mengalungkan tangannya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya diceruk leher Chanyeol.

"Bisakah kau membukakan pintunya.." ucap Chanyeol saat mereka berdua sampai didepan pintu kamar Baekhyun. Baekhyun memutar tubuhnya lalu membukakan pintunya, dan berjalan kearah balkon kamar Baekhyun.. ahh, ternyata Chanyeol tidak main-main dengan ucapannya.

Chanyeol mendudukkan Baekhyun diatas pagar, membuat pantat kenyal dan scrotum itu bersentuhan dengan dinginnya besi.

Sshhh..

Sensasi aneh yang menjalar dikedua bola kembarnya, dinginnya pagar besi membuat penisnya menegak dan Baekhyun mendesis lirih. Baekhyun melingkarkan kakinya dipunggung Chanyeol, membuat penis tegangnya terhimpit dada Chanyeol yang kini sedang melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang Baekhyun, menahannya agar tidak terjatuh.

Chanyeol kembali meraup bibir Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun meremas rambut Chanyeol karena ciuman Chanyeol yang lebih kasar dari yang tadi. Lenguhan demi lenguhan terdengar dari bibir yang saling melumat dan menggigit itu, dinginnya angin malam tak membuat hawa panas disekitar mereka menghilang, yang ada semakin membuat mereka gencar menghilangkan hawa dingin yang menusuk.

Tangan Chanyeol yang melingkari pinggang Baekhyun kini bergerak membelai punggung Baekhyun, membuat si mungil melengkungkan tubuhnya dan bergerak seerotis mungkin.

Mmhhhsss..aahh

Desah Baekhyun saat Chanyeol mulai menurunkan ciumannya dileher, meraup dan menggigit seolah dirinya adalah seorang vampire. Chanyeol meninggalkan banyak bercak dileher Baekhyun, mengingat biasanya dia tidak akan bisa meninggalkan jejaknya dileher mulus itu karena Baekhyun yang menolak, takut jika temannya disekolah akan tau. Karena seminggu kedepan mereka akan libur, maka dari itu Chanyeol meninggalkan jejak disana sebanyak-banyaknya. Chanyeol terdiam melihat bercak merah yang kini memenuhi leher jenjang Baekhyun.

CUP CUP CUP

Mengecupi setiap bekas gigitan yang ditinggalkannya, melihat Baekhyun melihat yang mendongak dan mendesah keenakan.

"Yeolhh..palliihh... aku ingin cepat tidur."

Rengek Baekhyun, karena tubuhnya yang sedikit pegal akibat acara mereka hari ini.

"No foreplay.." ucap Chanyeol yang diangguki oleh Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menurunkan tubuh kurus itu dan menghadapkan keluar pagar.

PLAKK

Tanpa dikomando dua kali, Baekhyun otomatis menunggingkan tubuhnya saat Chanyeol menampar pantatnya.

"Aahhh...yeoollhh don't tease mehh.." kurasa bergumul dengan Chanyeol membuat bahasa inggris Baekhyun meningkat, ahh..ternyata ada sisi positifnya. Kekeeke

Chanyeol terus menggoda Baekhyun dengan menggerakkan penisnya random diatas pantat Baekhyun sambil sesekali memasukkannya sedikit lalu mengeluarkannya dengan cepat.

"Memohonlah... keluarkan dirty talk dan desahan sexymu." Titah Chanyeol tanpa menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Yeollie pleasehh.. fuckhh me hard.. masukkan penis besarmu yang berurat itu kedalam hole sempitku.. mmhhh tunggangi aku yeoollhh.. jangan berhenti walaupun aku pingsan."

Ugh, tongkat besar yang mengacung lapar ingin segera dimasukkan kedalam goa sempit nan hangat itu kini dimasukkan perlahan oleh sang empunya, dan mndorongnya sekali hentak saat kepala jamur itu sudah masuk.

Arrgghhk

Chanyeol mendiamkan penisnya sebentar, lalu mengeluarkan dan memasukkannya perlahan. "Shhhmmhh.. kenapa selalu sempit eoh.. apa kau minum obat pengetat lubang eoh..kekeke." tak kusangka jika Chanyeol seidiot itu.

Baekhyun yang tersiksa karena gerakan Chanyeol yang terlampau pelan menghentakkan pinggulnya keras saat gerakan Chanyeol berlawanan arah dengan pantatnya.

AAHHH

Baekhyun melenguh keras saat ulahnya membuat penis Chanyeol menghantam telak pada titik prostatenya. Tak dihiraukan lagi ketakutan akan adanya orang lain yang akan melihat kegiatan mereka saat kenikmatan itu mengusai tubuhnya.

"Ouh.. nakal sekali..." senyum miring Chanyeol saat dilihatnya Baekhyun masih terus memaju mundurkan pantatnya.

"Ahh..yeoollhh yesshhh...mmhhh disanaahh.." Baekhyun mendesah liar saat Chanyeol mulai menyodokkan penisnya keras dilubang merah Baekhyun.

Tangan Chanyeol tak tinggal diam memilin nipples Baekhyun dari belakang, sesekali menariknya kasar membuat Baekhyun memekik antara sakit dan nikmat.

"Ahh Baekh... jangan menjepitnya terlalu kerasshh.." lenguhan sexy dari suara bass itu mengalun indah ditelinga Bakehyun saat dirinya mengeratkan lubangnya untuk menjepit penis yang terus menyodok holenya itu.

Baekhyun berusaha menggapai penisnya yang belum sempat dimanjakan, tapi kerena sodokan Chanyeol yang mulai kasar dan cepat membuatnya tidak bisa menahaan tubuhnya jika hanya dengan satu tangan.

"Ahhh..ouhh..mmmhh yeollhh..ahhh penishhkuh ouhh.. kocokhhh.." Chanyeol yang mengerti keinginan Baekhyun, menggapai penis yang bergoyang seirama dengan sodokannya lalu mengocoknya acak-acakan. Membuat Baekhyun semakin mendesah keenakan.

"Yeesshh ouhh... fasterhh yeollhh.. mmmphh ahhh.. deepperrh.."

Clokk

Clookk

Cplakk

Cplakk

Suara tabrakan kulit dan kocokan penis terdengar cukup nyaring dimalam yang sangat sunyi.

"Ahh..fuckhh youhh baekhh... lubangmu benar-benarhh...ahhh yeaahh." Chanyeol menghajar lubang Baekhyun tanpa ampun, mencengkeram pinggang ramping itu dan menggerakkan pinggulnya kasar...

"Ahhh yeoollhh... shhh..cummhh ouuhh.."

"Yesshh baekkhh... bersamaahh.." seiring penisnya yang berkedut didalam lubang Baekhyun, Chanyeol semakin mempercepat sodokannya.

"Cuummingg nowwhhh...aahh..YEOOOLLHH"

"Aassshh...BAEKKHHH.."

CROOTT CROTT

Hahh haahhh

Semburan Baekhyun keluar deras hingga melewati pagar balkonnya, menetralkan nafas sambil merasakan cairan Chanyeol yang mengalir deras hingga meluber mengaliri pahanya.

PLOP

Setelah nafas mereka sudah teratur, Chanyeol mengeluarkan penisnya dan memutar tubuh Bakehyun, lalu..

HUP

mmhhhh

Mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun dan kembali menggendongnya ala koala. Baekhyun mengeratkan rangkulan kakinya saat chanyeol kembali memasukkan penisnya. Baekhyun mengalungkan tangannya dileher Chanyeol erat sambil melumat bibir tebal yang disambut oemiliknya dengan lumatan yang lembut, menyalurkan perasaan abstrak yang melingkupi hati keduanya. Okay, mungkin Chanyeol sudah bisa menjabarkan perasaan abstrak itu, tinggal menunggu pemuda manis yang berada digendongannya ini untuk bisa mengartikan perasaan yang ingin dibuangnya jauh-jauh itu.

Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya kedalam kamar Baekhyun sambil tetap saling melumat, meletakkan Baekhyun perlahan sambil manahan kaki ramping itu tetap mengangkang karena tak ingin mengeluarkan penisnya. Chanyeol menundukkan tubuhnya menghadap dada Baekhyun, menjulurkan lidahnya untuk menggoda benda mungil yang mencuat itu.

"Anghh yeolh.. genjot lagiihh.. lubangku gatal.. Ouuhh.. yaahhh." tanpa menunggu lama, Chanyeol menggenjot lubang Baekhyun keras. Menaik turunkan pinggulnya dan membuat tubuh Baekhyun yang berada dibawahnya memantul seiring gerakannya yang membuat tempat tidur Baekhyun ikut bergoyang.

Chanyeol menggigit dan menarik nipple Baekhyun kasar seiring sodokan oenisnnya yang kian cepat.

"Mmmhh..aahhh..mmppckck mcpkkh.." Baekhyun menarik kepala Chanyeol yang sedang sibuk memakan nipplenya untuk dilumatnya, bertambah nikmat saat tangan Chanyeol yang digunakan untuk menahan kakinya kini berpindah memilin nipplenya dan mengocok penisnya.

"Ahhh... ouuhhh.. kocok lebih cepat.." rancau baekhuun setelah melepaskan tautan bibirnya

" mmhhh... loader... ouhh your moanhh..ahhh shitt baekhh.." desahan Baekhyun sungguh membuat Chanyeol tidak bisa berhenti menggenjot lubang sempit itu.

"Ahhh..ahhhh..nggaahh..." Baekhyun mendesah semakin keras, penisnya sudah berkedut tanda ingin mengeluarkan cairan kentalnya.

"Keluar...ouhh... lebih cepat yeolllhhh..ahahhss..." Chanyeol yang juga ingin megeluarkan cairannya semakin brutal mengoyak hole Baekhyun sambil terus mengocok penis Baekhun yang berkedut.

Cplakk

Cpalkk

"Ahh..yeahh Baekhh..sebentar lagieh.. ouhh anhhh.. BAEKKIEEH.."

"Ngghhhh...YEEOOLLHH.."

CROTT CROTT

Chanyeol masih mengeluar masukkan penisnya, tapi dengan tempo yang sangat oelan untuk mengeluarkan sisa cairannya yang masih tertinggal.

PLOP

Chanyeol mengeluarkan penisnya lalu berguling disebelah baekhyun sambil tengkurap, memejamkan matanya sambil menetralkan nafas dan detak jantungnya. biasanya Chanyeol akan langsung tertidur, tapi entahlah..mungkin tidak untuk saat ini.

Baekhyun yang mengira Chanyeol sudah terlelap mendudukkan tubuhnya dipinggir ranjang.

Sshhh

Sambil mendesis menahan perih diholenya, Baekhyun mengambil sebuah botol berisi pil, mengambilnya sebutir lalu menenggaknya bersama air. Baekhyun tidak sadar jika sedari tadi Chanyeol mengawasinya sambil berpikir..

"_Apa iya Baekhyun sedang sakit, kenapa terburu-buru sekali minumnya.. jika itu hanya vitamin, seharusnya minun besokpun tak masalah bukan?_." dan berpura-pura tidur saat Baekhyun kembali merebahkan tubuhnya dan menyelimuti tubuh naked mereka berdua.

.

~~"JUST FRIENDS"~~

.

Keesokan paginya,

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya saat cahaya matahari masuk melewati pintu balkon yang terbuka, menatap namja disampingnya yang masih tertidur lelap sambil tersenyum manis mengingat kata-kata Chanyeol semalam.

Baekhyun segera bangkit dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Chanyeol mengerjapkan matanya dan menoleh pada pintu kamar mandi yang telah tertutup, disibakkannya selimut yang menutupi tubuh nakednya dan mmeggeser tubuhnya mendekati meja nakas. Ditariknya laci dan mengambil botol obat yang dilihatnya kemarin..

"Sebenarnya ini obat apa..."

TBC

Maaf buat kemolorannya, makasih buat yg masih pada nunggu, Aku terharu..T_T

Jangan marah ya... mungkin chap selanjutnya juga bakal molor tp gak selama kayak kemaren kok ... ah.. lagi2 terserah mood dan waktu..wkwkwk

Aku emang gak ahli bikin ff, jadi maklum aja.. inilah jadinya klo nulis ff dengan imajinasi seadanya hahaha

Thanks buat yang udah follow, fav dan nyempetin review...^^

see ya~~~

Saranghae :*


	7. Chapter 7

HE SAID "JUST FRIENDS"

Main cast :

- Byun Baekhyun

- Park Chanyeol

Cast bertambah setiap dibutuhkan..hehe cerita dan bahasa mungkin masih tetep sama amburadulnya seperti fic aku sebelumnya. Silahkan menghina saya karena itu hak anda.

Warning : Boy x Boy, ooc, Mpreg, yaoi, bed scene, & typos everywhere.

Under 18 just click [X] button.

Dosa tanggung sendiri~~~

Big Thanks buat Chanyeol karena udah update selca ChanBaek di ... wkwkwwk! Jadi punya semangat vuat update cepet .hahaha

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

.

.

.

CEKIDHOOT

.

.

.

Prev

_Keesokan paginya,_

_Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya saat cahaya matahari masuk melewati pintu balkon yang terbuka, menatap namja disampingnya yang -dikiranya- masih tertidur lelap sambil tersenyum manis mengingat kata-kata Chanyeol semalam._

_Baekhyun segera bangkit dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Chanyeol mengerjapkan matanya dan menoleh pada pintu kamar mandi yang telah tertutup, disibakkannya selimut yang menutupi tubuh nakednya dan menggeser tubuhnya mendekati meja nakas. Ditariknya laci dan mengambil botol obat yang dilihatnya kemarin.._

_"Sebenarnya ini obat apa..." _

.

.

~~Chapter 7~~

Chanyeol kembali memasukkan obat itu kedalam laci dan beranjak menyusul Baekhyun kekamar mandi.

Cklek

Chanyeol membuka pintunya perlahan dan menatap Baekhyun yang sedang menenggelamkan setengah tubuhnya didalam bathup,

"Kenapa tak membangunkanku eoh?"

Baekhyun yang memang tak mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka sontak menolehkan kepalnya, dilihatnya Chanyeol yang sedang bersendekap sambil menyandarkan tubuh nakednya dipinggiran pintu.

"Ehh, kau sudah bangun.. ani- aku hanya tak ingin mengganggu tidurmu." Elak Baekhyun, sebenarnya ia hanya tak ingin Chanyeol kembali menyerangnya dikamar mandi.

"Kalau begitu, bolehkah aku ikut mandi bersamamu?"

"Asal jangan 'memakanku' lagi.." pout Baekhyun tanpa menatap Chanyeol.

"Kekekeke.. baiklah princess.. walaupun sebenarnya aku sangat 'lapar'." Kekeh Chanyeol sambil berjalan mendekati Baekhyun. Baekhyun menegakkan tubuhnya dan memberikan tempat untuk Chanyeol dibelakangnya.

Chanyeol mencelupkan tubuhnya kedalam bathup, ditariknya tubuh Baekhyun agar bersandar didadanya. Baekhyun bisa merasakan penis Chanyeol yang masih tertidur menyentuh pantatnya dan kaki mereka berdua yang bersentuhan dengan lembut.

Chanyeol mendekap tubuh mungil Baekhyun, mereka hanya berendam walaupun sesekali Chanyeol melayangkan sentuhan dan kecupan ringan ditubuh Baekhyun, membuat siempunya hanya diam sambil menikmati setiap sentuhan lembut dari sang pelaku.

"Baek..."

"Hm.." Baekhyun yang sedang menutup matanya hanya menjawab singkat panggilan pelan Chanyeol.

"Apa kau sedang sakit?"

"Ani.."

"Lalu... obat dilacimu itu, obat apa?"

Deg~

Pertanyaan Chanyeol membuat tubuh Baekhyun sedikit menegang, dan dengan cepat ia merilekskan tubuhnya.

"m-mm.. i-itu.. hanya vitamin." Jawaban gugup Baekhyun semakin membuat chanyeol penasaran, ia memilih diam sambil kembali melayangkan sentuhan-sentuhan kecil untuk membuat suasana kembali tenang. Dan Chanyeol menepati janjinya untuk tidak menyerang Baekhyun dikamar mandi.

.

.

.

Setelah menyelesaikan acara mandi mereka, kini mereka berada diruang makan. Chanyeol menunggu dimeja makan sambil menatap setiap pergerakan Baekhyun yang kini sedang membuatkan sarapan untuk mereka berdua. Sesekali tersenyum kecil ketika melihat ekspresi lucu Baekhyun saat mencicipi masakannya, entah itu terlalu pedas atau terlalu asin, sangat menggemaskan.

Dua porsi nasi goreng kimchi kini telah tersaji dihadapan mereka, aroma sedap yang menguar dari masakan Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol tersenyum tipis, hari ini ia benar-benar merasa seperti seorang suami yang akan menyantap hidangan yang dibuat oleh sang istri.

Mereka berdua melewati acara sarapan mereka dengan diam, hanya dentingan sendok dan piring yang mengiringi mereka berdua. Setelah selesai, Chanyeol berjalan keruang keluarga byun lalu menyalakan teve. Menunggu Baekhyun yang sedang membereskan sisa sarapan mereka, ahh.. benar-benar calon istri yang baik, pikir Chanyeol.

Ting Tong

Suara bel yang berbunyi menyapa indra pendengaran Chanyeol, membuat sang namja jangkung beranjak dari sofa empuk dan berjalan kearah pintu.

Cklek

Dibukanya pintu yang sekarang menampilkan dua sosok yang sangat ia kenal ...

"Ehh.. Kai hyung, Kyungsoo-ah.. ada perlu apa kalian pagi-pagi kemari.?" Tanya Chanyeol kepada dua orang yang ternyata adalah Kyungsoo dan Jongin.

"Kau tidak sopan sekali, seharusnya kau menyuruh kami masuk dulu." Jawab Kyungsoo dongkol.

"Siapa Chan..?.. eh.. Kyungie, Jonginnie hyun? Masuklah..." Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba muncul langsung menyuruh Jongin dan Kyungsoo masuk, meninggalkan Chanyeol yang sedang tersenyum kikuk.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo masuk dan duduk disofa ruang tamu Baekhyun..

"Ada apa kalian pagi-pagi kemari..?" Tanya Baekhyun meRewind pertanyaan Chanyeol setelah duduk dihadapan mereka Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

"Chan bisa kau ambilkan minum?" Lanjut Baekhyun yang melihat Chanyeol hanya berdiri saja.

Chanyeol yang diperintah Baekhyun mendengus sebal, dua orang ini pagi-pagi sudah mengacaukan rumah tangga hayalan yang sudah Chanyeol buat.

Sambil menunggu Chanyeol yang sibuk membuatkan minum -lebih tepatnya hanya menuangkan jus dalam gelas-, akhirnya Jongin mengeluarkan kata-katanya...

"Hari ini kami akan pergi ke Lotte world bersama yang lain, kau mau ikut tidak? Mereka sudah berangkat duluan.. karena ini mendadak dan rumahku yang paling dekat dengan komplek rumahmu, jadi aku yang disuruh menjemputmu." Terang Jongin.

Chanyeol yang mendengar kalimat Jongin langsung menyambar setelah menaruh nampan yang berisikan minuman untuk mereka berempat.

"Ahh.. ide bagus.. kau mau pergi kan Baek?"

"Baiklah, aku ingin bersiap, jika kalian berdua mau berangkat sekarang, duluan saja.. aku dan Chanyeol akan menyusul." Baekhyun menyetujui ajakan mereka, hitung-hitung merilekskan tubuhnya setelah dihajar Chanyeol tadi malam.

Setelah melihat Jongin dan Kyungsoo keluar dari rumahnya setelah menghabiskan minuman mereka, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bergegas untuk bersiap. Mereka berdua pergi kekamar Baekhyun..

"Baek, aku mengambil mobil dulu, aku akan menjemputmu didepan." Kalimat Chanyeol yang melihat Baekhyun akan memasuki kamar mandi.

"Eum ne..."

Blam

Chanyeol membuka laci setelah mendengar kalimat dari Baekhyun dan melihat tubuh mungil itu masuk kekamar mandi, ia mengangkat botol -yang kata Baekhyun- vitamin dan mengambil satu pil dari botol tersebut dan memasukkannya kedalam plastik bekas..mm entahlah, yang ditemukannya didapur tadi, mengembalikannya lalu keluar dan pulang kerumahnya.

.

~~"JUST FRIENDS"~~

.

Tak lama setelah Chanyeol bersiap dan mengambil mobil sport merah miliknya, kini namja bertelinga lebar itu sudah menunggu didepan rumah Baekhyun, tanpa menunggu lama sosok mungil yang ditunggunya terlihat keluar dari gerbang rumah dan memasuki mobilnya. Chanyeol selalu dibuat terpesona melihat penampilan Baekhyun, walaupun berbalutkan pakaian casual yang seserhana, dimata Chanyeol Baekhyun selalu terlihat sempurna.

Dan sebelum Chanyeol katahuan, tanpa berlama-lama ia menghidupkan dan menjalankan mobilnya menjauhi rumah dan kawasan komplek mereka.

30 menit, mobil yang sudah membelah jalanan kota seoul itu akhirnya sampai ditempat tujuan. Baekhyun mengeluarkan ponselnya lalu mengirim sebuah pesan kepada temannya.

BLING

Dan setelah mendapat balasan dari temannya, Baekhyun keluar dari mobil Chanyeol.

"Dimana mereka?." Tanya Chanyeol setepah keluar dari mobil dan berdiri disamping Baekhyun.

"Mereka ada disalah satu stand permainan, aku meminta mereka untuk menunggu kita disana... jja." Ajak Baekhyun dan entah sadar atau tidak ia langsung menggenggam tangan Chanyeol dan menariknya.

Deg~~

Jantung Chanyeol berdegup tak wajar, ini pertama kalinya Baekhyun yang mengawali tautan tangan mereka. Dan tanpa Baekhyun sadari, perbuatannya itu membuahkan senyum manis di wajah Chanyeol. Biasanya hanya dirinya yang memulai, dan berakhir Baekhyun yang ikut terbawa suasana. Tapi kini, walaupun hanya sekedar tautan jari, ini sungguh membuat Chanyeol bahagia.

Setelah mereka membeli tiket, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun langsung berjalan menuju tempat dimana teman-teman mereka menunggu, dari jauh dilihatnya teman-temannya sudah asik bermain disalah satu stand permainan.

"Hei~~~ Baekkie.. kemari.. palli palli~~." Teriakan cempreng Luhan membuat Baekhyun berlari kecil menuju ketempat mereka, dan Chanyeol hanya mengikutinya berjalan pelan dibelakang.

"Apakah kalian sudah lama bermain?" Tanya Baekhyun saat dilihatnya Sehun, Jongin dan Kris sibuk mengarahkan pistol mereka untuk menembaki bebek-bebek yang berputar distand permainan tersebut.

[A/N : ini official pair, jadi aku gak akan jelasin mereka satu-satu.. pokoknya mereka satu sekolahan wkwkwk biar gak ribet. /bilang aja males/ -dasar amatir-]

DORR

DORR

DORR

Tak ada satupun bebek yang berhasil mereka tembak...

"Gege~~~ kau harus berhasil menembaknya, aku mau boneka panda itu~~ atau kau harus membelikanku tas keluaran Gucci yang terbaru." Rengek dan ancam Tao yang sebal menunggu Kris yang berusaha mendapatkan boneka panda incarannya.

"Lebih baik kita beli di toko saja ne baby..?" Kris mencoba untuk bernegoisasi dengan Tao. Dan untungnya kekasih pandanya itu mau mengerti keadaan keuangannya -?-, kriss~~ kau itu orang kaya.

"Oi dobi, kau tak mau mencobanya?" Tawar Kris setelah menyadari kehadiran Chanyeol dan baekhyun, dan dengan senang hati Chanyeol mengambil senapan itu dan membayar kepada paman penjaga stand.

DORR

DRORR

SNAP

Bersamaan dengan Sehun, tembakan Chanyeol tepat mengenai sasaran setelah beberapa kali mencoba, membuat Jongin yang mencoba dari tadi menghela nafas dan akhirnya menyerah mengikuti jejak Kris.

Sehun meminta boneka rusa ukuran sedang sebagai hadiahnya dan diberikan kepada Luhan yang menyambutnya dengan kecupan dibibir Sehun. Chanyeol yang melihatnya langsung memberikan boneka sapi yang didapatkannya kepada Baekhyun sambil memberikan kode kepada sang namja mungil untuk melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang dilakukan Luhan kepada Sehun, dan..

Plakk

Baekhyun menggeplak kepala Chanyeol,

"Masih kurang..? Dasar mesum."

Dan disambut gelak tawa dari teman-temannya yang melihat Chanyeol mengusap kepalanya.

"Haish, kau ini kenapa tega sekali kepadaku." Ucao Chanyeol memelas sambil terus mengusap kepalnya.

"Hei bagaimana kalau kita mencoba permainan yang lain.." usul Chen yang baru saja tiba setelah mengantar Xiumin membeli bakpao.

"Ge~~ ayo kita beli boneka pandanya.." suara Tao membuat semua tak memperhatikan usulan Chen.

"Eh-oh.. baiklah baby.." Kris yang tak enak menatap teman-temannya meminta persetujuan.

"Hah.. baiklah bagaimana kalau kita berpencar saja, sekalian berkencan bersama pasangan masing-masing." Suho yang terkenal bijak mengeluarkan keputusan yang akhirnya diangguki mantap oleh yang lain, sedangkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hanya pasrah mengikuti keputusan teman-temannya.

.

.

.

"Hahh.. untuk apa mereka mengajak kita, jika akhirnya harus berpisah seperti ini." Dumel Baekhyun yang sekarang berjalan disamping Chanyeol setelah teman-temannya memutuskan untuk berlovey dovey ria.

Chanyeol yang diam-diam bersyukur karena usul Suho hanya terdiam sambil mendengar celotehan Baekhyun.

"mmm... Yeol.."

"Ne?" Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya menatap Baekhyun yang memanggil namanya.

"Omong-omong, aku lupa membawa dompet, dan aku ingin es krim strawberry..." pinta Baekhyun malu-malu... ".. bolehkan aku meminjam uangmu untuk membeli es krim disana." Lanjut Baekhyun sambil menunjuk sebuah stand es krim.

"Kekeke.. tak perlu meminjam Baek.. jja aku akan membelikanmu es krim sebanyak yang kau minta." Jawab Chanyeol sambil mengusap kepala Baekhyun dengan memasang senyum yang sangat manis, menautkan tangan besarnya dengan tangan mungil Baekhyun dan berjalan menuju tempat es krim yang ditunjuk. Ahh.. tuan Park seharusnya kau melihat bagaimana pipi namja yang kau gandeng itu kini sedang memerah.

.

.

.

Baekhyun sangat menikmati es krim yang dibelikan oleh Chanyeol, dilihatnya disebrang sana pasangan HunHan yang kini sedang menikmati permen kapas tanpa menyadari dirinya dan Chanyeol berada disini.

"Chanyeol oppa...?" Tiba-tiba suara lembut seorang yeoja menyapa pendengaran baekhyun.

Deg~~

Lagi-lagi, kenapa ia harus merasakan perasaan ini..

Chanyeol yang mendengar suaranya dipanggil, menolehkan wajahnya dan menatap seorang yeoja kurus nan tepos -?- yang berjalan kearahnya, tubuh kurus sang yeoja dibalut kaos tanpa lengan yang dipadu dengan hotpants pendek yang mengekspos kaki jenjangnya. Gadis ini adalah gadis yang paling tidak disukai Baekhyun..

"Eh... Rena-ah.. apa yang kau lakukan disini, kau tidak sekolah?" Tanya Chanyeol kepada gadis yang menurut Baekhyun sangat genit itu, mengingat sekolahnya hanya meliburkan murid kelas 3.

Rena... atau gadis yang memiliki nama lengkap Kim Rena, dia adalah mantan kekasih /coba-coba/ Chanyeol saat di USA.. gadis blasteran China-Korea ini memutuskan untuk mengikuti Chanyeol pindah ke Korea tak lama setelah Chanyeol masuk disekolahnya, tentunya masuk dikelas yang berbeda karena dia adalah hoobae Chanyeol disekolahnya dulu , gadis yang -menurut Baekhyun- memiliki tampang lumayan itu sepertinya berusaha untuk kembali mendapatkan Chanyeol, tapi entah kenapa ia merasa bahagia karena Chanyeol selalu menolaknya, walaupun dengan cara yang halus.

"Kekeke.. Aku membolos bersama teman-temanku, tak melihatmu dua hari saja sudah membuatku malas kesekolah oppa~~." Jawab Rena yang kini sedang menggelayutkan tangannya manja dilengan chanyeol.

Meskipun Chanyeol sangat tidak menyukai Rena, karena yah.. dirinya dulu hanya mencoba berhubungan dengan seorang gadis dan membuatnya berakhir dikejar-kejar gadis yang sudah dianggapnya adik ini, tapi Chanyeol lebih tidak suka jika ia harus menyakiti seorang wanita. Diusaknya kepala Rena dengan tangannya yang bebas..

"Seharusnya kau tidak melakukan hal ini, jangan diulangi lagi ne.." cukup sudah, jawaban dan perlakuan lembut Chanyeol -entah mengapa- membuat Baekhyun panas, setelah menghabiskan es krimnya ia memutuskan untuk berjalan menuju pasangan HunHan yang sedang saling suap-menyuap permen kapas yang hampir habis.

"Mian merepotkan, apa Kalian sudah selesai, bisakah kita pulang sekarang?.. aku ingin pulang bersama kalian?" HunHan yang merasa acaranya diganggu akan melontarkan makianmya sebelum melihat wajah Baekhyun yang sangat datar seperti pantat gadis yang.. oh-oh.. inikah alasan Baekhyun meminta mereka pulang. HunHan yang melihat Chanyeol bersama gadis yang sedang bergelayut manja itu tanpa pikir panjang lagi beranjak dan menyetujui ajakan Baekhyun untuk pulang.

Chanyeol yang baru sadar Baekhyun tidak ada disekitarnya, mengalihkan pandangannya panik keseluruh penjuru tempat yang bisa ia lihat dan akhirnya melihat Baekhyun yang berjalan kearah pintu keluar bersama Sehun dan Luhan, sebenarnya Baekhyun juga enggan mengganggu Sehun dan Luhan, tapi mengingat ia yang tak membawa dompet memaksanya melakukan ini semua.

"BAEKKIE~~~E.. BAEEKK... BYUN BAEKHYUN~~." teriak Chanyeol berusaha memanggil Baekhyun yang semakin berjalan menjauh, Baekhyun yang sebenarnya mendengar teriakan Chanyeol semakin mempercepat langkah kakinya. Chanyeol tak peduli walau teriakannya membuat perhatian semua orang tertuju padanya, Rena yang terlihat kebingungan melihat Chanyeol yang berteriak memanggil salah satu sunbaenya akhirnya bertanya kepada Chanyeol..

"Ehh.. Baekhyun sunbae disini? Eodie?" Gadis ini benar-benar... tsk, sekarang Chanyeol tau kenapa Baekhyun tidak menyukai Rena, sepertinya dimata gadis ini hanya ada Chanyeol.. Chanyeol dan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol memutuskan untuk pergi setelah ia meminta Rena melepaskannya dengan cara yang baik tentunya, dan dengan tidak rela gadis itu akhirnya membiarka Chanyeol pergi.

.

.

Chanyeol berjalan keluar menuju tempat parkir, dan tanpa menunggu lama ia mengambil mobil dan pergi menjauhi taman bermain itu.

Perasaan Chanyeol campur aduk, ia senang akhirnya Baekhyun menunjukkan rasa cemburunya, tapi ia juga takut jika Baekhyun akan marah kepadanya. Chanyeol teringat sesuatu setelah ia melihat sebuah plastik yang menjulur dari dalam laci mobilnya dan akhirnya membanting stir untuk pergi kesuatu tempat. Ia memutuskan akan berbicara pada Baekhyun nanti, setelah urusannya yang satu ini terselesaikan.

.

.

Chanyeol berhenti disebuah apotek terdekat, dikeluarkannya plastik berisi sebuah pil dan menyerahkannya kepada sang apoteker.

"Ini pil untuk apa?" Tanya Chanyeol setelah menyerahkan pil tersebut.

Sang apoteker mengernyit heran,

"Apa anda sudah menikah? Dilihat dari usia anda sepertinya masih dibawah umur." Bukannya menjawab sang apoteker malah balik bertanya dan membuat Chanyeol semakin bingung.

"Ani.. waeyo?"

"Ahh.. mungkin anda punya pacar, sepertinya ia masih ingin bersenang-senang.." Chanyeol pusing...

"Sebenarnya ini pil apa? Kenapa kau berbelit-belit.."

Sang apoteker yang melihat Chanyeol yang mulai emosi terkekeh kecil,

"Ini obat peluruh sperma -ngarang-, obat ini digunakan agar sperma yang sudah masuk didalam tubuh keluar dan membersihkan semua sperma yang sudah masuk didalam rahim." Chanyeol shock, itukah sebabnya Baekhyun buru-buru meminum pil ini. Tapi kini, A-a-a sebuah lampu bohlam bersinar terang diatas kepala Chanyeol...dan...

"Ahh.. baiklah bisakah kau memberikanku obat untuk..."

TBC

Nah si chan mau beli obat opo nak~~~

.

.

.

Kyaaa~~~~~~~~ suka banget liat fotonya ChanBaek.. itu sumpah, cute banget... hahaha Joker ane ketemu Vampire... jadi pengen gigit~~~ seneng banget deehh liat mereka berdua... udah distatusnya Chan belakangnya dia pasang lambang love "the last joker! with vampire Baekhyun.. goodnight everyone " tau deh meskipun itu love buat EXO-L tapi dimataku tetep buat Baekhyun /dibutakan ChanBaek/.. haduuhh semangat fujoshi ane jadi berkobar -?- /apaan sih -_-/

Btw yang minta penjelasan gimana KaiSoo jadian, maaf yah~~ aku gak bisa jelasin wkwkwkw... aku pengen ini ff bisa cepet end, soalnya aku pikir makin kesini makin nggak karu-karuan..hehe

Aku udah pernah ngomong kan kalo setiap chap aku bikinnya spontan, jadi harap maklum aja kalo jadinya ancur.. aku emang bukan penulis yang baik, maaf udah buat kalian kecewa.. haduuh.. namanya juga masih tahap belajar yo~~ kekeke

Okay see ya~~~

Saranghae ;*


	8. Chapter 8

HE SAID "JUST FRIENDS"

Main cast :

- Byun Baekhyun

- Park Chanyeol

Cast bertambah setiap dibutuhkan..hehe cerita dan bahasa mungkin masih tetep sama amburadulnya seperti fic aku sebelumnya. Silahkan menghina saya karena itu hak anda.

Warning : Boy x Boy, ooc, Mpreg, yaoi, bed scene, & typos everywhere. Under 18 just click [X] button.

Dosa tanggung sendiri~~~

Thanks lagi buat Chanyeol... haduh itu kenapa Baek keliatan Cute banget nak... haduh...hadeh..hadaaahhh semoga dihari2 berikutnya Ignya Chan penuh foto selca ChanBaek wkwkwkwk instavid juga ding! ^^V

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

.

.

.

CEKIDHOOT

.

.

.

_Prev_

_"Ini obat peluruh sperma -ngarang-, obat ini digunakan agar sperma yang sudah masuk didalam tubuh keluar dan membersihkan semua sperma yang sudah masuk didalam rahim."_

_Chanyeol shock, itukah sebabnya Baekhyun buru- buru meminum pil ini. Tapi kini, A-a-a sebuah lampu bohlam bersinar terang diatas kepala Chanyeol...dan..._

_"Ahh.. baiklah bisakah kau memberikanku obat untuk..."_

~~Chapter 8~~

Chanyeol keluar dari apotek membawa botol bening berisikan pil putih yang dimintanya kepada sang apoteker, ia memasuki mobilnya dan memutuskan untuk mengemudikannya menuju rumah Baekhyun, tapi sebelum kerumah tetangga cantiknya itu ia pulang dan mengambil beberapa potong pakaian dan dalaman.

Sesampainya dipelataran rumah megah Baekhyun, Chanyeol memarkirkan mobilnya, dan tidak ada tanda-tanda dari mobil Sehun ataupun sang pemilik. "Apa mereka sudah pulang, atau belum sampai.." gumam Chanyeol.

Cklek

Chanyeol memutuskan untuk memasuki rumah Baekhyun, ia edarkan pandangannya kesuluruh ruangan yang baru saja dipijakknya. Tak ada satupun tanda-tanda adanya makhluk mungil kesayangannya membuat ia memutuskan untuk pergi kekamar Baekhyun...

Cklek

Ia melihat gumpalan yeng tertutupi selimut diatas kasur, dan Baekhyun ada didalamnya itu sudah pasti.

"Baek..." ia memanggil sang namja mungil dan berjalan mendekati gumpalan tersebut, tidak ada jawaban.

Chanyeol mendudukkan tubuhnya dipinggiran tempat tidur dan membuat gumpalan tersebut merubah posisi seperti memunggunginya.

"Baek... kau marah?" Tanya Chanyeol yang kini merebahkan tubuhnya dan meletakkan tangannya diatas gumpalan yang masih setia menyembunyikan tubuhnya dibalik selimut.

"Ani.. kenapa aku harus marah." Jawab Baekhyun pelan yang masih bisa didengar oleh Chanyeol, ia sedikit menggerakkan tubuhnya mencoba untuk menolak tangan yang sedang berada diatasnya.

"Mungkin saja, kau kan menyukai- ani.. kau kan mencintaiku, makannya kau marah ?" Dan jawaban sekaligus pertanyaan dari Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun menyibakkan selimutnya lalu menatap Chanyeol sambil memicingkan matanya.

"Ani... kenapa bisa kau mengatakan hal itu, aku kan sudah mengatakan padamu sejak awal, kita hanya berteman." Sebenarnya jantung Bakehyun sudah berdetak tidak terkendali, tapi tetap saja ia menyangkal perasaan itu.

"Bukan berteman namanya byun, kalau kita akhirnya berakhir diranjang seperti yang kita lakukan selama ini." Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan yang serius, ia sudah bertekad ia akan menunjukkan rasa cintanya kepada namja mungil dihadapannya ini.

"Ani.. kita hanya berteman, hanya saja kita saling membutuhkan untuk menyalurkan hasrat masing-masing... aku yakin itu, lagipula kau juga kan yang pertama mengenalkanku tentang hal berbau mesum seperti ini, huh."

"Lalu kenapa kau cemburu melihatku bersama Rena."

"Mwoya.. siapa yang cemburu, apalagi dengan gadis genit sepertinya. Huh, aku takkan sudi." Jawab Baekhyun ketus.

"Ah..lihatlah bahkan kau menyebutnya genit, kau cemburu kan? mengaku saja."

"Terserah kau lah..." dan Baekhyun kembali berbalik memunggungi Chanyeol

"Baekhyun cemburu... Baekhyun cemburu...Baekhyun cemburu.." goda Chanyeol sambil menoel tubuh Baekhyun.

"Ish..Kau ini kekanakan sekali, aku sudah bilang tidak ya tidak..."

"Ah.. baiklah kalau kau tidak mau mengaku.." Chanyeol benar-benar menyerah dengan kekeras kepalaan Bakehyun, ia yakin Baekhyun juga memiliki perasan yang sama dengannya, tapi kenapa namja mungil ini selalu bersi keras untuk menolaknya, yah walaupun tidak untuk urusan yang 'itu'.

"Bukan tidak mau mengaku park babo... aku memang tidak cemburu." Dan ucapan final Baekhyun membuat ruangan itu senyap, tidak ada pergerakan dan pembicaraan lagi diantara mereka, yang terdengat hanya suara hembusan nafas dan suara detik jam dinding dikamar itu.

Diam

Diam

Diam

"Baek.." Chanyeol kembali membuka suaranya.

"Hn.."

"Ini sudah sore.. ayo mandi.." ajak Chanyeol untuk memutuskan keheningan diantara mereka. Ia berpikir daripada diam lebih baik melakukan aktifitas yang berkeringat bukan.

-_- pemikiran macam apa itu.

"Aku akan mandi nanti, kau pulang saja sana." Usir Baekhyun masih enggan membalikkan badannya.

"Aku tidak akan pulang, aku sudah mengatakan kepada orang tuaku jika aku akan menjagamu sampai orang tuamu pulang."

"Haish.. aku bukan anak kecil yang harus kau jaga.." protes Baekhyun yang akhirnya berbalik untuk memperjelas ucapannya.

"Ya kau memang bukan anak kecil, tapi kau sesuatu yang berharga, dan aku harus menjagamu." Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol tak percaya, apa namja didepannya ini berusaha untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya.

"_Ani..ani.. dia tidak serius, yaa..ya dia hanya main-main,! sh*t kenapa wajahku panas_." Baekhyun berusaha menyelesaikan perang batinnya saat...

CUP

Tiba-tiba bibir tebal Chanyeol mengecup bibirnya dan membuat pikirannya buyar, tidak seperti biasanya ia yang akan merasa biasa-biasa saja, kini jantungnya semakin menggila. Apa ini efek ucapan Chanyeol tadi, entahlah.

"Mukamu memerah Baek, kekekek." Goda Chanyeol yang melihat rona merah dipipi Baekhyun.

"Aish... pergi kau dari kamarku." Usir Baekhyun sambil mendorong tubuh Chanyeol.

"Tidak akan, sebelum kau mau kumandikan."

"Haahh.. ya Tuhan, aku bisa gila..." Baekhyun mendudukkan badannya diikuti Chanyeol yang kini duduk disampingnya.

"Jja..." Chanyeol berdiri sambil menyerahkan sebelah tangannya kepada Baekhyun.

"Kau bilang akan memandikanku kan... gendong~~~" Baekhyun merentangkan kedua tangannya, entah mengapa ia sangat suka berada digendongan Chanyeol, ia merasa terlindungi. Tapi tetap saja ia tak pernah bisa melindungi hole -yang selalu- sempit miliknya.

"Hmmm.. nae princess.. semakin manja eoh! Ne..ne.. come to papa~~" Baekhyun beranjak dan mengalungkan tangannya dileher Chanyeol, kemudian sang namja tinggi menyelipkan tangannya dipaha belakang Baekhyun dan...

HUP

Kini sang namja mungil sudah berada di gendongan Chanyeol, posisi gendongan yang kini menjadi favorit mereka berdua, koala Hug.

Mereka benar-benar pasangan labil, tidak gampang ditebak bagaimana dan apa saja yang akan mereka perbuat dan mereka rasakan setiap mili detiknya.

.

~~"JUST FRIENDS"~~

.

Chanyeol meletakkan tubuh Baekhyun didalam bathup secara perlahan setelah melepas pakaian yang menutupi tubuh mungil itu, ia mengatur putaran kran air panas dan air dingin untuk menghasilkan air hangat yang pas, lalu mengambil sebotol sabun cair beraromakan strawberry segar kesukaan Baekhyun, dan menuangkannya. Kini tubuh Baekhyun sudah tertutupi busa, Chanyeol mengambil sebuah puff basah dan menuangkan sabun lalu menyapukannya ditubuh Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak ikut mandi bersamaku?" Tanya Baekhyun heran.

"Ani.. aku akan mandi setelah kau selesai.. bukankah aku mengatakan akan memandikanmu.. bukan mandi bersamamu."

Baekhyun yang mendengar jawabn Chanyeol menyandarkan tubuhnya disandaran bathup, menikmati setiap sapuan puff ditubuhnya. Chanyeol melakukkannya dengan sangat perlahan, membuat ia memejamkan matanya.

"Yeol..." panggil Baekhyun sambil terus memejamkan matanya.

"Ne..."

"Apa kau menyukaiku..." pertanyaan Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol menghentikan gerakannya...

Eghm

Sedikit canggung, kemudian namja tinggi itu kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya.

"Kenapa jadi kau yang menanyakan hal itu kepadaku."

"Ani.. jawab saja..."

"mmm... ya, aku menyukaimu.." Chanyeol terlalu fokus membersihkan tubuh Bekhyun, hingga tak sadar jika yang memejamkan mata itu mengulas senyum tipis dibibirnya.

"Berarti kau juga mencintaiku..." tanya Baekhyun lagi, Chanyeol berusaha agar tidak terlihat kaku, ia tegakkan tubuh Baekhyun dan menggosok punggung sempit itu.

"Tidak, untuk apa aku mencintai orang yang tidak mencintaiku." Tidak puas dengan jawaban Chanyeol, Baekhyun membuka matanya dan menatap Chanyeol yang masih fokus dengan punggungnya.

"Lalu, kenapa kau tidak mencintai Rena.. bukankah ia sangat mencintaimu.." tanya Baekhyun seakan menuntut penjelasan.

"Rena hanya kuanggap adik, lagipula tidak bisakah kau membedakan rasa kagum dan perasaan tulus mencintai." Jawaban Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun bungkam, ia kini bimbang apa yang dirasakannya kini hanya sebatas nyaman bersama Chanyeol, sebatas teman yang saling memuaskan, atau perasaan abstrak yang bernama Cinta.

"Lalu, kalau aku mencintaimu apakah kau juga mencintaiku...?" Tanya Baekhyun srkali lagi, kini Chanyeol berada hadapan kaki Bakehyun, menggosoknya perlahan dari atas kebawah, bukan bermaksud menggoda Baekhyun, lagipula ia tidak sampai menggosok bagian pangkal paha mulus itu.

"Mungkin saja, tapi seperti yang kau katakan.. kita hanya berteman bukan.." setelah mengatakan hal itu Chanyeol menyerahkan puff itu kepada Bakehyun.

"Bersihkan penis dan bagian belakangmu, aku belum mebersihkannya.. lagipula aku takut kelepasan." Baekhyun menatap punggung lebar Chanyeol yang kini sudah keluar dari kamar mandinya.

Baekhyun diam, ia melanjutkan menggosok bagian yang belum disentuh Chanyeol sambil terus berpikir. Ia tiba-tiba merasakan sesak didadanya, ia berusaha menepis perasaan yang semakin menghimpit dadanya. Ia kini yakin jika apa yang dirasakannya bukan hanya sekedar perasaan saling menyalurkan hasrat ataupun perasaan nyaman sebagai teman, ia... entahlah, Bakehyun akan berusaha untuk tidak menepis apapun yang akan ia rasakan.

"_Biarkan semua ini mengalir, jika aku mencintainya... maka aku harus siap untuk disakitinya juga... aku tidak akan menyembunyikan perasaan ini lagi.. biarkan waktu yang memutuskan semuanya_..." Baekhyun keluar setelah selesai membersihkan dan membilas tubuhnya.

Dilihatnya Chanyeol yang tertidur diranjangnya dengan posisi lengan yang menutupi wajahnya, ia mendekati tubuh jangkung itu.

"Memangnya sudah berapa lama aku berendam setelah dia meninggalkanku." Monolog Baekhyun, ia mengguncangkan tubuh Chanyeol. Sebenarnya ia tak ingin mengganggu tidur Chanyeol yang terlihat nyenyak, mungkin Chanyeol lelah, tapi kan ia perlu makan, pikir Baekhyun.

"Chan.. ireona~~ aku sudah selesai, cepatlah mandi."

Tubuh itu menggeliat dan sedikit mengerjapkan matanya.

"Hoam.. ne, aku akan mandi." Baekhyun berjalan kealmarinya setelah mendapat jawaban Chanyeol.

Baekhyun memilah bajunya, lalu ia berhenti saat sebuah lengan melingkari perutnya dan sebuah kepala memberatkan bahu kanannya.

"Wae..."

"Ani, aku ingin kau berpenampilan sexy malam ini, mumpung orang tuamu belun pulang, pakai kemeja putih ini..." jawab Chanyeol enteng lalu menunjuk sebuah kemeja putih transparan berlengan panjang. "Dan jangan pakai celana... pakailah underwear berwarna pink..kekekeke" kekeh Chanyeol karena melihat wajah Bakehyun yang menatapnya horror.

"Kau gila, aku tau aku sangat menyukai strawberry... tapi tidak mungkin aku juga mengoleksi barang berwarna girly seperti itu." Pout Baekhyun yang membuat Chanyeol tak tahan untum mengecupnya.

"Baiklah, terserah kau saja.. pokoknya kau harus berpakaian seperti itu atau aku akan memasukkan vibrator didalam holemu seharian." Ancam Chanyeol sambil menampilkan senyum terbaiknya.

"Ne arasseo." Jawab Baekyun dongkol.

Dan setelah melihat Chanyeol yang masuk kekamar mandi Baekhyun melakukan apa yang sudah diperintahkan oleh Chanyeol, ia memakai kemeja yang sangat kebesaran ditubuhnya itu dan memakai underwear berwarna hitam. Ia turun kebawah dan berjalan kearah dapur, tak terasa hari sudah menjelang malam, ia bahkan tak sempat makan tadi siang. Dan akhirnya pria mungil ini memutuskan memasak untuk makan malamnya bersama Chanyeol.

.

~~"JUST FRIENDS"~~

.

Chanyeol keluar dari kamar mandi, mengganti bajunya dengan hanya memakai kaos tanpa lengan berwarna hitam dan celana pendek selutut, mempesona. Bodoh sekali karena ia lupa membawa sabunnya ia terpaksa harus memakai sabun Bakehyun yang beraroma seperti bocah.

Ia berjalan kemeja nakas dan mengambil botol Bakehyun, untung saja tidak dipindah. Chanyeol mengambil botol itu dan masuk kedalam kamar mandi lalu membuang isinya kedalm closet, ia mengganti obat Bakehyun dengan pil yang serupa, tapi tentunya dengan fungsi yang sangat berbeda.

Ia mengembalikan botol -yang isinya sudah berbeda itu- ketempat semula dan keluar dari kamar Baekhyun. Ia berjalan kearah dapur saat didengarnya suara gesekan spatula dan wajan yang digoyangkan. Dan sesampainya didapur, pemandangan yang menggugah selera itu membuat Chanyeol terdiam, bukan.. bukan melihat makanan yang dibuat Baekhyun, bahkan makanan yang sedang dibuat Baekhyun belum selesai.

Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun yang sepetinya belum sadar jika dia sudah tidak sendiri didapurnya, Chanyeol melingkarkan kedua lengannya diperut rata Baekhyun sambil mengecup leher putih itu, membuat tubuh mungil yang berada didekapannya berjengit kaget.

"Yeol... bisakah kau tidak mengagetkanku, untung aku tidak menjatuhkan wajannya." Dengus Baekhyun sebal, dan kembali melanjutkan acara masaknya tanpa memperdulikan tangan Chanyeol yang kini menyelinap dibalik kemeja besarnya.

"Memasak apa hmm." Tanya Chanyeol tak memperdulikan omelan Baekhyun.

"Pasta.. wae kau tak suka?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Aku suka semua apapun yang kau masakkan untukku, dan omong-omong kenapa kemejamu besar sekali.." tanya Chanyel heran sambil mengelus perut mulus Baekhyun.

"Ini kemeja appa, kurasa terselip ditumpukan bajuku.." jawab Baekhyun sambil mencampurkan saus kedalam pastanya.

"Ahh.. aku beruntung sekali, kau terlihat berkali lipat lebih sexy..." puji Chanyeol melihat lekuk tubuh Bakhyun yang terlihat samar dibalik kemeja yang dipakainya.

Ssllrrpp

Mmmhhh

"Chan... biarkan aku menyelesaikan masakanku." Baekhyun menarik lehernya dari cumbuan Chanyeol.

"Biarkan aku juga memelukmu sampai kau menyelesaikan masakanmu." Helaan nafas Baekhyun terdengar ditelinga Chanyeol yang kini tersenyum kecil.

.

.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun kini menikmati pasta yang sudah tersaji didepan mereka masing-masing. Sesekali melontarkan candaan satu sama lain, Chanyeol sedikit lega karena ia bisa meluluhkan hati Baekhyun tanpa harus melihat namja kesayangannya itu mendiamkannya lama-lama.

"Yeol... kenapa kau tiba-tiba diam." Tanya Baekhyun sambil memiringkan wajahnya imut.

"Ah.. aku hanya ingin merasakan masakanmu dengan hatiku, ini benar-benar enak." Ucap Chanyeol yang lagi-lagi sukses membuat pipi namja mungil itu memerah.

Dan mereka melanjutkan acara makan malam mereka dengan suasana yang sangat ..mmm.. tanyakan saja pada mereka. Kekekeke

.

.

Kini Baekhyun sudah berada dipangkuan Chanyeol setelah membereskan semua peralatan dapur, mereka hanya menatap satu sama lain tanpa ada satu katapun terucap. Mencoba menyampaikan perasaan yang tidak pernah mereka ungkapkan, meresapi hati masing-masing melalui mata yang tak akan pernah bisa berbohong, mereka berdua mengakuinya tapi tidak mengungkapkannya, Chanyeol bukannya takut, tapi ia sudah merencanakan semuanya dan ia tidak akan mengubah apapun.

Baekhyun merengkuh Chanyeol, membenamkan kepalanya dileher namja yang mulai disayanginya, menghirup aroma manly bercampur segar buah strawberry, Baekhyun akan mengingatnya, sebuah paduan aroma yang akan ia sukai mulai saat ini, seakan aroma Chanyeol saat ini adalah perpaduan antara Chanyeol dan dirinya, ia kecup leher namja didekapannya dengan sayang, menyalurkan rasa sesaknya selama ini.

Chanyeol membalas rengkuhan Baekhyun, dan tanpa aba-aba ia mengangkat tubuhnya bersama namja mungil yang sekali lagi berada digendongannyanya. Berjalan menaiki tangga satu persatu, menghitung setiap detik dan merekam kebersamaannya bersama namja mungilnya hari ini, ia tersenyum.. inilah hari dimana ia akan memulai semuanya.

Kini mereka berada didepan pintu kamar Baekhyun, dan tanpa dikomando namja mungil itu membuka pintu kamarnya. Chanyeol berjalan keranjang Baekhyun dan merebahkannya secara perlahan, tetap berada diatas tubuh Baekhyun tanpa menindihnya, melihat wajah cantik namja dibawahnya. Ia merasakan kaki Baekhyun yang melingkari pinggangnya terlepas, ia menatap Baekhyun yang juga menatapnya.

"Baek..." Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya, membuat hidung mancungnya bersentuhan dengan hidung mungil Baekhyun.

"Hm.." sahut Baekhyun tanpa memutus tatapannya.

"Ayo bercinta.." Baekhyun mengernyit heran.."Bukankah selama ini kita sudah bercinta?"

Chuu~~

"Kita tidak pernah bercinta selama ini, kita hanya menyalurkan hasrat masing-masing." Jawab Chanyeol setelah mengecup pelan ujung hidung Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terdiam... lalu tersenyum tipis, tidak mengurangi kecantikannya karena ia akan selalu sempurna diahadapan pria bermarga Park ini. " Baiklah, jja.. kita bercinta." Dan setelah kalimat Baekhyun selesai, Chanyeol mengecup bibir Baekhyun dan mulai melumatnya lembut, ia sangat menikmati bagaimana pria diatasnya kali ini berlaku lembut, ia bisa merasakan bibir manis yang sebelumnya tidak pernah ia rasakan, lembut, kenyal dan memabukkan. Baekhyun tersenyum disela ciumannya. Tangan chanyeol kini membuka kancing kemeja Baekhyun yang sudah kusut, menampilkan tubuh indah dibaliknya.

Shhh...

Chanyeol menurunkan ciumannya, dikecapnya leher tanpa cacat itu, melukiskan setiap goresan antar giginya, menciptakan desahan lembut dari bibir mungil sang 'kanvas' putih, dilihatnya beberapa jejaknya yang belum hilang, ia kembali menggitnya memperjelas bahwa setiap sentuhannya tidak akan pernah hilang dari ingatan sang pemilik.

Mmhhh...ahhh

Chanyeol menyapukan lidahnya pada kepingan pink menggoda didada kanan Baekhyun..

Lumat

Gigit

Tarik

Baekyuun melenguh tak kalah nikmat saat telunjuk dan ibu jari Chanyeol bekerja sama untuk menghimpit nipple kirinya, nikmat...

Tentu saja tidak, kelembutan ini sangat jauh jika harus disandingkan dengan kata nikmat, ini... luar biasa.

Baekhyun melenguh semakin keras saat Chanyeol kembali melayangkan 'lukisan' giginya diperut Baekhyun, menyapukan setiap 'kuas' diatas 'kanvas' terindah yang pernah ia miliki.

Baekyuun kini tak tinggal diam, ia singkapkan kaos Chanyeol dan melepaskannya, ia meraba dada bidang yang selama ini menjadi sandarannya, membalas setiap pergerakan yang diterima tubuhnya.

Chanyeol menurunkan underwear Bakehyun, mengecup benda mungil yang kian mengeras. Menjilatnya lembut, tidak berusaha menggoda karena kini ia memasukkan penis mungil itu kedalam mulutnya.

"Ahh..Chann..." Baekhyun meremas kuat rambut Chanyeol saat dirasa penisnya terjepit kuat didalam mulut Chanyeol, namja yang terus menyedot sambil menyekungkan pipinya.

Mmmbbbhh..bbhhbbbmm

Baekhyun menggila, gerakan Chanyeol dibawah sana semakin cepat... sesekali Chanyeol menggunakan tangannya untuk menggoda kedua bola kembar Baekhyun.

"Ahhh... Chan... aku sudah tidak tahan lagiiehhh.. ahhh mmm... Chaaan~~~"

Baekhyun terengah, Chanyeol merangkak keatas, meraup bibir dan membagi cairan manis yang tak kalah manis dengan bibir yang dikecapnya.

Chanyeol meraba tubuh Baekhyun, membelai penis yang kini sedikit kembali tegak, memasukkan satu jarinya kedalam lubang yang kini menjepit jari tengahnya keras..

"Relax Babe.. ini bukan yang pertama kenapa kau sangat tegang." Ucap Chanyeol pelan setelah menyudahi lumatannya.

"Mmm... ani, hanya saja ini seperti yang pertama bagiku, entahlah." Chanyeol tersenyum mendengar penuturan Baekhyun.

"Ya ini yang pertama..." pertama kali aku menggunakan cintaku, lanjut Chanyeol dalam hati.. aku berharap kau juga sama. "... dan aku akan membuatmu mengandung anakku."

DEG

Chanyeol merasa lubang Baekhyun semakin menjepit jarinya, Baekhyun juga todak menampik ada rasa asing yang menghantam dadanya, ini bukan pertama kalinya Chanyeol mengatakan jika ia akan membuat dirinya hamil, tapi... entah mengapa kali iki rasanya berbeda.

Tak mau merusak suasana, kini Baekhyun meraup bibir Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang melihat ketegangan Baekhyun yang berkurang mulai menggerakkan jarinya, menambahkan jari keduanya..

Baekhyun sudah terbiasa, tidak terlalu sakit walaupun Chanyeol memasukkan jarinya yang ketiga...

"Ahh... therehhh..." lenguh Baekhyun keras, tak perlu waktu lama untuk Chanyeol menemukan titik nikmat Baekhyun, ia sudah hafal dimana letak tonjolan kecil yang menyebarkan kenikmatam dalam tubuh mungil dikungkungannya ini.

Chanyeol mengeluarkan jarinya, ia melepas celana beserta underwearnya, mengangkat kaki Baekhyun agar berada diatas pahanya, mengocok penisnya dan melumurinya dengan percum yang meleleh, ia mengarahkannya kelubang sempit yang berkedut berteriak minta diisi.

NGGHH

Chanyeol mendorong penisnya perlahan membungkukkan tubuhmya dan mengecap kembali bibir mungil yang sedang digigit pemiliknya.

mmhhh...ssshhh

JLEB

AANGHHMPP

Chanyeol mendiamkan penisnya didalam lubang Baekhyun yang kini menjepitnya erat, melesakkan lidahnya didalam gua hangat untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit yang sudah pasti dirasakan namja dibawahnya.

Cklap

"Bergeraklah.." ucap Baekhyun setelah melepaskan tautan bibirnya.

Chanyeol menegakkan tubuhnya dan kulai bergerak, mundurkan pinggulnya secara perlahan tetapi menghentakkan dengan sangat keras, pelan tapi sungguh memabukkan. Chanyeol melakukannya sambil memperhatikan wajah sayu Baekhyun yang sangat menikmati hujaman pelan tapi keras dari Chanyeol.

Chanyeol kembali menundukkan tubuhnya, merengkuh namja mungil yang balas merengkuh punggungnya erat, menyembuyikan kepala mereka dileher lawannya, menikmati tubuh basah dan aroma khas masing-masing.

Chanyeol kembali menggerakkan pinggulnya, menggenjot lubang hangat itu dengan tempo yang berarturan, pelan, semakin cepat, dan sangat cepat. Sesekali mengecup leher dan jejaknya.

"Mmhhh...anhgghh Chan... deeper ohh..." sesuai permintannya Chanyeol semakin menghujamkan penisnya dalam-dalam.. mempercepat gerakannya dan membuat desahan semakin mengalun indah di alat pendengarannya.

Mmmhhh...aahhhssh...

"Baek...ahhh... kau telah menjeratku." Ucap Chanyeol pelan tepat ditelinga Baekhyun. Entah apakah sang namja mungil mendengarnya, karena ini terlalu nikmat.

"Shhh...ngghhh... your big dick..ahh yeolhh..ahh ..lebih cepat..wanna Cumnhh" Chanyeol hanya menuruti permintaan Baekhyun, ia merasa penis yang terhimpit tubuhnya semakin berkedut.

"Angghh... Baekh.. tahannhhh...sebentar lagihh.." Chanyeol juga merasa penisnya sudah sangat membengkak, ia semakin mempercepat hujamannya saat Baekhyun semakin mengetatkan kerutan holenya.

"Mmmhhh...Chaann cummingghh"

"Baekhhh ouhhh." Chanyeol membenamkan penisnya dalam-dalam, mengeluarkan semua benihnya didalam sebuah tempatyang menjadi harapan satu-satunya untuk memiliki namja ini seutuhnya.

Chanyeol mengeluarkan penisnya, sebenarnya ia sangat ingin menggagahi namja mungil ini sampai pagi, tapi ia juga tak ingin membuat Baekhyun lelah. Chanyeol memejamkan matanya, sesuai dugaannya, Baekhyun masih berusaha menolak apa yang diinginannya. namja mungil itu kini menenggak pil yang seakan sudah wajib menjadi konsumsinya setelah melakukan hal intim ini bersamanya, Chanyeol tersenyum, bukan menyeringai seram seperti biasanya dan ia memutuskan untuk tidur. Ia tau Baekhyun mungkin akan membencinya, tapi ini sudah menjadi salah satu dari semua rencananya.

Baekhyun merebahkan tubuhnya, memiringkan tubuhnya menghadap namja yang kini terlelap dengan posisi tengkurap dengan kepala yang juga menghadapnya, ia mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Chanyeol, memperhatikan wajah tampan didepannya dan tersenyum..

CHUU~~

.

Baekhyun mengecup bibir Chanyeol singkat..

"Aku tidak akan memungkirinya lagi... jaljayo...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Saranghae.."

TBC

Maaf mengecewakan.. maaf kalo makin gak ada feel /emang dari awal gak ada feelnya... encehnya gak hot ye.. maklum sinyal ambles.. gak bisa cari barang baru *smirk*

Aku udah berusaha menuliskan yang terbaik.. tapi hasilnya ya gini2 aja wkwkwk...

Haduh aku lama lama jadi eskrim yang ditaro dibawah kipas -?- melted bruuhhh.. kalo Chan selca bedua terus ama Baek, aku tau dibawahnya chan foto ama suho.. tapi aku tau itu alibi Chan aja, supaya gak ada yang terlalu curiga sama hubungan mereka ...wkwkwk

Thanks buat yang udah follow,fav and nyempetin review...

Okay see ya~~~

Saranghae ;*


End file.
